


all about the talent

by zucchinis (bc_bread)



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, a bit of angst, a lot of fluff and stuff, and cables, crew!byulyi and wheein, idol!yongsun and hyejin, just realised this is also effectively slow burn, like i need to work on writing happy things for a bit haha, lots and lots of boring descriptions of cables, warning for maybe too many graphic descriptions of production team work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2020-02-10 04:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 70,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18652777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bc_bread/pseuds/zucchinis
Summary: They’d warned her, before she started. 'Don’t get involved with the talent', they said. 'You’re just crew to them.' Wheein especially had reminded her, over and over again because 'unnie, you always fall for the girls you can’t have.'Or the AU where Byulyi and Wheein are members of crew and Yongsun and Hyejin just can't leave them alone somehow.





	1. when the wind met the flower

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, I really shouldn't be starting another fic when I have two unfinished ones that y'all are waiting for. But I want to write something lighthearted damnit. Life's been a struggle for awhile and since I love my job and Mamamoo, I thought we should put it together. 
> 
> Hope you guys like it! It'll feed my soul if you do.

They’d warned her, before she started.  _ Don’t get involved with the talent,  _ they said.  _ You’re just crew to them.  _ Wheein especially had reminded her, over and over again because  _ unnie, you always fall for the girls you can’t have. _

“That’s not true!” Byulyi had denied, slamming her shot glass on the table for emphasis. “I don’t always do that.”

“Unnie,” Wheein had continued patiently, completely unmoved by the fact that the rest of their colleagues from the production house were busy getting drunk by the pool table. “You kinda do. Your past three girlfriends were all straight girls.”

“They weren’t my girlfriends,” she’d muttered impatiently. More like friends with benefits. “And I’ll thank you for reminding me of that.”

“I’m just saying, unnie,” Wheein pulled her up against her side. “You have a type, and it’s going to cause you a lot of heartbreak in the future if you don’t change it.”

Byulyi had considered retaliating, but gave it up quickly because she realised it was pointless to say anything. Wheein was her best friend, and had a propensity to say what was on her mind. Byulyi respected her for that. But that also meant that she was a hard person to move when she made her mind up about something. 

So Byulyi had kept those words to heart. Wheein had a point about the girls she liked - she did have a thing for the unattainable, but even she wasn’t stupid enough to reach out for stars that weren’t even in her galaxy. 

Instead, Byulyi settled for admiring them from afar. And looking at these celebrities, these idols from behind her camera felt a lot like she was peeking through a telescope at the night sky. It was safer than confronting them up close. No one ever paid attention to the production crew. 

No one, that is, until Kim Yongsun. 

\-----

More accurately, Moon Byulyi and Jung Wheein drew the attention of Kim Yongsun because of Ahn Hyejin. 

The production house Byulyi and Wheein worked for had done work for all the major entertainment companies. Byulyi counted herself lucky that they’d rehired her after her internship with them ended in high school. People from their production house came from everywhere - film, set design, makeup, people who’d been in the entertainment scene for a long time. Even visual arts, which was where Wheein was from. 

Their varied expertise had landed them some interesting jobs - like this music video they were helping produce for Ahn Hyejin’s new album,  _ Euphoria _ . 

“So tell me again how we got this job?” Byulyi huffed as she reached up to screw in the backdrop to the flybar. “Because I’m still a little confused.”

“It’s a ‘friend of a friend’ type of situation,” Wheein called, holding the ladder steady for her unnie. “Careful of your fingers.”

“Got it.” Byulyi swapped out her tools and kept working, making sure the backdrop was secure. As far as she could tell, the concept for the album was that it had a song for every moment - which was why they were making music videos for each song. That was twelve songs in total. No wonder their boss hadn’t stopped smiling since the brief. 

For this particular song, the backdrop would fly in and out, swapping out with others. Byulyi’s job was to make sure they were properly rigged. She was also in charge of the safety briefing later on when the talent arrived, so she’d spent all morning rehearsing what she had to say. It wasn’t her first safety briefing, of course, but she’d always been nervous with public speaking. 

“I’m coming down!” Wheein rapped her knuckles against the ladder to show her she had heard, and Byulyi slowly made her way down. Her friend was looking up at their handiwork. “What?”

“Just wondering if Ahn Hyejin will like it.” They fell in step with each other as Wheein rolled out the ladder to the wings. “Have you heard any of her music?”

“Just the popular ones.” Byulyi had heard of her, of course. Korea’s hip-hop princess. Sometimes they played her music in shopping malls. “You?”   
“A little.” Byulyi raised an eyebrow disbelievingly. “Okay. A lot.” 

Byulyi chuckled. “I knew it.” 

“How?” Byulyi took great pleasure in her pout.

“Let’s just say you’re a little bit obsessed.” With hip-hop music, Byulyi meant, but didn’t say. Wheein blushed hotly as she squared her shoulders, hands on her hips. 

“What? I’m not obsessed with Ahn Hyejin. She’s like every other cookie cutter idol out there, you know. I bet she’s probably only nice in front of the camera.” Byulyi opened her mouth to tease her further, when they were both interrupted by a new voice. 

“Well, I can’t really discredit all of that.” Whirling around, they came face to face with the artist herself. Ahn Hyejin was both exactly and not exactly how Byulyi thought she would look like. From the stories she’d heard, Byulyi expected her to be taller, for one. “And here I thought I’d come over and say thank you in advance for your hard work.”

“Miss Ahn,” Wheein spluttered, her apology not quite making it out of her mouth. Byulyi was blushing herself but realised this meant she had to save her friend. 

“Moon Byulyi, Miss Ahn. This is Jung Wheein. Nice to meet you.” She extended a hand and felt relieved when the artist took it. “We’re all very excited to work with you on this project.” Ahn Hyejin made a soft noise of disbelief, but she didn’t look angry or offended. In fact, she looked amused. Byulyi squeezed her hand once before letting go, gently pushing her friend forward. “Go apologise,” she whispered softly, smiling widely when Wheein just glared at her. 

“Sorry about that.” Wheein had an anxious smile on her face as she avoided the artist’s gaze, her nerves clear on display. “I do like your music, I just… well. This is an awkward situation, isn’t it?”

Ahn Hyejin surprised them both by laughing. “That’s alright. I don’t expect everyone to like my music. Although I’m bothered that you’re not obsessed with me as a person.” Leaning in close, the talent lifted Wheein’s chin. “Wheein, wasn’t it?” When Wheein only nodded, gaping in confusion, Ahn Hyejin’s smirk grew wider. “I look forward to correcting that soon.” Byulyi pulled her lips in her mouth to swallow her laughter at the dazed look on her friend’s face. Wheein wasn’t often at a loss for words, but she definitely was now. 

Thankfully, before she could lose anymore of her dignity, a man whom Byulyi could only assume was Ahn Hyejin’s manager came running up to her, looking harried and a little annoyed. Spotting this, Ahn Hyejin cursed and gave a hasty goodbye to them before rushing away, ignoring his cries for her to stop and answer a call. Byulyi and Wheein watched them both go in silence. 

Byulyi was the first to laugh, a deep belly-aching laugh that brought tears to her eyes. “Oh my god, Wheein,” she crowed, pointing a finger at her friend. Who scowled. “You should’ve seen your face!”

“Shut up.” Wheein pushed her hard enough to make her stumble, but Byulyi only laughed harder, catching up to her as Wheein started to walk away. “Come on,” she said, resting a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. “You gotta admit, that was - she was - funny.”

“No,” Wheein’s scowl had deepened, her eyes narrowed. “I hate her.”

“What? Why?” Bewildered, Byulyi pulled her to a stop. “But I thought you liked her music!”

“It’s not even that good,” Wheein all but spat, though Byulyi didn’t believe her. “I’m serious! It’s totally basic rapping! And so what if her vocals are great, and she has a good sense of rhythm, and she can dance really well? So what?” 

Byulyi saw it now. “Mmhmm,” she hummed smugly, nodding along to everything she’d said. “So what if she’s super talented? It’s not like she’s super hot too, am I right?”

“Right!” Wheein was so worked up, it took her a moment to register what she’d said. “Crap.”

“Uh-huh.” Byulyi was laughing again, only this time Wheein was definitely angry with her. “Oh come on,” she yelped, rubbing the spot she’d been smacked on her arm. Wheein was already stomping away, her hands fisted by her side. “I won’t tell anybody you have a crush on the talent!” 

She only laughed harder when Wheein flipped her off. 

\-----

The encounter with Ahn Hyejin only served to put Byulyi in a good mood for the rest of the day, which Wheein no doubt noticed. In retaliation, her friend had replaced Byulyi’s lunch with only fruits - thereby depriving her of the delicious donkatsu - and had done her level best to mess with her careful organisation of her tools. But Byulyi wasn’t letting any of that let her down. Wheein could dish it, but she couldn’t really take it. And it was fun to see someone else get under her skin.

In fact, Ahn Hyejin wasn’t even trying that hard. The whole week after that encounter showcased her best traits. Ahn Hyejin looked tough and hard to talk to on the outside, but she was goofy and definitely kind. When her fans sent her a coffee truck on the third day, she shared it with the production team. When they’d been shooting for thirty-six hours non-stop, she brightened everyone’s moods by creating good bloopers. Ahn Hyejin was one surprise after another, and Wheein was definitely thrown off by her. 

As far as Byulyi knew, Wheein had been avoiding the talent like the plague. Her friend was in charge of cinematography for this song, and so her absences during breaks were very obvious. From her spot at the wings, Byulyi could see everything, and had given Ahn Hyejin reassuring looks whenever the artist caught her eyes between shooting. 

They’d struck up a friendship of sorts, Byulyi had to say. Of course, the subject of their conversations had begun over Wheein - to which Byulyi had steadfastly refused to comment on, besides reassuring her that Wheein would get over her embarrassment, and that she had to wait for an opportunity to speak to her - but had grown to a bunch of different topics. They had a lot in common. Especially when it came to rap.

“So what do you think?” Hyejin asked, taking a sip of her drink as she hid out with Byulyi in the wings of the set. Byulyi was quickly coming to the realisation that the talent was always hiding from her manager. Something to do with having to field calls from her agency or family. “About the song?”

“About the song?” Byulyi echoed to stall for time. Truthfully, Byulyi hated this one, but she couldn’t say anything about it. “Well, it’s not your best.” Hyejin’s vocals were interesting in this one, but Byulyi couldn’t help but wish for a fuller sound. Hyejin couldn’t belt much. “Ever thought of doing a collab with a vocalist?” 

Hyejin looked at her in a measured way. “You haven’t heard the rest of the album, have you?” Byulyi shook her head, and Hyejin hummed thoughtfully. “Well, there is one song that I collaborated on with one of my best friends. She’s a pop singer.”

“Oh yeah?” 

“Ever heard of Kim Yongsun?” Byulyi blinked, feeling her mouth go dry reflexively. “She’s the one that sang - ”

“ _ Person who gives happiness _ , yeah I’ve heard of her.” In actuality, Byulyi knew her more for her collab song,  _ Honey Bee _ . But she didn’t think Hyejin would be too impressed with that. “Who doesn’t know the trendiest K-pop idol of Korea?” 

“Don’t call her that to her face, I can’t put up with her when someone compliments her with that.” Hyejin rolled her eyes, but Byulyi can tell that it was with fondness. “She sang the vocals for one of my tracks. Don’t tell anyone, but. It’s my favourite.” Hyejin’s entire body had softened, and Byulyi smiled understandingly. It was pride and comfort and happiness all at once, and Byulyi knew that feeling because she felt it each time she got to work with Wheein to put together something for their company. 

She knocked her bottle of water against the artist’s knee, wanting to lighten the mood. “Please tell me we’re doing that one next.”

“How would I know? I’m not in charge of the schedule.” And sassy Hyejin was back. “We have the weekend off at least.”

“Thank god. You’re exhausting. We all need a break from you.” 

“Oh, ha ha.” Hyejin rolled her eyes, but with no real heat. “I’ll be glad to take a break from you, more like. Always perving on me from the wings.”

“Hey now.” Byulyi reached out teasingly, curving her hand over Hyejin’s soft thighs with no real intent. “You like it.”

“Uh-huh,” Hyejin snorted at first, her eyes suddenly growing wide as someone came up to them. “Wheein,” she said, batting Byulyi’s hand away. Hyejin slid off the box she was sat on, standing almost nervously as she stared at Byulyi’s friend. “What’s up?”

“They want to touch up your makeup,” Wheein spoke almost tonelessly, resolutely not looking the talent in the eye. “We’re starting soon.” 

“Right.” Hyejin was flustered alright. Byulyi wanted to facepalm herself. “I’m going.” Byulyi called out a goodbye as she left, smiling to herself when the artist didn’t even dare to turn around. Who would have thought someone like Jung Wheein could send the hip hop princess of Korea running?

Wheein was still standing in the wings though, not making any move to leave. She looked to be struggling to decide if she should say something. Byulyi raised an eyebrow at her best friend. “What?”

“I thought I told you not to get involved with the talent.” There was something like betrayal in her tone, and if Byulyi hadn’t been as tired as she was - four straight days of filming will do that to you - she would have understood the misunderstanding immediately and cleared it up. As it was, she merely gaped at her friend, waiting for her brain to play catch up to the situation. When she didn’t say anything, Wheein made a sound of disgust and stalked away. Byulyi was left in her seat, wondering what she did wrong. 

\-----

Six hours later the director finally called it a wrap, and everyone simultaneously relaxed and filled with a new bout of energy. Hyejin bowed to everyone, thanking them for their hard work as Byulyi got up to start tearing everything down. She’d been allowed to take down the set as the shoot had gone by, so all that was left to do was to take the last backdrop off the flybar and then pack that away before she could go home. She left the wings in search of Wheein, and found her packing away her camera equipment along with the rest of the camera crew. 

“Hey Wheein. Got some time to help me take down the backdrop?” Her friend looked up from wrestling her tripod into its bag. Byulyi crouched down to help her. Wheein resisted for a moment before letting go with a sigh. She studiously avoided eye contact. 

Byulyi frowned at this. She’d figured it out after Wheein had walked away, and was eager to make things right with her friend. “You know there’s nothing going on with me and Hyejin, right?”  _ You’re the one that’s been on her mind _ , was what she wanted to say, but that was a conversation for another time. “Come on, I wouldn’t do that to you.” 

“Do what to me?” Wheein zipped up the bag with more force than necessary. “She’s just another talent. I can’t be involved with her anyway.” There were actual rules put in place for this. Byulyi shook her head and shrugged. “What?”

“I’m just saying. We’re friends.” Wheein seemed to deflate at that. “And you really need to talk to her. She feels bad about teasing you.” 

“I know, I know.” Wheein shook herself off. “I’ve been trying to forget that ever happened, to be honest.”

“That’s the spirit. That’s just the kind of jokes she plays.” Byulyi playfully knocked her over. “Come on, let’s go find her.”

“Nah, we’ll see her next week.” Wheein passed off her equipment to another one of the crew and straightened, looking lighter than she had all week. “I’ll do something then.”

“Promise?” Byulyi held out her pinky, and Wheein rolled her eyes. “I’m serious.”

“Pinky promise,” Wheein drawled out sardonically. “Glad we can talk this out like adults.” Byulyi grinned as she pumped their interlocked hands. “Really, really glad.”

“We did the talking thing like adults. Doesn’t mean the fixing part can’t be fun. Besides,” Byulyi tugged them into a walk, their arms brushing against each other as they headed towards the backdrop. “I’m not used to seeing you this gloomy. Come on, we get two full days off.”

“Yay for us.” Wheein was brightening, slowly but surely. “I hate long shoots.” 

“That’s what you get for the elaborate music videos.” Byulyi steered them out of the way of the group of dancers coming out from the dressing room. “One down, eleven more to go.”

“I’ll need coffee on an IV drip by the end of this.” Wheein rubbed her eyes vigorously as Byulyi wheeled out the ladder.  “Are you going for drinks with the rest after this?”

“No thank you,” Byulyi snorted. “I’m going to go home and sleep. I can’t believe you have the energy to even think about that right now.”

“No way, I’m going home too.” Wheein shook the ladder. Byulyi yelped as she hung on, glaring down at her. “I’m kidding.”

“I hate you so much.”

“Told you we should have gotten the scissor lift.” Wheein gestured with her hand impatiently, and they bickered as Byulyi finished taking off the backdrop. As she neared the end, she yelled for an all-clear on the ground below, pleased when her instructions were quickly obeyed. The backdrop fell to the ground easily, and Byulyi clambered down. Wheein was already moving to one end to start rolling it, and Byulyi was about to join her on the other when she saw a familiar face come up behind her friend. Biting back a grin, she opted to push the ladder back instead, waving with a hand to let Wheein know she’d be back soon. 

Looks like Wheein wouldn’t have to wait till after the weekend after all.

\-----

Wheein didn’t contact her over the weekend, so Byulyi still had no idea how her discussion with the hip hop princess of Korea had gone. Upon returning after placing the ladder, Wheein had abandoned packing the backdrop, leaving Byulyi to go about it alone. She’d gotten a text not long after saying Wheein had gone off ahead, apologising for leaving the work half done, but Byulyi understood. She was worried, but not overly so. 

Monday morning saw her dragging herself to the water park they were going to be shooting at on Thursday for a site recce. It was two hours out of Seoul, so Byulyi had had to wake up at 4am to make the 6am call time. The water park wasn’t opened yet to people at that hour, so they would have full reign of it as the sun came up. 

Wheein wasn’t there yet as Byulyi joined the rest of the group by the ticketing booth, two coffees in hand. The director for this shoot greeted her warmly, and Byulyi got to talking to him as they waited for the rest to show up. There would be six of them total for the site recce, and Byulyi was in charge of handling the hotel and room allocations for the length of their shoot. Other than that, she would be helping with crowd control, seeing as how they’d be shooting while the park was still open to the public, albeit at the end of the day. 

At 6.20am, Wheein came tearing around the corner, her bus trundling ahead on the road behind her. Her best friend looked winded as she skidded to a stop next to them, and Byulyi caught her arm sympathetically. “Sorry,” she panted, waving a hand at all of them. “The bus was late this morning.”

“It’s alright.” The director - who was the only person they had to please today, really - flashed her a thumbs up. “We still have lots of time. But let’s head in.” Wheein nodded vigorously, straightening with an embarrassed glance to the others. 

Their colleagues only slapped her on the back good-naturedly as they headed past the gate, accompanied by a park employee that looked a little sleepy for the morning call time. Byulyi handed her best friend one of the cups of coffee. Wheein accepted it gratefully.

“You are a saviour.” Wheein gulped down the drink, making Byulyi laugh as she sipped at hers. “Seriously, I was so nervous about being late I didn’t dare sleep on the bus.”

“But you got enough rest over the weekend, right?” Wheein flushed at that, and Byulyi raised an eyebrow. But before she could ask anything else, Wheein had her attention stolen by their colleague, and had to go. Byulyi reluctantly let her.

Wheein’s strange behaviour was almost forgotten by lunch, which was when she accompanied Byulyi to clear their booking with the hotel. It was just them at this point, which Byulyi was grateful for. The two friends lingered by the hotel’s front desk as the concierge looked over their papers. Thankfully, everything was in order, and they were invited to have a meal at the hotel cafe on the house. It was a buffet menu, and there was no way Byulyi nor Wheein were about to pass that up. 

“Talk about perks, huh?” Wheein rubbed her hands together gleefully as she looked over their choices. The cafe was pretty empty at this time of the day, with most of the guests at the waterpark or sightseeing around the town. “We need to land jobs with ultra-famous celebrities more often.” 

“Or just the ones with big budgets like Ahn Hyejin,” Byulyi chuckled, keeping her voice low just in case. It would be chaotic if anybody found out Hyejin would be staying here before she came down. Her management had hired some security for her, though Byulyi knew the artist hated that. 

They piled their plates high with food and found a seat outdoors by a large pool. It was somewhat overcast today, something that had everyone praying would clear up by the time Thursday rolled around. Doing outdoor shoots were challenging because of the weather, and Byulyi didn’t look forward to lugging heavy equipment in the rain. 

“So…” Byulyi dug into her food innocently, eyeing her friend. “Can we talk about your conversation with Hyejin?”

“What conversation?” Wheein blinked at her, but Byulyi knew there was something she wasn’t saying. She could see it in the way her chewing slowed. Byulyi took a sip of her water to give her more time to fess up. She didn’t. 

“The one you had with her last week, after the shoot. The one you abandoned me for?” Wheein flushed, and Byulyi bit back a smile. She wasn’t mad at all, but Wheein didn’t need to know that. “Come on, spill.”

“Okay.” Looking around furtively, Wheein leaned closer. “What I’m about to tell you doesn’t leave this table. And I’m telling you this because you’re my friend. And the person I trust most in the world, okay?”

“Your mom would be hurt to hear that.”

“Byulyi.”

“Right, serious moment. Got it. Go.” Byulyi mimed pulling her face into a serious expression as she waited for Wheein to talk. Her friend took a deep breath and let it out. “Come on, you’re scaring me a little here.”

Wheein mumbled something too quickly for Byulyi to catch. “Slow down, Speed Racer, geez. I caught none of that.” Wheein made a face and tried again. What she said made Byulyi’s eyes widen. 

“Hyejin and I went out on a date over the weekend, okay?” Byulyi blinked. “I know we’re not supposed to, but she asked, and I couldn’t say no, okay?” Wheein was worried, her eyes darting this way and that to make sure they were still alone. Byulyi did the same. Thankfully, they were the only ones out here. But they lowered their voices just the same. 

“What are you saying? Of course you could have!” Byulyi hissed, pressing her palms flat against the tabletop for emphasis. “You’re the one always telling me not to get -”

“Involved, I know, I know,  _ I know _ .” Wheein looked up at her helplessly. “It was a one-time thing, okay? We made it very clear to each other. Hyejin wanted to get me dinner to make up for her behaviour the first time we met, and I couldn’t say no.”

Byulyi looked at her stricken expression, and felt her heart sink. “Oh no, don’t - you like her, don’t you?” Wheein nodded with that same feeling of helplessness. Byulyi dropped her head to the table with a thud. Her groan was muffled by the wood. “Jung Wheein…”

“I’m sorry.” Wheein sounded as distressed as Byulyi felt at the moment, and Byulyi rolled her face to watch as Wheein gestured helplessly to explain herself. “It was such a good date too. We had to meet somewhere, she couldn’t pick me up because of the paparazzi. Then she brought me to this restaurant her friend owned, and we had all-you-can-eat samgyeopsal and drinks, and then we went to an arcade and sang in one of those coin karaoke games, you know?” Wheein’s face was flushed with happiness, but there was a tinge of sadness and guilt in there too. Byulyi’s heart constricted at that. “And at the end of one of the songs, Hyejin kissed me and god, it was so crazy, you know?” 

“Crazy good? Or crazy crazy?” 

“Crazy good.” Wheein nodded for emphasis. “She’s an awesome kisser.”

Byulyi went back to smother her face into the table. “Did not need to know that about her, nope.”

“Oh shut up, I don’t give you this much grief when you gloat about your girlfriends.”

“They’re  _ not _ my girlfriends,” Byulyi growled as she hauled herself back up. Rubbing her forehead, she breathed out harshly. “Are you  _ sure _ she knows the date is a one-time thing?”

“Yeah.” And if there were only tinges of sadness before, it was the only thing on her face now. Byulyi’s heart sank further. “Yeah, we know.”

Byulyi reached out a hand out, palm up, on the table. Wheein took it with a resigned smile, taking a sip of her glass and staring out at the water. “Cheer up, Wheein,” Byulyi said, trying her best to comfort. “You guys can jump on each other once all of this is over.”

They could last till then, right?

\-----

For the rest of the shoot, Byulyi had to put up with Hyejin making puppy dog eyes at Wheein - who wasn't doing much better, to be honest. If Byulyi wasn't so worried about them being caught, she would have enjoyed it more. They were quite funny to watch really. 

“Don't worry about it,” Byulyi smiled as she patted her friend’s shoulder during one of the breaks on the last day. They were moving to a different location in the water park, and Hyejin had been allowed to roam around until they were ready to go, so it was one of the few moments Byulyi and Wheein had to themselves. “You guys are hiding it well.” At least on set. Wheein had gotten some good-natured teasing for smiling as she texted on her phone, but she was naturally a cheerful person anyway, so no one suspected anything. “Very professional.” A lot of that had to to do with the fact that Byulyi was responsible for making sure Wheein never ended up in a position alone with the talent, but she wasn’t about to say  _ that _ .

“Thanks,” Wheein sighed out, looking up at her friend gratefully. It was a bittersweet moment, because Byulyi could see the tinges of exhaustion in her expression. “I’m glad you're looking out for us.”

“That’s what friends do.” Wheein smiled fondly at her, and Byulyi offered a fist for her to bump. She left her friend to set up, moving to take her spot on the fringes of the space they'd dedicated around the attraction for the shoot. 

It wasn't long before she noticed a commotion to her left. Byulyi turned to get a better look at the woman who was currently trying to talk her way into seeing Hyejin. She was a beautiful woman, with long, dark hair and chubby cheeks that looked super soft. Byulyi immediately felt her heart constrict, her hands going clammy with the need to  _ touch _ .

Clearing her suddenly dry throat, she walked over to her junior colleague, patting the man on the shoulder to tell him she got it. He gave her a grateful smile and slunk away, taking Byulyi’s original position along the perimeter. Byulyi took a deep breath before turning to face Kim Yongsun.

Byulyi wasn't ashamed to admit that she'd had one or two fantasies about the pop star in front to her. The vocalist had a powerful voice, suited towards the high notes in bubbly pop songs and quieter, emotional songs. Byulyi didn't really follow musicians, but she maybe,  _ sort of _ , loosely followed her. 

“Hello, miss,” Byulyi said, slipping on her professional mask. The weight of her lanyard around her neck felt heavier suddenly. “How can I help you?”

“Hi,” Yongsun returned the greeting, hiking her handbag higher on her arm. “I'm looking for Hyejin. I'm her friend.” 

“Does she know you're dropping by today?” Byulyi raised an eyebrow. Yongsun shook her head, and Byulyi had to marvel at how her hair moved and settled perfectly on her head. “She's not here at the moment, but she should be back soon. We're on a break, so she took the chance to explore the water park.”

“Figures.” Yongsun made a face. “Hyejin loves these kinda places.” 

“Yeah, she's been like a kid in a candy store,” Byulyi chuckled, adjusting her cap on her head. Extending that same hand, she took the opportunity to introduce herself. “Moon Byulyi.”

“Kim Yongsun. Oh, so you're Byulyi?” When Byulyi just blinked at her, Yongsun backtracked, raising her hands placatingly. “No, no she didn't say anything weird. She just mentioned she'd made a good friend.”

“Oh, she did, did she?” Byulyi warmed at that. Hyejin was a fun person to be around, and she was glad she considered them friends. “I suppose we have become that.” 

“I'm glad.” Yongsun sighed in relief. “She doesn't make friends easily. I’m always asking her to be more open with people.” 

“I find that hard to believe. She hasn't been shy much with us.” Byulyi spied the woman in question making her way back, a small crowd following her. “Speak of the devil.” Yongsun turned, a smile lighting up her face. The vocalist turned back to her with a pleading expression. 

“Can you help me out? I want to surprise her.” Byulyi nodded, eager to help the beautiful woman. Yongsun hummed thoughtfully before asking for her cap and lanyard, pulling her own sunglasses over her eyes to complete the look. She was already wearing casual clothing - which Byulyi couldn't help but notice looked great on her - so she really looked like any other patron of the park. Or a member of the production team. Byulyi gave her the thumbs up, helping her arrange her hair over her face. She hoped Yongsun didn't notice her fingers tremble, or the way her pulse raced as she stood next to her. And she sincerely hoped Yongsun didn't think she smelled or anything - it was a hot day, and Byulyi longed for the stick of deodorant in her bag. 

Hyejin finally made her way back, giving Byulyi a discreetly harried grin as she passed. Her fans followed behind her, and no one gave them another look. Byulyi found herself smiling as this happened, and she turned to Yongsun with a laugh. “You passed.”

“Awesome.” Yongsun grinned back, and even without seeing her eyes, it was blinding. Byulyi coughed as she looked away, a wicked idea forming in her mind. “Say, how about pretending to be part of the crew? If you have time. We could film it as a hidden camera for the behind the scenes video.” 

“Can I really?” Yongsun seemed excited by the idea, clapping her hands together. “That would be amazing.”   
“Let’s check with the director first.” Byulyi gestured for her to fall in step with her, and with a quick word into her walkie talkie for a replacement on her spot, she led the vocalist towards the thick of the production crew, looking for the director. Finding him, she tugged Yongsun by the arm to keep her close, and introduced the two. 

Thankfully, the director was amused by the idea too. He wanted to get back at Hyejin for all the pranks she’d pulled on the team over the last week, and allowed it. Byulyi held her hand up for a high-five with Yongsun. The vocalist returned it with glee. 

They positioned her with Wheein, who gave Byulyi a knowing look. Byulyi pretended not to see it, busying herself with showing Yongsun how to stand. Someone handed her a smaller camera to film Yongsun from the back. Byulyi had to work harder to capture a still shot. 

They quickly set to rolling, Hyejin already in her ready position. For this shot, Hyejin had to go down the biggest waterslide in the park, coming out the bottom in a splash and landing in the pool. They’d decided that Yongsun was to offer her a towel after, and offer to rub her down, just to see how Hyejin would react. Byulyi and Wheein would work to capture this from two angles. 

And so it begun, with Hyejin having to do two takes to get it right. Yongsun got bolder in between each take, offering the artist water and even touching up her makeup. Both times, Hyejin didn’t recognise her, and Yongsun shared happy looks with Byulyi - well, with the camera, but Byulyi liked to pretend that those looks were meant for her. 

When the director called out that it was good, Yongsun stepped out as they’d planned and got right on to rubbing the artist down. Hyejin jumped at the familiar touch, and looked uncomfortable, but didn’t say anything as Yongsun vigorously rubbed her dry - like a mother and child. Hyejin looked around for help, but couldn’t find any in Wheein and Byulyi. 

When Yongsun tried to dry her hair, that was when Hyejin had enough. 

“Excuse me, miss. But don’t you think you’re acting too familiar?” Hyejin grabbed Yongsun’s hands, forcing them away from her head. She was obviously angered, but was trying not to show it. That was when Yongsun pulled away, hands on her hips. 

“Yah, I do this for you all the time when you’re drunk. Don’t pretend that you’re not used to it.” Hyejin’s mouth fell open in shock as she recognised the voice. “Do you know who I am?”

“Yongsun-unnie?” Happiness grew on Hyejin’s face as Yongsun pulled off her disguise and opened her arms, telling her to come in for a hug. Hyejin laughed, and launched herself at her friend, letting the production crew know it was alright to let loose all of the laughter they’d been holding. 

The force of the hug was enough to send them both falling into the water, which caused even more laughter, as Yongsun spluttered and Hyejin tried to hold her down. They were obviously close, which soothed the momentary panic Byulyi felt at seeing the idol go down. 

Eventually Hyejin let her up, more people coming out of the water with towels. Byulyi shut off her camera and wandered back over to the other side, taking one for herself and handing it to Yongsun. The idol grinned up at her, unabashed even as she dripped onto the floor. 

“Sorry about the cap. And the lanyard. I got them pretty wet.” Yongsun held out the items in one hand as she dried off her face with the other. Byulyi waved her off and took them from her, reaching out to help her with getting dry. The idol was bemoaning her wet clothes when Byulyi spied, from the corner of her eye, Wheein doing the same with Hyejin. Byulyi reluctantly excused herself to pull her friend away, laughing when Hyejin swatted her on the arm for setting it up. 

“Don’t even try to deny it. Wheein told me everything.” Byulyi just laughed harder, her hand wrapping itself around Wheein’s arm as she towed her away, citing having to look through the footage as an excuse. Wheein scrambled to keep up, not turning away until she absolutely had to. She sighed out in relief as they disappeared into the thick of the production crew. Byulyi’s grip around her arm turned into pulling her into a comforting one-shouldered hug. 

“Thanks for getting me out of there.” Wheein looked genuinely grateful. “She’s just so magnetic.”

“Yeah, I figured you needed a little help.” Byulyi herded her over to the tent over the sound board that played the music for this attraction, setting aside her wet things to dry. “Just wanted to get you out of there before anyone noticed how close you were standing to her.”

“I know. Thank you,” Wheein repeated. She turned around again, trying to spot Hyejin behind them. Byulyi sighed, propping her head on her hand as she leant against the mixer. 

“Have you guys talked about it? I mean, I know you guys are obviously texting, but I don’t think that’s about anything good.” Judging from Wheein’s blush, Byulyi was better off not knowing. There were some things one didn’t need to know about their best friends. “And please don’t tell me what they are.”

“No, we haven’t really talked about it.” Wheein sighed. “I told her we can’t go on anymore dates, but we’re still flirting with each other, I guess. She’s… fun. We’re just having fun.” Byulyi raised an eyebrow.

“Who are you trying to convince? Me? Or yourself?” Byulyi didn’t want to play the bad guy, but someone had to. Wheein swallowed visibly. Byulyi left her to her thoughts as she joined Wheein in staring out over the pool, where the production crew was packing up to move to yet another location. This would be their last one in the day, before they stopped for an early dinner break while waiting for the night to fall. Then there would be two more location shots before they could call it a wrap. They also had to redo a shot from the night before, which meant everyone would be staying another night at the hotel - who had been happy to accommodate them, considering it meant they had Ahn Hyejin with them for another night. 

But they both knew they weren’t watching the production crew. Wheein nudged her gently, leaning into her side as they watched Hyejin and Yongsun talking to each other, both of them with wide smiles on their faces. 

“So… Kim Yongsun, huh?” There was nothing but empathy in her tone, because Wheein knew exactly what was going on. Byulyi sighed. “She’s been your girl crush for ages.”

“It’s almost like the gods are screwing with me,” Byulyi’s folded both her arms on the mixer, one of her hands tracing shapes on the back of Wheein’s. “She’s going to be around for one of the music videos, did I tell you that? Hyejin and her are collaborating on it.” 

Wheein whistled lowly. “Well, crap.” Byulyi let out a wry chuckle.  _ Well, crap _ indeed.


	2. when the moon met the sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little shorter, but hopefully still good!

They finished the day shoot without incident, Yongsun staying to watch. The production crew liked her, because she was smiling brightly and stayed out of the way. At one point, she even helped Wheein out with carrying her camera. Not that Wheein needed it, but still. It was the thought that counted. 

They were heading back to the hotel for dinner, Byulyi leading the way. Everyone was in a good mood despite their exhaustion. The promise of good food and ending soon hung in the air. Byulyi was in the middle of chatting with some of her colleagues when Hyejin came up next to her, effectively stealing her attention away. 

“Hey, can Yongsun stay for dinner? I’ll pay for her share.” Byulyi blinked as she considered it. 

“Let me call the hotel to check if they have space, but it should be fine. I’ll just make sure they split the bill for her share.” 

“Thanks.” Hyejin’s smile turned sly. “You know, you and Wheein should sit with us. For dinner.” 

“Why?” Byulyi tried to deflect. “Is the food better at your table?”

“Not sure, but. The company’s great.” Hyejin looked meaningfully behind her. Byulyi followed her gaze to find that it was on Yongsun, who was currently nodding along seriously to something the director was saying to her. As if she knew she was being watched, the vocalist glanced up for just a moment, but it was enough for their eyes to meet. Byulyi gulped.

“I’m not sure.” Byulyi managed a smile, Wheein’s words of warnings ringing in her ears. “It won’t look great if I abandon the production team to sit with you guys.” 

“That’s a pity.” Hyejin pouted, and Byulyi had to focus on not tripping over her own feet. Which wasn’t a problem she had often. “Oh well, maybe we can catch up later. In our rooms. Haven’t had much time to talk to you and Wheein this time round.” Byulyi wanted to point out the fact that Hyejin was definitely texting Wheein a lot, but recognised that out in public with the rest of her colleagues around wasn’t the best time. She managed to murmur out some affirmative response that Hyejin was happy with before skipping away, leaving Byulyi alone at the head of the group again. 

Realising she’d just accepted an invitation for her and Wheein to be  _ alone _ with Hyejin in a room for the rest of the night, Byulyi wanted to facepalm. 

_ Well, crap.  _

\-----

Byulyi still wasn’t sure how it happened, but when she and Wheein finally knocked on Hyejin’s hotel room door, it was Yongsun who opened it. The vocalist was wearing a tee shirt from the waterpark and nothing else, which made Byulyi suddenly very interested in a spot over Yongsun’s left shoulder. 

“Hey guys! Sorry, my clothes were still damp, and Hyejin didn’t bring an extra set of pajamas.” She ushered them in, but Byulyi hesitated. “What?”

“I have an extra pair of sweatpants. If you want to wear them.” She didn’t, in fact, have an extra pair. But she would gladly give up hers if it meant Yongsun wouldn’t be half-naked in close quarters. Wheein patted her arm sympathetically as she slipped past Yongsun first, Hyejin greeting her with a happy sound. Yongsun smiled brilliantly as she nodded, and Byulyi almost ran back to the room she was sharing with Wheein. She changed back into her jeans, mourning the loss of comfort, but ultimately deciding it was for the greater good. Sacrifices and all that. 

She lingered in her room, trying to come up with an excuse to explain her jeans, and only headed back when she had one. Sure enough, Yongsun’s eyes narrowed when she saw Byulyi’s jeans, but Byulyi’s reassurance that she would have to go out on a supermarket run for the production crew was quickly accepted. Yongsun didn’t even comment on the fact that Byulyi had been wearing the exact same pair of sweats just moments before, for which Byulyi was grateful for. 

The women were already sat in a loose circle on Hyejin’s bed, which was a big, queen-sized bed. They were in the middle of playing a game of cards, it seemed, which they quickly restarted to include Byulyi. They chatted about the shoot and what their plans were for the rest of the weekend for the length of the game. All safe topics for Byulyi and Wheein. 

And then -

“So do you know when the next shoot is?” Hyejin asked, picking up another card from the deck. She frowned at it before discarding two. Byulyi blinked. 

“Doesn’t your manager tell you these things?” The next one was picking up in a few days, but was in a soundstage lot so Byulyi and Wheein would be working in shifts everyday until then to get things ready. “He’s in charge of your schedule after all.”

“That man doesn’t tell me anything.” There was bitterness in her tone, and Hyejin pouted when she drew another bad card. “Damn it.”

“Why not?” Wheein asked, strategically sat next to Hyejin with a pillow between them. Byulyi had thrown her an encouraging smile for that. 

“It’s an idol thing,” Yongsun jumped in this time, with the same amount of bitterness. “Most agencies do it to make it hard for their talents to date.”

“You can’t plan an outing if you don’t know when you have free time,” Hyejin wryly said. Byulyi exchanged a glance with Wheein - she hadn’t known that. “It’s smart, really.” 

“That sounds… suffocating.” The only rule for dating in the production house was  _ don't date the talent _ , which didn’t leave much room for interpretation, but Byulyi understood it from a professional standpoint. She'd heard of the dating bans in idol companies, but she’d never thought that they’d go to such lengths.

“Why do you think I’m always running away from my manager?” Hyejin laughed, but with no real mirth. “God, I hate that man. I really can’t stand him.”

“One more year, Hyejin.” Byulyi turned to look at Yongsun as she said that, the vocalist’s voice uncharacteristically somber. “Just stick with it.”

Byulyi exchanged a glance with Wheein, both of them clearly wanting to know what that meant, but weren’t about to ask. Hyejin caught it, and sighed. She set her cards aside as she fidgeted slightly.

“This doesn’t leave this room, alright?” Hyejin glared at her best friend, and Yongsun had the grace to look chagrined. “I have one more year on my contract with my current agency, but then I’m signing on with Yongsun’s.” Byulyi nodded knowingly. “Her’s is a lot more focused on the artist, rather than the production value. It’s more family-like.” Hyejin’s gaze grew distant. “I think I need something like that now.”

“My company doesn’t have a dating ban either,” Yongsun brought up cheekily, avoiding her best friend’s heated gaze by looking through her hand again. “That’s a plus, isn’t it?” She was smiling mischievously. Byulyi couldn’t stop staring. 

“Right…” Hyejin cleared her throat uncomfortably. “Well, when I find someone I want to date, I’ll let you know.” 

Wheein was suddenly very focused on her cards, and Byulyi decided to steer the conversation to safer waters. “So have you taken advantage of that, Yongsun? Having the freedom to date?” It was satisfying to watch Yongsun redden. “I’m curious. There was something about you and Eric Nam recently…”

“There’s nothing going on between me and him!” The outburst was much too loud in the room, and Byulyi was taken aback by her fire. Catching herself, Yongsun’s blushed deepened as she settled again, touching Byulyi’s arm apologetically. “Sorry, I just get asked that a lot. It gets on your nerves after awhile.”   
“I can imagine,” Byulyi murmured, hyperaware of how it felt to have Yongsun touching her. “Sorry for bringing it up.”

“It’s okay.” 

“Besides,” Hyejin smirked behind her hand. “He’s not her type.” Yongsun looked ready to leap across the pile of cards in between them and murder her friend. 

“I always thought he was a nice guy.” Byulyi wanted to give Wheein points for trying, but Yongsun nodded vehemently. “That’s exactly it.” When everyone just looked at her curiously, Yongsun rolled her eyes with exasperation. “He’s a nice guy, and he knows it. I don’t trust guys like that.”

“ _ Just _ guys?” Hyejin teased, and this time Yongsun reached out to slap her with a pillow. “Ow, I'm calling security on you.”

“ _ Hyejin _ ,” Yongsun hissed, her eyes darting between Wheein and Byulyi nervously. Hyejin just waved off her best friend’s panic. “Relax. They're cool.” Hyejin smirked. “And Byulyi-unnie’s as straight as a straw. The bendy ones, of course.”

Rolling her eyes, Byulyi hid her blush behind her hand of cards, not daring to look up. Gods, kill her now. 

“Still. I'll thank you for being so casual with my privacy.” Byulyi couldn't see it, but she could certainly hear the annoyance in the idol’s tone. Hyejin made a non-committal noise, which had Byulyi nudging her and glaring. 

“What?”

“Not everyone’s as comfortable and open with their sexuality as you are, Hyejin-nim.” Byulyi raised an eyebrow. Hyejin’s eyes shuttered for a moment, and Byulyi would have missed the stormy look if she hadn't already been looking at her. Hyejin regained her brightness quickly, her familiar teasing smirk settling comfortably on her lips. Byulyi wondered if she had imagined it.

“Ah, Byulyi-unnie, what are you saying? We're all friends here, aren't we?”

“Technically,” Yongsun pointed between her, Wheein and Byulyi. “We only met today.”

Obviously outmatched, Hyejin set aside her cards, giving up on the game. “God, we’re too sober. Let’s play a game. Loser has to go with Byulyi and buy alcohol from the convenience store down the road.” Hyejin mischievously suggested. 

A quick and intense game of rock-paper-scissors later, Byulyi and Yongsun ended up walking down the dark road at midnight. 

“Byulyi, shine your light there!” Yongsun squeaked, and Byulyi obliged, trying not to think too much about the way the vocalist was clinging onto her arm. Her mind was still thinking about leaving her best friend alone with the talent, but Wheein had given her that look that clearly said she had something to talk to Hyejin about. 

Byulyi definitely wasn't complaining about accompanying Yongsun on her penalty. It was an opportunity to ask her a few things. 

“There's nothing there.” Byulyi patted the idol’s arm comfortingly. “And whatever it is will be more scared of us then we are of them.”

“Really!” Yongsun jumped again at something just out of reach of the light from Byulyi’s handphone. Byulyi chuckled, hoping it would set her at ease. It worked, surprisingly, and Yongsun laughed a little too. It felt strange to hear it in real life. “Sorry. You probably think I’m some pathetic scaredy-cat.” Her embarrassment was cute, and Byulyi couldn't resist teasing her further. 

“Ah, I already knew that, unnie. You looked ready to pass out when you lost.” 

“Yah!” Yongsun slapped Byulyi’s arm. Neither of them seemed to see it coming, which left Byulyi wincing and Yongsun pulling away completely. Byulyi found she missed her closeness. “Sorry, I did that without thinking.”

“It's okay. That's what friends do.” Were they friends? Maybe she shouldn't have insinuated that, remembering how Yongsun had brought up the fact that they'd just met today earlier. “I listen to some of your music, you know. I'm a big fan.”

“You are?” Yongsun blinked owlishly, and Byulyi chanced a glance to see her beautifully lit by a lone streetlamp. Those were stretched out on the road they were walking on, few and far in between. “I never would have guessed.”

“Why? I don't look like it?”

“And you don't act like it. Not that I want you to, of course. Please don't start now.” Yongsun winced at the way her words were coming out. “Sorry, I just meant -”

“Note to self: Kim Yongsun’s favourite word is ‘sorry’,” Byulyi playfully announced to herself. “Hmm, that would make a good headline for a fan site post.”

“You're kidding.” Yongsun swatted her arm again, except this time both of them knew it was coming. “Stop teasing me. I'm older than you, you know.”

Still grinning from the hit she'd received, Byulyi found her earlier reservations and nervousness fading away. It wasn't hard to, with Yongsun. Strange. 

“So… you know about Hyejin and Wheein, right?” Byulyi asked tentatively. She had a feeling that the hip hop princess had confided in her friend. When Yongsun nodded, suddenly solemn, Byulyi breathed a sigh of relief. “What's up with that?”

“What do you mean?” Yongsun’s steps slowed, and Byulyi matched it. She kept an eye on the idol and the other on their surroundings, staying alert for wildlife that would be in danger of scaring Yongsun. 

“I just mean, what's going on there? Wheein is my best friend. Is Hyejin playing her?” Byulyi was already a few steps ahead before she realised the idol had stopped. “What?”

Yongsun was watching her contemplatively. Byulyi had to resist the urge to shiver under her gaze. She repeated her last question until Yongsun shook her head, seeming to come back to herself. 

“No, no, I was just… surprised, is all.” Byulyi guided her out of the way of a pothole. Yongsun let her. “I keep forgetting people don't know Hyejin as well as I do.”

Byulyi had to chuckle at that. “How do you forget  _ that _ ?” It seemed a pretty hard thing to miss. 

Yongsun took a deep breath, amused at herself as well. “I'm a busy woman, Moon Byulyi. I can't keep track of all my friends.” She flicked her hair teasingly, and they both shared a laugh. “No,” Yongsun continued, turning serious again. “Hyejin isn't this friendly to everyone. She must really like you two. I can see why.” The way she said it made her sound wistful and envious somehow, and Byulyi chose not to comment on it. She didn't know the idol well enough to. 

“I like her too.” And Wheein really, really did, but Byulyi wasn't going to betray her trust like that without getting something in return. “I'm not just asking for Wheein.”

Yongsun smiled appreciatively at that, patting Byulyi’s arm gently. The warmth of her touch seemed to sear right through the fabric of her jacket, and Byulyi swallowed to hide her reaction to the touch. 

“Hyejin really likes her.” Yongsun said eventually. “She wouldn't do any anything about it if she didn't.”

“That's good.” Byulyi hummed as she held the light up higher. “Then I hope they can hold out till filming ends.” At Yongsun’s inquisitive look, Byulyi smiled wryly. “Idols have dating bans, right? Our production house says no to dating the talent.” Yongsun gaped at that. “Wheein could lose her job if they found out.”

“I didn't know that.” There was real alarm in her tone. Byulyi nodded. “I mean I can see why, but I didn't - does Hyejin know?”

Byulyi shrugged, the convenience store coming into view in the distance. Finally. She nudged Yongsun to hurry up. “I'm assuming so. Wheein said she made it very clear they couldn’t go on another date.” Yongsun frowned. “It should be fine. They're both adults, right?”

“Hyejin’s like a kid when it comes to feelings,” Yongsun snorted. “She looks super mature, and she is, in many ways. But she became a trainee when she was a teenager. She hasn't had much chance to have normal life experiences. That's why I'm worried.” Byulyi tried not to focus on the way Yongsun bit her lip. “Hyejin might get hurt if Wheein isn't careful.”

“Wheein could too,” she said with some bite. Yongsun had the grace to look chagrined. “But that's why they have us, right?” Byulyi smiled reassuringly. “What would they do without wise and worldly unnies?” 

“Something stupid like make out in a compromising situation, I guess.” Yongsun snorted again at the thought. “I'm suddenly less eager to return to the hotel room.” Byulyi couldn't help her laugh. Yongsun looked at her in confusion. 

“You're nothing like what I expected, you know?” When Yongsun just stared at her, Byulyi kicked her feet at the ground. “In interviews and stuff you seem so much brighter I guess. But I like this better.” Yongsun didn't feel like she had anything to prove. She felt like a regular person. Byulyi was glad for that. 

“That's showbiz I guess.” Byulyi wondered if she would be able to see her blush if there was more light. “It's all about playing a role.”

“I'm sorry Hyejin outed you like that.” Byulyi still felt bad about that. “I won't tell anyone.” 

“Thank you.” Yongsun glanced at her gratefully. “That means a lot.” 

They fell into silence the rest of the way, Byulyi lost in thought. A week ago, she would never have imagined meeting Kim Yongsun, let alone getting along with her like this. It felt like a dream, she thought, trying not to react to the way it felt to have Yongsun walking so close that their arms brushed with every step. And when Yongsun suddenly squealed again, thinking she'd spotted a huge rat on the road next to them, Byulyi found herself scared in a way she'd never really been before. 

\-----

Despite the exciting - and anxiety-inducing - developments to her (nonexistent) love life, the shooting for the music videos continued to run smoothly. Whatever Wheein had to talk to Hyejin about seemed to keep her on her best behaviour, the talent the picture of professionalism around not just Wheein, but Byulyi as well. Byulyi felt a little hurt by the distance, but understood it.

When she brought it up to Wheein, her best friend turned sad. “We’re both trying,” she had said, and Byulyi almost regretted asking. “But to do that, we decided that we probably shouldn’t text or talk to each other anymore. For a bit.”

“That sucks.” Wheein returned her commiserating smile. “For what it’s worth, I’m glad you guys are being so mature about this.”

“Being an adult sucks,” Wheein moaned. Byulyi - thinking of her own crush on another particular talent - couldn’t help but agree. Though she had it easier didn't she? At least Yongsun wasn't in close proximity almost every day of the week. And Byulyi didn't have her number. 

Staying focused on work distracted them enough that Byulyi found it a surprise to realise that a month and a half had passed, and they were halfway done with the dozen promised videos. 

“Time flies, I suppose.” Wheein had shrugged at Byulyi’s stricken expression. Her lips turned up in amusement as she peered closer at her friend. “Are you actually upset about this?”

“Uh,  _ yeah _ ,” Byulyi nodded empathetically. “I’ve gotten used to pulling so much overtime. The money’s going to be good this month.” She rubbed her hands in glee. Wheein rolled her eyes. She turned back to the schedule on the wall of the production house office, her lips pursed as she considered it. 

“Hey, I’m not working on the next one.”

“What?” Byulyi leaned closer, confused. “But you’ve been around since the first one.”

A loud question aimed at no one in particular cleared up the situation. “Boss-nim needs you to cover an event, Wheein. You get an off day for it.” Seulgi called out from where she was getting herself a drink from the pantry. “He said he sent you an email about it.”

“Crap.” Wheein dug out her phone as Seulgi wandered closer. “Thanks.”

“Don’t forget to pick up your FitBits before you leave today. The wellness challenge starts tomorrow.”

“The what?” Byulyi gaped at her, and Seulgi chuckled. 

“You guys really need to read your emails. We’re tracking steps. The team with the most steps wins.” Byulyi vaguely remembered an office memo about this. “You’re on my team Byul, so take it seriously. I want that trip to Osaka.” 

Sighing noisily so Seulgi knew exactly what she thought of that, Byulyi promised to start inserting morning runs into her routine. As they bickered over that, the door to the main office opened. Another of their colleagues brought in a box decorated with construction paper, and left it next to the pantry, adjusting it just so. Noticing this, Byulyi called out a greeting and asked what it was.

“We’re raising funds for Sungpyo’s medical bills,” Heeyeon fidgeted with her cap nervously as she explained, and Byulyi found herself drifting closer. The box had Sungpyo’s name on it, along with a picture of him before his accident. It had obviously been taken from his social media. Byulyi found herself turning somber at the memory of the news. 

“How’s he doing?” she asked, and Heeyeon shrugged. 

“As best as he can. Bummed that he can’t walk around as per normal, but the doctor says he should be fine in six months. And then it’s just physical therapy until he can get his strength back. But that means he won’t be able to work for at least a year.”

“But his insurance is covering him, right?”

“Some of it,” she shook her head in disgust. “They’re not covering all of it because they don’t classify this as a workplace accident, since he wasn’t technically supposed to be on the catwalk then.” Byulyi found herself mirroring her disgust. Sungpyo had been one of the head technicians, and had fallen off the catwalk in one of the soundstages while helping an intern. 

“That sucks.” 

“Well, he’s staying optimistic, considering he survived falling from that height. Lucky thing that cherry picker was in the way.” Byulyi couldn’t help but agree. Taking out her wallet, she put in a few bills, smiling reassuringly when Heeyeon looked at her gratefully. “Don’t mention it. We’re all in this together, right?”

Workplace safety was something they took very seriously, but no one could plan for every single accident. Byulyi hadn't been there when it happened, but she could almost imagine it - the catwalk giving way, Sungpyo’s body falling through the air. They said he hadn't screamed, his mind trying to catch up to what was happening to his body. Instinct had saved him, causing him to clamp onto the safety railings of the cherry picker, but the force of the sudden stop had sent a jolt so fierce down his spine, he let go and fell the rest of the way to land on the concrete floor. He had screamed then, going into shock. The doctors had emphasized how lucky he had been to be able to walk away with just broken legs. 

The memory of that stayed with Byulyi as she reported to the soundstage, leaving her in a brooding mood as she worked on the fly bars again. Wheein found her there much later, bag on her shoulder. 

“Are you okay?” She asked, eyes worried. “You've been quiet all day.”

“Just thinking of Sungpyo,” Byulyi said, shrugging slightly. She pulled off her gloves and set her tools aside. “Are you heading off already?”

“Just about. I thought we could go out tonight, get some drinks? That might help with your mood.” The tentative smile helped ease the last of the funk that had settled over her, and Byulyi found herself agreeing with excitement. 

The bar they always went to was near to the soundstage they worked on, but Byulyi didn't feel like bumping into some of their colleagues tonight. So they went to a different bar, a place Wheein chose courtesy of Google. It was a busy place, and Byulyi could quickly tell that it catered to celebrities, judging from the number of signatures on the wall. She was just about ready to tug on Wheein’s sleeve and suggest they find someplace else when the sound of their names being called caught their attention. 

Byulyi sometimes felt that fate liked to screw with her. This was yet another example of it. 

Sitting in a corner of the bar were Hyejin and Yongsun, the two of them wide-eyed and happy to see them. Well, Yongsun looked happy. Hyejin looked a little uncomfortable as they drew closer, her eyes flicking to Wheeein before resolutely focusing on Byulyi. 

“I thought it was you guys! What are you doing here?” Yongsun asked, excitement coming off her in waves. A glass of something sat on the table in front of her, and Byulyi had a feeling it wasn't her first.

“We came to cheer this one up,” Wheein answered, nudging Byulyi’s side. “She was having a pretty tough day at work.”

“What? Why?” Byulyi immediately blushed when Yongsun grabbed her arm. “Is everything okay?” 

“Yeah, everything’s fine.” Byulyi tried to hide her grimace. “I was just thinking about things, is all.” Hyejin nodded as if she understood, while Yongsun pouted. 

“You guys should join us,” Yongsun declared loudly, and Byulyi found herself looking around to make sure they weren't being watched. She was relieved to notice that they weren't. “Come on, pull up a few chairs.”

Glancing quickly at her friend, who shrugged with a weak smile, Byulyi realized she had to make a decision. Hyejin was just watching the both of them carefully, and Byulyi remembered how much she missed talking to the short-haired woman. 

Yongsun squealed when Byulyi began looking for free chairs for them to pull over, and offered the first to Wheein before taking one herself. It was a round table, so Wheein couldn't get out of sitting in between Hyejin and Yongsun. Byulyi nudged her friend’s foot under the table in a comforting manner. 

Yongsun called for some menus and turned back to them, still on that same high. “The duck is really good. I suggest tacos.” 

“This place has  _ tacos _ ?” Byulyi gaped as she stared at Wheein, who just shrugged. “Where have you brought us?”

“Hey, it got five stars.” Wheein tapped her fingers on the tabletop. “I wouldn't mind tacos.”

“We've already eaten, but get whatever you want.” Yongsun’s eyes were gleaming, and Byulyi suddenly became way too aware of how close they were. It was a pretty small table, now that she thought about it, and her leg was touching Yongsun’s. Yongsun, who was wearing shorts. Yongsun, who looked damned  _ good _ in those shorts. Byulyi swallowed discreetly. 

“Menus,” the waiter announced as he came over, and Byulyi took one with a smile to distract herself. Wheein ended up going with the tacos, while Hyejin pitched in with a few suggestions. 

“How often do you guys come here?” Byulyi grumbled, finally going with a random stab at the paper. “This.” The waiter nodded. 

“Drinks?”

“Whatever she's having.” Byulyi pointed towards Yongsun. “She's definitely in a good mood.” Her smirk only grew wider when Wheein said the same, joining in her teasing. Hyejin laughed while Yongsun pouted. 

“You might be disappointed,” Hyejin drawled, pulling her own drink closer. “Yongsun’s a lightweight.”

“Excuse me, this is hard liquor!” 

“Oh, we're already at the part of the night where you pretend you can handle actual alcohol? Wait for me to catch up.” As the friends bickered, Byulyi waved the waiter away with a polite smile and thanks, turning back to enjoy the show. Wheein was biting on her lips to hide her own laughter. The sight made Byulyi chuckle, which brought the attention back to her. 

“You guys are cute,” she said light-heartedly. “It's such a coincidence you guys are here tonight.”

“We’re preparing ourselves for the shoot next week,” Hyejin sighed as if it were a big pain. “You can't expect us to be sober the whole time, can you?”

“We’d be more offended if we weren't only interested in all the money you're making us.”

“Yah, we could still cancel all those fancy plans, so don't get too cocky.” Byulyi snorted at that. 

“What's that?” Byulyi turned to find Yongsun staring at her FitBit with intense concentration. She'd put it on to test if it was working but hadn't taken it off. Hyejin gave the device a baleful stare after Byulyi had explained it to them. 

“That’s gross. You should sue them for cruel and unusual punishment,” Hyejin muttered, taking another sip of her drink. Yongsun looked absolutely giddy as she grabbed Byulyi’s hand to inspect the device closer, and Byulyi let her play with it, trying to ignore the tingles that rush up and down her arm wherever Yongsun touched. 

“It’s not the worst. We get a pretty cool trip to Japan out of it.” 

“Last year, they gave us a paid week off as a gift,” Wheein chipped in casually. Byulyi grinned at her. It was obvious she was still butthurt her team hadn’t won. “Yongsun-unnie, what are you doing?” 

“You guys should join me. I run every morning by the Han River.” Yongsun smiled winningly. Byulyi raised an eyebrow while Wheein laughed. 

“I think it might be harder to actually get Byulyi to work up a sweat, Yongsun-unnie. Byulyi’s a gym rat,” Wheein teased. 

If it was even possible, Yongsun’s excitement rose even further. “You are?” Byulyi blushed as she nodded. 

“Oh my god, you two are perfect for each other.” Hyejin slapped the table for emphasis. “The last time I went to the gym with Yongsun-unnie, I nearly died.” 

“Let's go, let’s go, let’s go!” Yongsun was vibrating right now, and it was starting to scare Byulyi a bit. 

“Are you always like this when you're drunk?”

“She normally goes right to sleep -”

“I do not!”

“But she’s excited you guys are here, apparently,” Hyejin continued as if there hadn't been an interruption. “Please say you’ll take her, she hasn't had a gym buddy in years.”

It only took Yongsun’s eyes to turn pleading to get Byulyi to cave. The idol squealed, pulling Byulyi into a hug. As her senses were engulfed in everything  _ Yongsun, Yongsun, Yongsun _ , she pleaded silently with Wheein to help. A tingling sensation on her back let her know they were being watched. Byulyi was suddenly afraid of paparazzi or any of Yongsun’s fans in the vicinity. She'd dealt with enough talents to know there was always one around. 

“Yongsun-unnie, Byulyi’s turning blue,” Wheein said with a smirk. The idol gasped as she pulled away, and Byulyi was turning to face her and honestly she had no idea how it happened, but suddenly she felt something soft press against her lips. Something that felt a lot like they could be Yongsun’s lips. 

Blushing hard, Byulyi nearly fell off her chair in her haste to get up. Had that…?

It quickly became obvious that it had really happened, because her lips were still tingling, and Yongsun was pressing her fingers against her lips with an expression Byulyi couldn't place. Hyejin and Wheein were quickly overcoming their shock, and before they could say anything to make her blush worse, Byulyi mumbled something about getting some air before leaving. She hoped it wasn't too obvious she was almost running. 

The cold air outside the bar did nothing to cool her blush or the overwhelming warmth she felt throughout her body. Byulyi shivered slightly, cursing leaving her jacket behind at work as she stood on the street, trying to process what had just happened. 

Yongsun had kissed her. Granted, it had probably been an accident, but for a moment, their lips had touched, and Byulyi got proof that those lips really were as soft as she looked. 

She groaned as she considered stamping her foot on the ground like a child. This was beyond ridiculous. There were so many reasons this was a terrible idea: her job was on the line, this was only the second time they'd met, Yongsun had no idea of the massive crush Byulyi had on her. She cursed her traitorous heart for wanting nothing more than for that to happen again. With the right intention. 

Byulyi sighed noisily as she crossed her arms, trying to find a solution for her situation. She was good at this, problem-solving was what she did for a living, and Byulyi never saw the point of beating around the bush.

So she would go back in there, she decided, and she'd tell Yongsun she liked her, in front of their individual best friends, and they'd have a good laugh about it because really, what sort of strange kind of double date would they be on then? Two not-couples out in a bar trying to pretend they weren't interested with each other. 

Except when she returned, the food had arrived and Yongsun was passed out on the table, with Wheein looking on incredulously as Hyejin sighed, contemplating loudly if they should just pour the rest of her drink over the sleeping idol to wake her up. 

Guess that confession would have to wait. 


	3. early morning runs

**Unknown Number** (07:30) hey byulyi! hope you don’t mind that i got your number from hyejinie!

**Moon Byulyi** (09:42) I’m sorry, but who is this?

**Unknown Number** (11:45) sorry, i really should have said lol. it’s yongsun!

**Unknown Number** (11:46) wanted to say i’m sorry about the other night. i didn’t mean to fall asleep. i hope i wasn’t too much trouble.

**Unknown Number** (11:46) and i wanted to ask for my new gym buddy’s availability this weekend!

**Moon Byulyi** (12:15) Oh hey, unnie :) No, you were no problem at all. Hyejin took you home after all. And I didn’t forget about gymming together, but this weekend is no good for me. I’ve gone back home for the weekend.

**Kim Yongsun-unnie** (13:30) oh that’s so cute!!!!

**Kim Yongsun-unnie** (13:30) where’s home?

**Moon Byulyi** (13:32) Bucheon. I’ll be back on Monday for shoot set-up though.

**Kim Yongsun** (13:33) should we go out wednesday then??

**Kim Yongsun** (13:33) i have a schedule tuesday

**Moon Byulyi** (13:45) Wednesday morning works for me :)

**Kim Yongsun** (13:46) yayyyyyyy <3

**Kim Yongsun** (13:46) it’s a date! *blowing kiss emoji*

\- - - - -

Byulyi did like running. It sounded like such a jock thing to say, but she loved it. Rhythmic movements, early morning, and her music playing in her ears. She often liked running alone, because not many people were able to keep up with how far she liked to run. She used to run track, after all.

So when she was stretching out while waiting for Yongsun to arrive, Byulyi figured she would have to cut it shorter this morning, and go out for another run after work. She didn’t mind though - she had planned to get in more steps by running the distance to her apartment.

She took a deep breath as she stared out at the horizon, where the sun was just about to crawl behind some buildings. She was nervous, she realised, as she thought about seeing Yongsun again. Over text, it had been easy to hide her anxiety, but now she’d actually have to see her. Interact with her.

Run with her.

Oh god, what was she even _thinking_?

Wheein had looked impressed when Byulyi moaned about Yongsun messaging her. “That was fast,” she’d mentioned, handing over some safety cables to attach a light on the rig. “Someone’s eager.”

“I’m _not_ ,” Byulyi rolled her eyes. Wheein snorted.

“I wasn’t talking about you.” Byulyi clambered down from the ladder, sighing as she inspected the rig. Wheein’s smile turned mischievous. “Must be nice to be so wanted, huh?”

“Oh shut up,” Byulyi was steadfastly ignoring how warm her cheeks were. “Nothing’s happening.” Wheein didn’t need to scoff at that. Even Byulyi had a hard time believing herself.

“Hey!” She looked up from stretching out her hamstring to see the idol jogging towards her. Even this early, Yongsun looked put together. Byulyi couldn’t help but notice she was barefaced - it was a little startling to realise that Yongsun looked different without it. For starters, her eyebrows weren’t as prominent.

“I’m not late, am I?” Yongsun stopped next to her, worriedly frowning as Byulyi pulled out of her lunge to properly greet her. “I thought we said 6.30?”

“No, you’re fine.” Byulyi shrugged. “I just live nearby and was already up, so.”

“You were already up?” Yongsun raised an eyebrow. “I thought you had work yesterday.”   
Touched she’d remembered that, Byulyi shrugged again. “It was a normal shift day. I went to bed early to make our run.” Shaking herself out one last time, Byulyi rocked on her heels. “So… before we start, I have to ask. What kind of runner are you?”

“Normally I do around three or five, if I can push it. This isn’t my usual running spot though, so I’m not sure how far I’d be able to do.” She looks around the park with appraising eyes. “Does the track run along the whole of it?”

“I mean, I normally run the whole seven kilometers, but we can do five if you want.”

“You run the whole seven kilometers?” Yongsun blinked. “Are you training for a marathon or something?” Byulyi chuckled easily. A quick glance at her watch showed her that they would have to get started soon so that she still had time to get ready before work, so she gestured with her head for them to begin. They settled into easy conversation as they jogged with a light pace, asking each other about their weeks.

It was nice, Byulyi reflected in the silence that fell between them during a moderate incline. She’d forgotten what it was like to have company on her runs. Running track throughout her entire school career meant that she’d grown up with a team. People to track her times and watch her form and goof off with after training. Running alone was meditative, but running with someone else was fulfilling in a different way.

“So… Hyejin told me something.” Yongsun started while they were taking a break around the three kilometer mark. Byulyi took a sip of her water as she took deep breaths, shaking out her ankles as she did so. The idol was doing well, in her opinion. Breathing a little harder, but otherwise okay. She tried not to linger on how good she looked, even while sweaty. “About the other night at the restaurant.” Byulyi felt something twist quietly in her stomach, but she ignored it in favour of a smile.

“What was it?”

“She said we may have kissed? By accident?” Yongsun had her gaze ahead of her, but without her makeup, Byulyi could see a blush on her cheeks. Although that could have been from the exercise.

Yeah, Byulyi decided to believe. Just from the exercise.

“Um, I guess so.” She didn’t really want to be having this conversation. To give her something to do, Byulyi bent over to tie her already tied shoelaces. “I’m surprised you remember.”

“I wasn’t sure, to be honest.” Yongsun giggled nervously. “I figured it was an accident, but. Well.” Byulyi glanced up unsurely, only to see Yongsun’s blush become stronger. “I just - well, we’ve only really just met, and you seem cool, I haven’t had -”

“Unnie,” Byulyi interrupted, confused. “It _was_ an accident.”

“I know _that_ ,” Yongsun coughed into her hand. “I just - when Hyejin told me it happened, I was trying to figure out a way to bring it up without it being awkward.”

Byulyi blinked. “I feel like this is more awkward for you than it is for me.” Her heart was racing in her chest though. It took a lot for her to ignore it. “And don’t worry, unnie. It was an accident.”

“Good.” Yongsun sounded so relieved that Byulyi raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“Is the thought of kissing me really so bad?” Byulyi wasn’t an idiot. She knew she was charming; she never really had any trouble getting girls to go home with her. “I’m quite the catch, you know.”

If Byulyi wasn’t sure it was a blush before, she definitely did now. Wide-eyed, Yongsun shoved her with a gasp. “I didn’t say that!”

“You didn’t _not_ say it,” Byulyi teased, some of her earlier apprehension eased. “Oh damn. Your loss though.” She couldn’t help herself - she winked. “I have many good points.” Unable to help herself, Byulyi wriggled her fingers just out of sight. Yongsun’s jaw dropped. Byulyi burst out laughing.

“You’re incorrigible!” With a huff, Yongsun pushed Byulyi again, and set off at a pace just shy of a sprint. Still laughing, Byulyi chased after her, not really looking to catch her.

Yeah, Byulyi thought to herself as she caught up to her at some point, throwing her arms to lift around the idol without much thought, grinning widely as Yongsun squirmed with giggles in her grip. Maybe having a new running buddy wouldn’t be so bad after all.

\- - - - -

By all accounts, Byulyi would say she was ordinary. Sure, her job was a little unorthodox regarding hours, but she would never say it was as dreamy or special as say, being an entertainer or a banker or a lawyer. Even on most shoots they kept to a strict schedule that let them have a good work-life balance. And so it was that Byulyi could wake up at a decent time in the morning, hop on the train to get to work, and still be able to catch some drinks with friends or go on nights out.

No different than an office job, really.

But one thing that was starting to change was the fact that somehow, she had managed to befriend two of the most popular idols in Korea at the moment.

“Byulyi…!” Hyejin’s drawn out whine made Byulyi breathe out in amusement as she turned. “I’m bored. Come play with me.”

“No can do, Hyejinie.” She went back to looking through the flight case for the equipment she needed, frowning when she couldn’t find the splitter she was looking for. “And if I don’t get this stuff over to the set, you’re gonna have to be bored for longer.”

“Gross.” Hyejin muttered as she crouched down next to her. The idol tucked her blanket around her legs as she did so, careful of the sequins on her costume. In the little light that spilled over from the stage, Byulyi could barely see the full face of makeup Hyejin wore.

“Doesn’t that stuff itch?” She continued conversationally as she decided to just pull all the XLRs out as she searched. “Your makeup, I mean.”

“Don’t even get me started,” Hyejin grumbled. “I love my stylist, but she ran out of my exact shade of foundation, so she had to do some creative layering to get it to look good.” The rapper scratched at her neck absentmindedly with her long nails. “What are you looking for? Maybe I can help.”

“With those nails?” Byulyi chuckled. “Nah, it’s just a splitter. It looks kinda like a uterus.” Laughing at Hyejin’s scandalised look, she shook the ends of the XLRs at her. “I mean it! Once I find it, you’ll see. The problem is,” she explained as she stuck her head into the huge case, shining her torch to see better. “It’s this little tiny thing that _really_ shouldn’t be in here with all the other bigger cables, but we have a new guy who was packing down the other day and said he’d tossed it in here.”

“Yeah, I stopped listening after ‘uterus’,” Hyejin admitted without remorse. Byulyi just chuckled as she thought she saw it, right at the bottom. “How do you know all these things anyway? Like, did you go to school or something for it?”

“I got an internship here during high school.” Byulyi pushed aside some more cables as she finally grasped the stupid thing. “And they liked me enough, so I stayed on.” She took out the splitter with a grin, making it dance in front of Hyejin to prove her earlier point. The rapper rolled her eyes as she stood, helping Byulyi put the cables back into the flight case. “Why?”

“I’m just curious.” Byulyi didn’t miss the way Hyejin looked at the team of crew milling around, checking equipment and footage, no doubt looking for Wheein unconsciously. “I can’t believe we’re almost done.”

“Two more shoots and we’ll never have to see you again. I’m counting down the days,” Byulyi joked wryly, closing the case behind them as she started to walk. She had to reach out her arm to help Hyejin balance over the mass of tangled cables on the floor.

Without missing a beat, Hyejin smirked. “Next one’s with Yongsun-unnie.”

If anyone asked, Byulyi would deny that her heart skipped a beat. “Okay?”

“I don’t know. I thought you’d be more excited about it.” Hyejin winked. “I saw the photos.”

“Photos?” Byulyi frowned. “What photos?”

Blinking, Hyejin lingered as Byulyi reached the rig she was working on and began to disconnect cables. “Of you and Yongsun-unnie.”

Byulyi fumbled connecting the cable. “What?”

“Of you two working out.” Hyejin’s eyes narrowed. “Why, what did you think they were?”

Byulyi hid her surprised expression by wiping some imaginary sweat off her brow. “Nothing. Just… didn’t expect it. That’s never happened to me before.”

“I guess it’s not normal for normal people.” Hyejin shrugged. “I have so many photos of me taken on the streets I can’t really go anywhere anymore.”

“‘Normal’ people?” Byulyi teased. “Get over yourself.”

Hyejin scoffed. “Maybe you’re not the only one that’s counting down the days. Lord knows I can’t put up with anymore of your snark.” They laughed together at that. Getting up again, Byulyi dusted off her pants as she inspected her work. “You done?”

“Yep. We’re good to go.” Byulyi smiled at Hyejin. “You want to see how the console -” The yell of her name interrupted her. She turned her head to see Wheein calling for her, a worried expression on her face. “What?”

“Do Hoon-nim wants to see you.”

\- - - - -

Kim Do Hoon was almost like a father figure to Byulyi. Growing up with two younger siblings, Byulyi had always had to hold herself to a higher standard as an example to follow, and while her parents weren’t super strict, they weren’t always the most affectionate either. Their relationship had gotten better once Byulyi had moved out, but she still struggled to find any real heartwarming moments in her childhood.

Do Hoon wasn’t like that. He was stern, but he genuinely cared. Sometimes he had a sharp tongue, especially in the early days when Byulyi was learning, but back then, Byulyi probably deserved it. She had an attitude a mile long, and a mouth that ran that distance and back with no filter. They’d somehow developed a sort of tenuous close dynamic that she appreciated. She knew he’d personally vouched for her hire.

Which is why it hurt a little to have to sit across from him and hear that question.

“We’re just workout buddies,” Byulyi explained, looking again at the photos of Yongsun and her running their now usual route on his computer screen. “We sometimes meet at the gym, but our main thing is running.”

“And this has been going on for how long?” Do Hoon’s face was unreadable in that way he had when he had to be the boss. Byulyi hated it.

“Two, maybe three weeks?” Byulyi shrugged. “It’s not a big deal. She wanted to help me get steps for the wellness challenge thing.” Which wasn’t a lie either. It had become a sort of makeshift goal for the two of them, and a way for Byulyi to help motivate Yongsun into running further and further to make up her usual mileage. Yongsun constantly joked about how Byulyi should take her to Japan with her when her team won, and Byulyi would just roll her eyes and tell her to watch her form. It was banter, plain and simple, and Byulyi had been very careful about keeping it friendly.

Very, very friendly.

“Look, sir. I take my job very seriously. You know that.” And Do Hoon did. He would often come into the office and see Byulyi working; if not on admin, then on site, or just maintaining their permanent setups. “I know the rules. We’re honestly just friends.”

“Then explain to me why this picture exists.” Do Hoon pulled up his email and another picture turns up on his screen, next to a paparazzi shot of Byulyi holding onto Yongsun’s hands as she ran backwards to pull the idol along.

The new picture wasn’t great - there was the reflection of the person who took it very clearly visible in the glass, but in the background, Byulyi saw a scene she’d almost forgotten about.

“That - it was - I can explain.” Her boss didn’t say anything, waiting for her to gather her thoughts. Her palms sweaty, Byulyi’s leg started bouncing under the table, a sure sign of her rising anxiety. “Wheein and I were trying out this new restaurant and Hyejin and Yongsun-unnie were already there. We joined them, but this kiss was an accident.”

“So you admit that is you kissing Kim Yongsun.”

“I’m admitting that Kim Yongsun was very close to my face because she’d had a little too much to drink, and I turned my head at the wrong moment, which was why this happened. But it wasn’t a kiss.” Byulyi tried not to linger on the fact that this picture existed at all. “Where did you even get that?”

“Hyejin’s company reached out to me. They managed to shut it down before this picture could get out, both to protect Yongsun’s privacy and Hyejin’s image. But they were curious about it.” At this, Do Hoon leaned forward, his stare making the heat rush up to her face. “Why wasn’t this brought to my attention earlier?”

“Because it wasn’t a thing.” Byulyi gnawed at her lip. “And it happened weeks ago. Why didn’t you bring it up then?”

“Because I didn’t know you and Kim Yongsun were ‘workout buddies’.” At this, Do Hoon sighed, rubbing his face. Byulyi’s heartbeat was racing fast, and she couldn’t stop running her fingers along the hem of her shirt. She kept trying to slow her breaths, but it was taking a lot of effort for her to stay focused.

“Look.” Her boss leaned back and rubbed his palms together. “I wanted to hear it from you. And you’re right; I do know that you take your job very seriously. As your boss, I have to say that these non-contact rules are in place for a reason. And there’s nothing I can do about what my employees do in their own time. That is their right to exercise as they want to. However,” Byulyi’s heart kicked again, and she had to clench her fists to stop her hands shaking. “I must tell you to be more discreet. Not just for the company, but for yourself. Getting caught up with a celebrity - it’s not easy. Fame does weird things to people.”

“Yongsun-unnie isn’t like that,” Byulyi shot back immediately. “She’s kind, and a little goofy, honestly. But she’s a good person.” At that Do Hoon gave her a look she couldn’t read. Byulyi ducked her head. “I’m not naive enough to think that I won’t be a subject of interest for people who have nothing better to do than to scrutinize an idol’s life. But I’m also not going to let that affect my friendship with her.” She let that sink in for him, because damn it. He was her boss, and he didn’t get to control what she did with her life. That was hers.

Do Hoon looked like he wanted to say something, but just shook his head instead. “You know she’s coming in next week, right?”

“Yes.”

“Do you want me to take you off the rota for that?”

“No.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” She met his gaze head on. “I’m not an idiot, Do Hoon-nim. There’s nothing going on.”

Do Hoon’s lips twitched. “I mean, speaking as someone who’s known you since you were a kid with a bad mouth, I have to say this might even be a good thing.” Byulyi made a face that he chuckled at. “You work too much, Byulyi.”

“Shut up,” was all she said, most of her anxiety disappearing. Do Hoon didn’t seem mad, and he hadn’t said anything beyond what Byulyi had expected. And he hadn’t threatened her job. That had been the worst case scenario.

“So, now that the work part is over,” Do Hoon’s teasing tone was still evident in his voice. “Is there anyone new in your life lately?”

And as Byulyi groaned and simply got up to leave, she couldn’t help but glance at the photos again. There was a new tightness in her stomach she couldn’t identify when she looked at them. All she could think of was telling Wheein.

\- - - - -

“I wish I was his favourite,” Wheein muttered as she stuffed a sponge cake into her mouth. “That would be nice.”

Disturbed by how much she was managing to squeeze in, Byulyi watched with a mixture of awe and horror. “Are you like, unhinging your jaw or something? I thought only snakes could do that.” Wheein flipped her off as she reached for another, her cheeks bulging as she struggled to chew. “Seriously. You could choke. I don’t know the Heimlich.” Wheein mumbled something unintelligible, and Byulyi cringed. “Gross.”

“I said,” Wheein said as she finally swallowed the last of it. “Fuck off.” They were taking a break by the catering table during a set change. No one would miss them for now. “And you would totally try and save me. Who else would put up with your attitude?”

“I’ll have you know I’m totally nice. In fact, I would even go so far to say I’m pretty darn perfect.”

“Right…” Wheein took a much more normal bite of her cake now. “Aren’t you having any?”

“Nah, Yongsun’s got me into eating some salad with this fancy new dressing recipe she found online. Like with lemons and shit. She made me a ton - I gotta finish it soon.” She winced at the sour tang of lemon she tasted with her next forkful. She hadn’t had the heart to explain to Yongsun that she didn’t like sour things.

Wheein raised an eyebrow. “Uh-huh.” She finished off her bite and dusted her hands of the sugar. “Anyway, that’s good, no? Do Hoon doesn’t suspect a thing?”

“That’s the thing. There is no _thing_ to suspect.”

Wheein snorted. “Right.”

“There is no _thing_ !”   
“And that’s why you dragged me over here, away from everybody, to tell me about your private meeting with our boss. _And_ you’re giving up cake for a salad.” Wheein smirked as she faced Byulyi. “Let’s be real Byulyi. There is a thing. Maybe not a _thing_ thing. But something.” Under her intense gaze, Byulyi had to throw her hands up in defeat. Wheein smiled smugly. “I’m the last person who can judge, you know. Considering me and Hyejinie.”

“Yeah, you guys are doing great at staying away from each other.” Which wasn’t a joke. Byulyi barely saw them interact with each other anymore, and if it weren’t for the longing looks they kept shooting each other, and the very charged-but-still-professional conversations that they did have, she would have believed that the two of them were really just acquaintances. It must hurt, Byulyi reflected, as she played with the label of her water bottle. To be so close and not be able to just _chat,_ even.

With a sigh that was much too melodramatic for the moment - Byulyi wasn’t above a bit of wallowing - she leaned her head back and groaned. “I am not looking forward to spending three days back to back with Yongsun-unnie next week.”

“It won’t be any different than your workouts.” Wheein leaned on the table next to her. “I’m impressed she can keep up with you.”

“She’s getting better. We’re running the entire 7k now.” Byulyi couldn’t help the little flutter of pride in her chest at the thought. “She’s been pestering me to try a CrossFit class with her next. I’ve been holding my ground - that is too intense even for me.”

“Ugh, exercise. Now _that_ is gross.” Wheein shuddered as she noticed the crew begin to get ready to begin. “Cheer up, lover girl. She won’t be here till next week, and we have work to do.” Grumbling a little, Byulyi took her hand and pulled herself off the table. Giving herself one last moment of wallowing, she muttered under her breath, “This entire situation sucks.”

But Wheein must have heard her anyway, because she laughed in camaraderie. “Tell me about it.”

\- - - - -

**Moon Byulyi** (11:45)   Unnie, where are you? The class is about to start and you’re still not here.

**Moon Byulyi** (11:58)   Class is starting. Are you okay? 

**Moon Byulyi** (11:59)   Just let me know you’re okay. 

**Moon Byulyi** (14:15)   If you weren’t going to show up, I would have liked a text. But I hope you’re doing alright. Please just let me know if you’re okay. 

**Moon Byulyi** (18:23)   Unnie.

**Moon Byulyi** (20:30)   I’m calling Hyejinie. 

**Moon Byulyi** (20:35)   I’m coming over. 

\- - - - - 

Sometimes Byulyi made very rash decisions. She knew it was something she needed to work on, but she had always been a person of action, not words. And when she cared about someone, she liked to think she would do anything for them. 

Still. That rationale didn’t feel very good as she stood in front of Yongsun’s apartment building, waiting for someone to come through so she could slip through. Hyejin had explained that Yongsun had some days when she would just disappear for awhile, and had assured her that everything was alright and that Yongsun would contact her when she was ready. But even the idol’s best friend had agreed that it wouldn’t hurt to check in on her, especially since Hyejin herself was caught up in schedules. 

Byulyi nodded politely at the tenant exiting the building, brushing past them to head to the elevators. Yongsun lived on the fourteenth floor, which was much higher than Byulyi was used to. She put down her load on the floor of the elevator to give herself a bit of a rest, flexing her fingers as she watched the numbers on the screen ascend. She hadn’t gotten much, just some isotonic waters and things for a cold, on the off-chance Yongsun was just sick. But she had also gotten some other things if Yongsun was going through something else. 

Standing in front of Yongsun’s door, she raised her hand to buzz the intercom. She wasn’t sure if Yongsun wanted to see anyone today, let alone her, so she’d told herself that if she didn’t get a response, she would leave. At least she’d tried. 

She was mostly expecting to not get a response, honestly. So it was a surprise when Yongsun’s voice came over the speaker. “Yes?”

“Hey unnie. It’s me. Byulyi, I mean.” She waited as the silence continued. “I came by to see you. But if you don’t want company, that’s fine as well. I was just - I got worried when you didn’t reply to my texts. I got you some things. I can just leave them in front of the door.” 

After another long silence, the speaker came back to life. “That would be great, thank you. I’m not up to seeing anybody today.” 

“That’s fine. Really.” Byulyi had her suspicions, but it wasn’t her place. So she wished Yongsun some good health, and left her gifts there. She didn’t look back as she left. 

If she had, she would have seen Yongsun open the door and nearly burst out crying in the hallway when she saw the warm blanket and drama DVDs Byulyi had brought her. 

\- - - - - 

On Wednesday, Byulyi wasn’t at all surprised to see Yongsun back to her normal self on set. The idol was smiling, and only someone who didn’t know her would miss the way it didn’t quite reach her eyes or the way she would draw into herself when she was alone. Byulyi gave her the space she so clearly wanted, and kept herself busy. Their only interaction since Yongsun arrived was a soft smile from Byulyi from across the room that clearly affected Yongsun, who had turned away. 

Wheein commented on it as she handed Byulyi the cable ties she needed up on the ladder. “Did you guys like, fight or something? You’ve barely even looked at each other since she arrived.” 

“She’s not doing too well today.” Byulyi flipped out her Lederman as she snipped off the end of the cable tie around the cable on the rig. “Just giving her some space.” 

“Oh.” Wheein’s gaze lazily traveled to where Yongsun and Hyejin were huddled in chairs behind the camera crew, speaking softly to each other. “That sucks. That she’s not well, I mean.” Byulyi hummed noncommittally. “Any idea why? Like, is she ill?” 

“Don’t know. She wasn’t up for company over the weekend.” 

“Weren’t you guys supposed to be going to that CrossFit class together?” 

“She didn’t turn up.” Byulyi shot her best friend a wry smile. “Maybe it’s for the best. That class was brutal. I thought I was gonna die from doing burpees.” That startled a laugh out of Wheein. 

“Oh, the great and mighty exercise queen has met her match,” Wheein teased. “I should record this moment.”

“Shut up, you,” Byulyi chucked a cable tie at her. “Just because you’ve never been to a gym in your life.”

“I  _ so _ have.” Wheein shook the ladder a little. Byulyi yelped. “And it’s not nice to make fun of your best friend.”

“You’d get bored if we didn’t have banter like this.” Byulyi hummed as she inspected her work. “We’re good.” 

“Awesome. Let me just go grab my camera and check how it looks.” She raced off as Byulyi clambered down the ladder, working her way toward the lighting console. She nodded to a few of her colleagues, and managed to get a copy of the shooting brief for reference as she started to program her lights. They were doing a sort of gothic theme for this music video, so she had a bunch of moving heads on the rigs and domestic lights like standing lamps in the scenery. Close-ups and smaller acting scenes would be spliced in between, with Hyejin as a vampire queen, and Yongsun the naive girl who stumbles into her home. Byulyi’s main job today was to make sure she could hit her cues. 

“I’m back.” Wheein was hefting a huge film camera, carrying it like it weighed nothing. “You ready?” 

“Hang on, I’m just plugging stuff in…” Byulyi muttered as she checked the cables running input to the console. One whole row of lights were still giving her problems, refusing to respond to her commands, so she sighed as she knelt down to try and find the problem. “I think I might need to get a DMX splitter for this.” 

“Well, you need to hurry up. We have ten more minutes till we start doing a stop-start.” 

“It won’t take me long.” Byulyi got up and pulled out the keys to their tech room. “Back in a bit.” 

Setting off at a jog, Byulyi made her way to the back of the sound stage where the room was located. It was next to the dressing rooms, so she caught a glimpse of the two artists getting final touch-ups as she passed. Hyejin gave her a wave when she saw her, and Byulyi waved back. 

“Splitter, splitter, splitter…” she sang to herself as she wandered to the shelf at the back, pulling out their bin to start rooting for the one she needed. “I just need a DMX splitter…”

“You have a pretty voice.” Byulyi jumped out of her skin at the voice coming behind her. Whirling around, she huffed at the sight of Kim Yongsun smiling apologetically at her. She had her arms wrapped around herself as she came closer, her eyes tired despite her posture being perfect. She was wearing a thin cardigan over her costume for the shoot - a tight, blue dress that did nothing good for Byulyi’s heart. “Sorry,” she said as she stopped right next to Byulyi. “Are you going to hit me with that?” 

“Huh?” Byulyi realised she was holding onto a piece of equipment. She relaxed with a laugh. “Oh, sorry. Of course I wouldn’t, I - you just scared me.” Up close, she could better read the stress in the lines of Yongsun’s face. Her concern raised another level. “How are you?” 

Yongsun shrugged in response. After a beat, she managed a small smile. “Thank you for the gifts. I - they really helped. The blanket especially. It was… warm.” 

“I’m glad,” Byulyi said with a much wider smile. They stood like that for a long moment, just looking at each other with a smile on their faces. Catching herself, Byulyi cleared her throat. “Excited for today?”

Again, Yongsun shrugged. “I’m glad I’m getting paid to hang out with Hyejin and Wheein and you.” 

“Hey now, we’re all doing very important, professional work.” That got Yongsun to snort. Byulyi just grinned wider. “And who said we want to hang out with you? Get over yourself.” It wasn’t unlike their usual banter. Yongsun rolled her eyes. She smiled at Byulyi for a beat more before it dropped with a sigh. 

“I’m sorry about Saturday.” Yongsun couldn’t seem to look at her. “It’s been a rough couple of days.” 

“That’s okay.” Byulyi nodded understandingly, because she did get it. “I have those days too. Sometimes all you need is a good hug.” Yongsun looked at her with an expression Byulyi sometimes saw, but hadn’t yet learned how to read, since they were so fleeting. 

“Could I have one?” If Byulyi hadn’t been paying close attention, she would have missed the question. It was a soft, tired thing. This side of Yongsun, Byulyi had never seen. It made her want to grab her and never let her go. 

Still, the request made her blush. Do Hoon’s words echoed loudly in her mind, but she yelled at it to shut up. Friends did this, didn’t they? They gave each other hugs? 

“Of course,” she whispered, opening her arms to pull Yongsun in. And as the idol settled against her with a barely audible sigh, her arms coming around Byulyi’s waist, she knew that she was lying to herself. Friends didn’t give each other this kind of hug. The kind that held the other person up as they completely melted against you. This was a kind of hug that lovers would give to each other. That Byulyi had given and received from her girlfriends before. This hug was full of trust and comfort, and Byulyi began to rub her back soothingly when she felt how tightly Yongsun grabbed her shirt. 

“Sorry,” Yongsun murmured against her neck, the puffs of breath tickling Byulyi. She was just short enough at the moment in her flats to be able to tuck her head into the crook of Byulyi’s neck, and Byulyi was glad for her work boots. “I don’t mean to be a baby.” 

“You’re fine.” On instinct, Byulyi began to gently rub her palms against Yongsun’s back, remembering how much it soothed her whenever her mother used to do it to her as a child. She felt Yongsun suck in a breath, before relaxing again, her fists loosening their grip. “I’ve always had a hard time falling asleep, since I’m such a light sleeper. My omma used to do this for me when I couldn’t,” Byulyi kept her voice low. “It’s always helped me calm down.” Yongsun just hummed, the vibration a nice sensation against Byulyi’s front. Byulyi smiled, feeling a little lighter now that she was able to physically help. The gifts had been a gamble, but this felt like an invitation. 

They stayed like that for awhile, until Byulyi’s radio crackled to life with someone asking for her. Reluctantly pulling away, she kept her hands on Yongsun’s arms, squeezing gently to give her something to hold onto. “Better?” 

“Yeah.” And her smile this time did seem lighter. “Sorry for bothering you.” 

“Nah, you’re fine, really.” Byulyi reached back into the bin and pulled out the right box she needed. “Come on.” She gestured for Yongsun to lead the way, dropping her hands as they fell into step with each other. They were walking close enough for their arms to brush, and Byulyi couldn’t help but think that something had changed between them. Sure, they had been spending a fair amount of time together lately, but Byulyi couldn’t help but feel privileged to be allowed to see this side of Yongsun. Which was something she guessed not a lot of people got to see. 

And from Yongsun’s shy smile as they parted at the stage, it seemed like she wasn’t the only one that could feel the change. 

\- - - - - 

Watching Yongsun work was… an experience. Byulyi had seen more than her fair share of talent on that very soundstage, but none of them - in her personal opinion - compared to the beauty and stage presence of Kim Yongsun. 

She might be biased though, as Wheein liked to tease. Forget rose-coloured glasses - she had the googly eyes of love. 

“Please. Never let things leave your mouth again. Ever.” Wheein just guffawed as she set her camera down easily by the booth. Byulyi stifled a yawn as she watched people scurry around between takes. From this distance, they looked like nothing more than just bobbing heads, and Byulyi appreciated the distance and sort of privacy the lighting booth gave her. They were doing well by her measure; they’d just finished take two after a lengthy bunch of rehearsals. 

“Come on, you can’t deny it. I can’t see it myself, but I bet you have some sort of goofy look on your face when you look at Yongsun-unnie.” Wheein’s smile turned sly. “I promise I won’t tell anybody.” In response, Byulyi just flipped her off, her cheeks burning bright. Wheein laughed again. “I’m just joking.” 

“Uh-huh.” 

“But for serious though.” As if to accompany her switch to ‘serious’, Wheein propped her fists onto her hips. Byulyi thought she looked a little like a kid playing dress up. “Are you going to make a move?” 

“What?” 

“Come on,” Wheein whined. “After this shoot is done, you and her can ride off into the sunset together. You can like, bask in the freedom that comes with not being clit-blocked by legality and shit like that.” Byulyi couldn’t help the chuckle at that. Wheein looked up at her earnestly, and a part of Byulyi was touched that her best friend cared so much. 

“Yeah, I don’t know. One, I don’t even know if she likes me like that -”

“Bullshit.”

“And two, two girls who happen to be queer can be friends without it turning into more.”

“Yeah, and that’s why most queer girls are single.” Byulyi yelped when Wheein punched her in the shoulder. “Why do you guys just love to fucking pine, huh?” 

“Us? You’re part of this ‘us’!” 

“Except me and Hyejin have already decided we’re going on another date as soon as this fucking shoot is over.” There was a smugness in her gaze as she announced this; Byulyi gaped as she realised Wheein had been hiding this from her for a while now. 

“Fuck off.” 

“Yes.”

“Seriously?”

“Mmhmm.”

“When!” Byulyi hadn’t been watching them as closely as she used to, she had to admit, especially since more and more of her time got taken up with spending time with Yongsun. But she still couldn’t believe she had missed this. “Jung Wheein, if you -”

“Relax, relax, geez. We only have one more video left so...” Wheein made sure Byulyi could see her roll her eyes as one of the managers yelled for them to get into their places again. As she lifted camera again, Wheein winked. “We’ve just been texting. A lot.” And as if she couldn’t help herself, Wheein called out as she jogged into place - “Mainly sexy things!” 

Byulyi gaped as she watched her best friend get back to work, finally noticing the extra cheer in her movements as she settled in. She must’ve been really out of it to not notice that before. 

_ But it wasn’t like she was ignoring Wheein or anything, right? _ the voice in her head tried to rationalise.  _ You’ve just been busy lately.  _

_ Yeah, with Yongsun-unnie, _ retorted a voice that sounded suspiciously like her best friend.  _ But hey, this is what you normally do. You obsess and you dive into everything with both feet and forget about everything else. Everyone else.  _

Byulyi told the passive-aggressive voice in her head to shut the fuck up, but she was unable to shake it completely. It was true, a little. Okay, a lot. That Byulyi always had trouble keeping her work and personal life balanced. Her life  _ was _ her work, as her previous (non!)-relationships evidenced. And not many people could handle that. 

Which was maybe why she was so hesitant to actually act on her stupid crush. Wheein was right - after this shoot was over, Byulyi was free to actually pursue Yongsun if she wished. And she knew she could do it too. She was good at charming people into her bed. 

But that wasn’t what she wanted. At all. No, she reflected, absentmindedly executing her cues as she stared at the idol in question working on the soundstage. She took in Yongsun’s focused gaze, the red of her cheeks brought on by the exertion of the running she did in this scene, the way her hair was beginning to fall out of its style after a particularly vigorous struggling against the dancers. Byulyi couldn’t help but think of barefaced Yongsun, running beside her at the ass crack of dawn, huffing and puffing as she kept up with Byulyi’s sometimes punishing pace, excitedly cheering as Byulyi announced the distance and number of steps they’d accomplished together. Yongsun, in a beautiful blue dress that she completely owned in front of the camera, exuding nothing by sexiness and confidence but also, somehow able to look small and shy and gentle in when paired with a cardigan. Byulyi found her eyes drifting away as her heart skipped a beat. 

No, she decided, shaking her head determinedly. She wanted more than that with Yongsun. She wanted a real relationship with the idol. Yongsun was not a one night stand kind of woman, for sure. She was a  _ runs in the morning, soft laughter and even softer hugs, and only woman who could make her go to a CrossFit class _ kind of woman.

She was exactly the type of woman Byulyi couldn’t have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyyyyy this isn't meant to be a long multi-chap! but i'm having a lot of fun bringing up stuff from work into this fic sooo maybe six chapters total?


	4. the end of the shoot but the beginning of...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where byulyi is purposely oblivious and yongsun won't let up

“Hey.” Byulyi jumped when she heard the voice come from over her shoulder. Yongsun giggled as Byulyi turned around with a mock-angry glare, at least doing her the decency of covering her mouth to hide her smile. “Sorry, I thought you heard me.”

“You seem to be making it a habit to scare me to death at work,” Byulyi said as she leaned back against the console. “How can I help you?”

“It’s nothing, really. It’s just…” Yongsun trailed off as she nervously tapped her fingers against the two to-go coffee cups she was holding in her hands. “I missed you a little, is all.” When Byulyi blinked in surprise, Yongsun hastened to add, “Don’t get weird or anything, I just meant I haven’t seen you much so far, and we’ve been on the same set for like ten hours at this point.”

Byulyi wanted to point out that she was more than happy to give Yongsun the space she obviously needed, but after their hug earlier in the day, she couldn’t help but feel touched that Yongsun had sought her out again so soon. Instead, Byulyi smiled gently and gestured with her chin towards the drinks. “I’m hoping one of those is for me?”

Yongsun’s eyes widened. “Oh, of course, yes. Sorry. I just forgot. Not that one - it’s coffee. I got your tea and milk.” Byulyi’s hand hovered over her cup as her eyebrows raised involuntarily.

“You remembered?”

“I mean, not a lot of people I know in this industry don’t really like coffee, so.” Yongsun shrugged, but there it was - Yongsun had a habit of not meeting Byulyi’s eyes when she was nervous or shy. Byulyi gentled even more as she murmured a quiet thanks while taking a sip from her cup, unsurprised to find it just the way she liked it. She was sure that if Yongsun hadn’t been wearing stage makeup, she would have been able to enjoy the idol’s pretty blush when she told her it was perfect.

Not wanting to overwhelm her, Byulyi turned right back to the console, checking the last of her programming for Hyejin’s solo scene as Yongsun lingered in the booth. The idol’s arm brushed against hers as she came to stand next to her, her eyes taking in all the faders and buttons, avidly watching as Byulyi redid a cue that she didn’t like.

“You look different when you’re up here,” Yongsun murmured, and Byulyi blinked as she waited for her to go on. “More… I don’t know. Confident.”

“What do you mean?”

“Like, you’re so calm all the time. But you seem more comfortable in your skin when you’re behind the lights.” Yongsun coughed into her hand. “Sorry if that doesn’t make sense.”

“No, it’s okay.” Byulyi smiled. “I mean, I should hope I look comfortable behind here. I’ve been doing this for most of my life now. I like it.” She doesn’t notice the way Yongsun’s gaze gentled as she stared at her, an absent-minded smile on her lips as she watched Byulyi fuss with the dials to get the positioning just so.

“Is that so?”

“Mmhmm.” Byulyi glanced up to see how her new cue worked. “Doing lights is easy. And it’s so fulfilling when you see the end product. It makes things pretty.” She turned to grin at Yongsun. “Don’t you have something like that? Something that makes you smile like, super hard?”

Yongsun, surprisingly, looked caught off-guard by that. Byulyi blinked. “Uh, yeah, sure.” The idol shook her head a little, as if to clear it. “Singing, I guess. I like it.” A beat. Yongsun sighed. “I mean, I do. I used to really love it - I was singing all the time. You know those street buskers? Every time I saw one I’d join in. I didn’t care how bad I sounded - I just loved it. And then I got scouted.” Byulyi knew this story. Yongsun had been approached by a talent scout from her agency when she was twenty-two, and then put through training before her debut. She’d thought it was pretty cool, even though the story wasn’t that uncommon for idols. It made Yongsun feel more relatable. Like she could’ve been anyone.

Though Byulyi doubted Yongsun could be replaced by _just_ anyone.

“And then…?” Byulyi prompted when Yongsun didn’t continue. The idol took a sip of her drink, her finger scratching at a loose piece of tape on the console.

“And then I get stuck doing things like this.” Her smile was rueful. “Don’t get me wrong, I love most things about it. I love performing for my fans, and choreography and music videos are all part of it. But some days I wish -”

“You wish you could just sing.” Byulyi interrupted, a swell of warmth rising in her chest. She could understand exactly what Yongsun meant. The entertainment industry was a punishing machine. You kept up or you got kicked out. And Byulyi had seen the strain it put on people - it definitely wasn’t sustainable. Not in the long run. Yongsun raised her eyes to meet hers. They looked so deep and dark.

“I wish I could just sing.”

And it sounded so heavy and sad that Byulyi’s first instinct was to pull her in for another hug. To wrap her up and press a secret kiss to her hair, to hold her up again for as long as she needed help.

But even though her fingers twitched, Byulyi knew it wouldn’t be appropriate. Because even though Yongsun’s tone was tired, her small smile was strong. Her shoulders back, her breathing unbothered. This was not a moment of breaking - this was simply an utterance of truth in the moment. A quiet wish, if anything.

And if Byulyi hadn’t respected her before, she definitely did now.

So instead of undermining the strength of the woman in front of her, Byulyi simply nodded and smiled in understanding. And something seemed to shift between them, once again. In a way that was once again indiscernible for Byulyi.

\- - - - -

They were in the last legs of the shoot when tragedy struck. One minute Hyejin was bouncing around and dancing, and the next she was on the floor clutching her ankle. The director called cut as everyone began to fuss, dropping equipment to come over. Wheein got there first, squatting next to Yongsun who was worriedly trying to figure out what was going on from a crying Hyejin.

“Hyejinie.” At the sound of Wheein’s voice, Hyejin surged forward into her arms, burying her face into the camerawoman’s neck. “What’s wrong? Where does it hurt?”

“Her ankle’s broken.” Yongsun had a hand on the rapper’s back, trying to soothe as she looked up and asked some of the people nearby for first aid. Wheein focused solely on the sight of Hyejin’s ankle, which was swelling up something horrible. She winced as she reached over to undo the straps of Hyejin’s heel.

“Here.” Byulyi was there suddenly, her eyes worried but her movements sure. “Move over so I can press it against her ankle.” There was a quick shuffle as the friends accommodated her, Hyejin gritting her teeth all the while and hissing with every jostle. Her manager was in the corner, calling someone that Wheein couldn’t give less of a shit about at the moment. She was seething at his apparent lack of care.

Byulyi, bless her, was going through the process of diagnosing the rapper, who was tucked into Wheein still. It broke Wheein’s heart to see every wince of pain Hyejin was clearly trying to hold back. She wanted desperately to wrap her up even closer in her arms, but was aware of the many eyes on them at the moment. When Hyejin flinched as Byulyi ran a finger over the edge of the swelling, she snapped at her best friend to be careful. Byulyi’s calm gaze didn’t falter; she simply took her hand away and pressed the ice against the joint with a word of warning.

“It’s not broken, I don’t think. You have full mobility in your toes, but you definitely sprained it. I would recommend getting an X-ray to see if there are any fractures. That’ll severely impact your recovery time.” Byulyi’s clinical analysis made Wheein ashamed. Her friend was obviously just trying to help. Probably doing more than she was at the moment. She hid her embarrassment by focusing on the way Hyejin reached out for Yongsun’s hand.

“What happens now, then?” Hyejin asked, looking to the director, who had been hovering on the side. “We’re almost done, aren’t we?” A part of Wheein wanted to ask why this was even up for debate. She needed to get to the doctor’s immediately. That was not up for discussion.

“Yeah, we are.” He bit on his lips in thought. “But it’d be an easy enough thing to change the blocking so you’re just behind the table. We just won’t have the dancing scene.”

“You could get the dancers in.” Yongsun was surveying the set, her brows furrowed. “And I can sub in for Hyejinie. I’ll just need them to teach me the dance. Give me an hour, tops.”

“Unnie, it’s pretty hard -”

“I’ll be fine.” Yongsun squeezed Hyejin’s hand before standing up. “What do you think?”

“That would work, but are you sure you want to do sub in?” The director looked her over critically. “You must be tired.”

“If it’s for the music video, I’ll do it.” Yongsun smiled, and Wheein thought she looked just fine. “I’ll go swap out into the right shoes.”

“Alright. But if you don’t think you can do the dance after the hour, we’ll just call it and have Hyejin-nim just center.” Yongsun nodded and walked off, her head held high. Byulyi watched her go with a critical eye, a frown on her face that Wheein didn’t get a chance to question as Hyejin began to try to stand.

“Hey, hey, wait.” Wheein maneuvered her arms under Hyejin, easily helping her to her feet with only a quiet hiss for the pain. “Let’s get you sitting down.”

She helped Hyejin limp to a chair someone had brought over offstage, and crouched down by her side once she had settled down. The rapper was breathing hard, and Wheein pressed the ice pack back against her skin. “Is this helping?”

“Yeah,” Hyejin’s response was as quiet and breathless as Wheein’s question. She sighed. “This sucks.”

“What happened?” Wheein gently moved so that Hyejin could elevate her foot on top of her thigh. “All I saw was you fall.”

“Yeah, I just turned wrong and too hard in my heel.” Hyejin glared balefully at the pair by her feet. “What a newbie mistake.”

Wheein was surprised by the venom in her voice. “Hey, now.” She didn’t even bother glancing around before she softly nudged Hyejin’s chin so she would look at her. “Stop that. It was an accident.”

“Yeah, but it shouldn’t have happened.” Hyejin turned her frustrated gaze to her manager, who was calmly walking over. She cursed under her breath. “Don’t go,” Hyejin said, grabbing Wheein’s hand when she tried to give them some privacy.

Hyejin’s manager was a lanky man who had never given the impression that he noticed anyone besides Hyejin in the room. Wheein was pretty sure he wondered who she was.

“How’s the foot?” Was all he said, frowning down at it. Hyejin rolled her eyes.

“How do you think?” When her manager just crossed his arms disapprovingly, Hyejin clucked her tongue. “Look, it’s just a sprain, probably. Yongsun’s subbing in for me. We’re still on track.”

“You have another schedule after this.”

“I know. Just put me in a chair.” Wheein tried not to let her upset show. How could anyone think Hyejin was just going to keep performing. She opened her mouth to speak, but was silenced by Hyejin’s warning look. “Go tell CEO-nim this won’t lose him money.” It was a clear dismissal, but her manager didn’t look put off by it. Wheein didn’t realise she was gritting her teeth as she watched him go until Hyejin brushed her finger over Wheein’s jaw.

“Don’t look so worried, puppy.” Wheein tried to bite at her fingers. Hyejin managed a smile. “This is just how it is.”

“You need to go get your foot checked out, not go right onstage.” Hyejin’s sure expression faltered under the heat of Wheein’s words. “I can’t believe his first thought was about the next fucking schedule.” She knew she was overreacting a little. It wasn’t even her problem in the first place, and Hyejin had been the one to agree to go. But the manager hadn’t even bothered asking about her injury beyond what it would mean for the next event. “It’s like he doesn’t fucking care.” Hyejin looked at her. Didn’t say anything. Just looked. And for some reason, that riled Wheein up even further. “What? Stop looking at me like that.” She tried to withdraw her hand, but Hyejin held onto it tighter. “Hyejinie -”

“I’m sorry.” Wheein stilled. “You’re right. He doesn’t fucking care. But not for lack of trying.” Hyejin’s smile this time was more genuine. “He’s a nice guy. But I made it very clear to him from the get go that I wasn’t interested in being his friend. He’s from the company, and his job is to handle me, essentially. And I don’t do well being ‘handled’.” Hyejin tucked a lock of Wheein’s hair behind her ear tenderly. “We can’t cancel the performance for a sprained foot. People are expecting me to be there. People paid to watch me perform. And you’re right again - I should be going to the hospital.” She pressed a finger to Wheein’s lips. A chuckle slipped out of her as Wheein went cross-eyed as she pouted at the gesture. “But I have a job to do, Wheein-ah.” It wasn’t Wheein’s imagination; Hyejin was staring at her lips, the rapper’s hand tracing the line of them as she pulled away. She caught herself in time, leaning back with a rueful smile. “I promise I’ll go there right after.”

“I’ll go with you.” Wheein realised how odd that sounded, and quickly tried to backpedal. “I mean, if you want me to. I don’t want to assume or anything, I just -” Once again, she was interrupted by a finger on the lips. This time it didn’t linger as Hyejin pulled away with a genuine laugh. “Oh, stop it.”

“You’re cute.” Some of her usual playfulness came back to her as she leaned back in her seat. “I would like that.”

“Cool,” Wheein murmured in response, trying to ignore the way her heart raced at Hyejin’s smile. “Cool, cool.”

Wheein stayed by Hyejin’s side as they waited for Yongsun to return, the idol appearing a short while later, stopping by to check in on Hyejin. It was obvious they cared for each other a great deal - it was in the way Hyejin tilted her head up to give Yongsun her fullest attention; the way Yongsun placed her hand naturally on the rapper’s shoulder. Wheein found herself looking for Byulyi suddenly, reminded of the frown she had when Yongsun had left to prepare to learn the choreography. She saw her best friend back in her lighting booth, her gaze focused and distant at the same time. She excused herself from the artists as she headed over, concerned.

“I’m fine,” Byulyi spoke up as Wheein neared her. “You don’t have to check in on me.”

“See,” Wheein leant against the console with her arms crossed across her chest. “The fact that you anticipated that question tells me I do.” She knew her friend. Knew that the lighting operator was prone to introspection and brooding. Geez, she loved to brood. It was all she did while working lights. “Did you and Yongsun-unnie fight or something? I saw you kinda go -” She mimicked the face. “When she was going to get changed.”

Byulyi shook her head. “No, I’m just - it’s not my place to get worried, of course. But she was - is - really tired.”

Wheein wanted to point out that yes, it was kind of her place to get worried, even as a friend. But she settled for saying “Hyejin’s still going to perform after this shoot is over,” instead. Byulyi made a disbelieving sort of noise that made Wheein smile. As she turned her head, she watched as the two friends spoke to each other, their attention fully on the other. She saw Hyejin laugh, her pain seemingly forgotten as Yongsun gestured at something with her hands. It made her smile wider.

“What a stubborn couple of girlfriends we have, huh?” Wheein knew the term wasn’t technically accurate, but she really wasn’t expecting Byulyi to shove her so hard she nearly fell out of the booth.

And if anyone asked, she _definitely_ did not squeal.

\- - - - -

Despite Hyejin’s injury, the rest of the shoot wrapped up four hours later. The moment the director called wrap, it was like the entire building exhaled. They had been on set for almost two days now, and everyone was more than ready to go to bed. Byulyi groaned inwardly as she thought of the packdown she needed to do before she could leave.

“Seulgi-ah, can you pass me the lid?” She gestured towards the object by her colleague’s foot. “Thanks.”

“Don’t forget to drop your FitBit off before you leave.” Byulyi blinked at the reminder. “They’re tallying the scores up this weekend.”

“Is it over already?” Byulyi couldn’t believe a month had already gone by. It didn’t feel like it for sure - but then again, they had been really busy. “I can’t believe it.”

“Yeah, can you imagine?” Seulgi shut the lid on the flight case she was working on, moving to drop some more cables into another. “Who are you going to bring if we win?”

“What?” Byulyi grabbed the end of a loose cable to coil. Seulgi raised an eyebrow.

“Every person gets to bring someone, you know?” Her smile turned devious. “It’s all really romantic isn’t it? Osaka’s known for their good food - all I’m hearing is it’s perfect date material.”

“Why, Seulgi. You seeing someone?” Byulyi teased as she snapped the tape around the cable she was working on. Seulgi’s blush was exactly what she was looking for. “Oooh, tell me more.” She caught the thrown cable with a cackle. “Come on, tell your unnie everything. Spill it. Are they as pretty as me?”

“Shut up.” Seulgi went to work dismantling a lighting stand, keeping her gaze focused on what she was doing. The sight just made Byulyi want to tease her more. “It’s embarrassing.”

“Ah, young love.” She put on an airy voice. “I remember those fond summer days.”

“You’re just jealous because you’re not seeing anyone at the moment.”

“Who says?” Byulyi winked as she tossed the lighting stand along with the others. “I could have a mistress hidden somewhere.”

Seulgi snorted. “Right. You have to introduce us sometime.” She opened her mouth to say something else, when her eyes widened at something over Byulyi’s shoulder. Byulyi turned, only to come face to face with Yongsun. Her face was bare now, and in the cardigan from earlier wrapped around her shoulders, she looked younger. Byulyi found herself charmed by the difference between this Yongsun - the one she ran with - and the one in front of the camera.

The idol smiled shyly at Seulgi in greeting, which was returned. Turning back to Byulyi, Yongsun crossed her arms over her stomach as she glanced around at the mess of equipment they were surrounded by. “You’re not heading home yet?”

“Nah, not yet.” Byulyi handed the idol her roll of tape to hold as she set about to tackling the huge monitor speakers on the stand. “We have a ton of hired equipment that needs to go back tomorrow, so we’re doing half the work now so that the team tomorrow can just load it up into the van and return them.” She took a breath to focus on lifting the heavy speaker without injuring anyone, and straightened with a satisfied sigh when she had it placed on its side on the ground. “What about you? Why are you still hanging around?” Hyejin had been carted off to her next gig as soon as the shoot was over, waving off their well-meaning concern with a thumbs up and a promise to let them know how she was, after. The most Byulyi had managed to offer her was a wrap around her ankle that would take the worst of the pressure off, but she doubted Hyejin would be able to take any weight on it until she could get it looked at.

Yongsun shrugged. “I’m free to go, but I was going to take a cab and was wondering if I could offer you a lift anywhere.” The lines of exhaustion in her face touched Byulyi, and she shook her head before Yongsun could even finish the sentence.

“I appreciate it, but you should head home first. I’ll be here awhile more, and then my boss wants to see me for a quick chat.” She was fussing with the speakons on the back of the speaker - which meant she missed the look of disappointment that flashed across Yongsun’s features. By the time she looked up, Yongsun had her tired smile back on her face. “Hope you have a good weekend, though.”

She was not expecting Yongsun to take a deep breath and come closer to her - close enough for Byulyi to almost take a step back. She would’ve - but the expression on Yongsun’s face stopped her.

“Thank you for… well, everything, really.” Yongsun was shy now, her gaze somewhere on Byulyi’s shoulder. “It was… nice.”

“It’s no problem.” Byulyi knew she was talking about more than just the lights. Unable to resist this time, she opened her arms in invitation. Yongsun stepped in readily, releasing a sigh that seemed to make her melt into Byulyi. And Byulyi - despite her own tiredness - couldn’t help but stand a little straighter. A little stronger. “Anytime.”

Yongsun squeezed her once, before pulling away - but not far enough for Byulyi to drop her arms. She bit her lip. “I was wondering if…” She trailed off uncertainly, and Byulyi waited for her to continue. She seemed to change her mind with a shake of her head, her smile brightening instead. “I’ll see you this weekend for our run?”

And Byulyi couldn’t help but match her grin. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

One last hug and Yongsun was gone, waving. Byulyi wasn’t aware of her dopey grin until Seulgi sidled up next to her with a sly smile. “If I had known we were working with your mistress the past couple of days, unnie, I would have at least tried to have a proper conversation.” And despite Byulyi’s insistence that there was nothing going on between the two of them, Seulgi didn’t let up on the teasing till they left. Damn her friends.

\- - - - -

Sometimes, after a long shoot, Byulyi felt drained. Not just physically, though that was a given. But emotionally. Being contained with so many people and responsible for so many things took a toll on her, and the shift from the rigorous pace to to sudden relaxation took awhile for her to adjust.

At least her routine was back to normal, almost. Byulyi laced up her running shoes tightly before she stood, beginning her warm ups as she squinted against the rising sun. It looked like it was going to be a cloudy day, the chill off the water already starting to raise goosebumps on her skin. Byulyi inhaled deeply. This was her favourite type of weather.

Yongsun was running late today, which was uncharacteristic of her. Byulyi knew she was awake, seen her read the good morning text she’d sent. It made her think immediately to the day Yongsun missed their CrossFit class. Though she shook her head of those thoughts as soon as they entered. Maybe Yongsun had simply fallen back asleep.

“Sorry I’m late!” Just as she thought, Byulyi turned with a small smile. The idol was jogging steadily towards her, a light sheen of sweat already on her skin. She raised an eyebrow as Yongsun slowed to stop next to her.

“You got a head start?” She tried not to fixate on the way Yongsun’s throat bobbed as she sipped from her water bottle. “If I didn’t know any better, I would say you were trying to beat me at something.”

Yongsun laughed. “If anything, I wanted to challenge myself. Needed to keep up with you somehow.” Byulyi snorted. “I’m serious! You’re like - Usain Bolt or something.”

“I told you I used to run track.” Byulyi grinned. “It really is a little unfair to you.”

“Still. You’re my goal.” Byulyi’s heart skipped a beat. Not that she was going to acknowledge that. “I’ll get there someday. And then I’ll beat you.”

“Your competitiveness is noted.” Yongsun looked lighter today. As if whatever had been clouding her thoughts over the past few days was just gone. It made her happy to see.

Upon deciding to run the entire track this morning, they were off, falling into an easy rhythm with each other. Byulyi stayed quiet mostly, listening to Yongsun chatter about the rest of her week - of the tv advertisement she had to do, the mall performance she gave. She was slated for a variety show in the next week, and then a singing competition right after that. It seemed like she was gearing for another comeback - and despite all of Byulyi’s gentle teasing, she wouldn’t give up any more than that. “I’m excited to hear what you think of it,” she said, letting Byulyi guide her out of the way of a cyclist coming up behind them. “You being my number one fan and all.”

“Hey now,” Byulyi pretended to look affronted. “I never said I was your number one fan.” Yongsun just winked at her playfully.

“Never said you weren’t either.” And Byulyi had to snort at that.

They made it first to three kilometers, and then the five with no trouble. They stopped for a quick break under the shade of a tree, the sun coming up behind the clouds and brightening the path, but the air no warmer. Byulyi was surprised Yongsun wasn’t shivering - she wasn’t wearing anything more than a sports bra and some running shorts.

“So you ran track?” Yongsun began conversationally, stretching out her hamstring while they hydrated. “How long?”

Byulyi had to think about that. “Properly? Through middle and high school.” She had been gunning for a university scholarship with it, which made Yongsun’s eyebrows raise in surprise. Byulyi shrugged. “But I’ve been doing it pretty much my whole life.”

“Wow.” Yongsun blinked. “You must’ve been really good then.” Again, Byulyi shrugged. She didn’t really like talking about it. Yongsun frowned. “What?”

“Why do you do that?” At Byulyi’s confused expression, the idol rolled her eyes with exasperation. “That. Not take compliments and stuff.”

“It’s really not a big deal -”

“Isn’t it?” Yongsun raised an eyebrow. “I don’t know much about athletics, but I know it’s a big deal when someone can aim for a scholarship with it.” Byulyi just sighed and looked away. There must’ve been something in her face that told Yongsun she’d gone a bit too far though, because the idol gentled, looking sheepish. “Sorry. I just - I really admire you, you know.” Byulyi started. “Oh, don’t look at me like that. It’s normal, isn’t it? You’re good at your job, you’re good at running - and you’re so humble it annoys me. If I had your skills I would be shouting it from the rooftops.”

Beginning to feel a little off-footed, Byulyi tried to tease, “Who knew the great Kim Yongsun was in it for the fame.”

“I’m not.” Yongsun’s fire was surprising. “I’m just confident in the things I can do. I know I can be better, of course, but that doesn’t stop me from being able to objectively say I’m good at what I do.” Yongsun’s lips curved into an absolutely _devastating_ smirk. “Besides, I’ve been told confidence is _sexy_.” And good lord, Byulyi would never admit it, but Yongsun was absolutely right.

Tearing her gaze away, Byulyi cleared her throat, hoping Yongsun wouldn’t associate her blush with anything more than from a good run. The light breeze picked up and caused the shadow of the leaves on the ground to shake. She could feel Yongsun looking at her, and Byulyi wasn’t sure what to do with it exactly.

So she did what she did best - she ran away. Yongsun’s startled shout carried on the wind, and Byulyi couldn’t help but laugh, plastering a cheeky grin on her face. “You wanna see if you can keep up with me? Last one to the end has to buy drinks!”

And as she raced down the path, her feet hitting the ground in the rhythm she absolutely loved, she couldn’t help but wonder how long she could keep this up. Yongsun clearly felt something for her - she wasn’t stupid. But she was scared.

Fuck, was she _terrified_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whooooo i'm genuinely curious - is the progression of this making any sense? 'cause obviously time is still passing in like huge chunks with these intense moments but i have no clue if yongsun is coming across as interested and i would hate for this to be - oh they got together because they're both queer and it's a little more intense on byulyi's side than yongsun's 
> 
> let me know if you care to leave some comments - and as always i appreciate you all reading it!


	5. the late night conversations

Kim Yongsun (14:25)   byulyiiiiiiiiiiii

Kim Yongsun (14:26)   byulyi-ah

Kim Yongsun (14:27)   yah Moon Byulyi

Moon Byulyi (15:02)   what is it, unnie?

Kim Yongsun (15:05)   *sends voice recording*

Moon Byulyi (15:10)   is that your new song????????

Kim Yongsun (15:11)   kekekekekeke >.<

Moon Byulyi (15:15)   love it!

Kim Yongsun (15:20)   you sure you’re not my number one fan? XD

\- - - - - 

Kim Yongsun (03:20)   *voice message*

Kim Yongsun (03:24)   *voice message*

Kim Yongsun (03:26)   *voice message*

Moon Byulyi (06:30)   unnie, i’m gonna bet you’re not making it for our run

Moon Byulyi (06:31)   running hungover is terrible. personal experience.

\- - - - - 

Moon Byulyi (14:01)   feeling better?

Kim Yongsun (16:25)   i’m a professional

Kim Yongsun (16:26)   *sends photo*

Moon Byulyi (16:30)   unnie, that costume has so much skin. 

Kim Yongsun (16:32)   isn’t it great? XD

Moon Byulyi (16:35)   *facepalm emoji*

\- - - - -

Abs Goddess (20:13)   i’m sorry, i won’t be able to make it to tomorrow’s crossfit class

Moon Byulyi (21:01)   that’s awesome -

Moon Byulyi (21:02)   i mean, terrible. I hope everything’s alright? 

Abs Goddess (21:15)   *sends photo*

Moon Byulyi (21:16)   dance practice?

Abs Goddess (21:17)   yup! *dancing lady emoji*

Abs Goddess (21:18)   send me a pic! i need energy *sparkles emoji* *sparkles emoji* *sparkles emoji*

Moon Byulyi (21:25)   *sends photo*

Abs Goddess (21:26)   i meant of your face >:(

Abs Goddess (21:27)   although that dog is so cuteeeeeee *bright-eyed emoji*

Moon Byulyi (21:29)   :) :) :)

Moon Byulyi (21:30)   have fun with the rest of your rehearsal, unnie!

Moon Byulyi (21:31)   *sends photo*

Abs Goddess (21:31)   thank you!

Abs Goddess (21:33)   your pyjamas are so cute

Abs Goddess (21:33)   sweet dreams, byul-ah <3

\- - - - -

Moon Byulyi (10:23)   *sends photo*

Moon Byulyi (10:24)   *sends photo*

Moon Byulyi (10:25)   *sends photo*

Moon Byulyi (10:26)   *sends photo*

Abs Goddess (11:05)   i hate you so much

Abs Goddess (11:06)   i hope a light falls on you

Moon Byulyi (11:06)   this is prime blackmail material

Moon Byulyi (11:07)   which fansite should i send this to?

Abs Goddess (11:09)   i can tell you where you can shove it

Abs Goddess (11:09)   i can’t believe you actually pushed me into the fucking river

Moon Byulyi (11:11)   11:11! make a wish!

Abs Goddess (11:12)   you believe in that?

Moon Byulyi (11:13)   i mean, a little. it couldn’t hurt.

Abs Goddess (11:14)    what did you wish for?

Moon Byulyi (11:15)   doesn’t matter. already got it :)

Abs Goddess (11:25)   byulyi

Abs Goddess (11:27)   are you fucking kidding me

Abs Goddess (11:30)   fight me irl

Moon Byulyi (11:35)   *sends gif*

Abs Goddess (11:39)   YOU GIF-ED IT????????????

\- - - - - 

SNAKE (23:12)   unnie, this event is running two hours behind. i don’t think i can make it to our run tomorrow. 

i was pushed!!! (23:45)   aww :(

i was pushed!!! (23:46)   i was really looking forward to it

i was pushed!!! (23:47)   we haven’t seen each other much this week

SNAKE (23:50)   i promise i’ll make it up to you. dinner this week? 

i was pushed!!! (23:51)   i guess 

SNAKE (23:52)   gee sound more enthusiastic why don’t you

i was pushed!!! (23:52)   i don’t know what my schedule is 

i was pushed!!! (23:53)   comeback stage is next week

SNAKE (23:54)   oh.

SNAKE (23:57)   would you want to come over to mine then? we’ll do dinner, and if you’re tired or something, we don’t have to do anything besides watch tv.

i was pushed!!! (00:00)   you can cook????? *surprised emoji*

SNAKE (00:00)   i was gonna order takeout 

SNAKE (00:01)   but we could eat it from proper plates and stuff if you really wanna be fancy :)

i was pushed!!! (00:02)   you are my dream woman

i was pushed!!! (00:02)   treating me right <3

i was pushed!!! (00:03)   i’ll let you know when i can come over

i was pushed!!! (00:03)   might be really late and last minute though

SNAKE (00:07)   that’s alright. i have two days off after this anyway, and then just more office-y shifts. 

i was pushed!!! (00:14)   can’t wait <3 <3 <3

\- - - - - 

Yongsun comes over at 3am, Thursday morning. She is once again, barefaced, a tired pallor to her cheeks, but her eyes bright. Byulyi stifled a yawn as she held the door open wider, taking care to shove Daebakkie behind her to avoid him running out. Yongsun’s eyes widened as she saw him. 

“Oh my god, that picture you sent - he’s yours?” 

Byulyi makes a calling noise, and Yongsun looked like she was about to melt into a puddle as she knelt to cuddle her other dog Haengwonie, who was more than happy to jump and yip around her. Stupidly energetic puppy. 

“Thanks for having me over,” Yongsun said, padding over to join Byulyi in the kitchen when she was done flattering her dogs with attention. Byulyi just smiled, still trying to wake up from the sleep she’d accidentally fallen into while staying up for the idol. Yongsun set her bag on one of the dining chairs, looking around Byulyi’s apartment. “Your place is really nice.” 

“Thanks.” Byulyi set the food she’d just plated into the microwave. “I don’t really spend a lot of time here, but it’s nice to have something nice to come home to.” She’d always been frugal about money, and a lot of the stuff around her apartment had been hand-me-downs and secondhand stuff from charity shops. The only thing she spent real money on were her equipment and tools, and the projects she’d put those towards were hung up all around her space. For example, the lights were all controllable by her smart devices, different colours and LED strips lining her walls. She also had a beautiful sound system that Heeyeon lusted over. Her house was rarely ever quiet, which was just the way she liked it. Her living room featured a huge television screen for her gaming habits, and the second bedroom had been converted into a workshop slash gaming room for the computer she’d built when she was 22. Yongsun had wandered over to take a closer look at the photos Byulyi had on the walls, looking right at home, as if she was here all the time. Byulyi appreciated that. 

The sound of Yongsun’s soft laughter broke Byulyi out of her dazed staring at the wall. “Is this Wheein?” 

“Yeah.” Byulyi ambled over to join her, unsurprised to see the photo that had caught her eye. “We were working on location at some lake.” Seaweed covered Wheein’s face, and enough of it was plastered on her cheeks to make it look like she was crying. There was a wide smile on her face though, and in the background, you could just about see Do Hoon marching towards them. “She’d just started, but we clicked immediately. God, our boss yelled at us so bad for goofing off.” The memory made her perk up. “And then we got him back at lunch. Suffice to say, he didn’t come after us about how we used our breaks ever again.” 

Yongsun was smiling too. “Sounds like you all have a good relationship.” 

“Yeah. We got lucky.” Wheein and Byulyi weren’t called the terrible duo amongst their company for nothing. “I can’t imagine not having her in my life.”

“Me too. With Hyejin.” Yongsun’s gaze was distant. “I almost can’t remember what my life was like before we met.” At Byulyi’s patient look, Yongsun continued. “It was her first variety show. We were both rookies, but I’d done one before. And we kind of just bonded, because we didn’t really understand how to act around the sunbaenims. Not that they made it easy.” Yongsun laughed at something Byulyi couldn’t see. “I remember they joked about her dating life, and Hyejin’s face just shut down completely. She’s always been a little too honest about her feelings.” Yongsun’s smile turned softer. “It’s what I like best about her.” 

“Wheein too.” Byulyi bit her lips to stop her own chuckle. “I always know I can trust her. She doesn’t spare your feelings.” And for a moment, they stood there, enjoying the company of someone else who understood the specialness of found family. 

And then the microwave dinged, and the moment was broken. Byulyi had set the table earlier before she fell asleep on her couch, and invited Yongsun to sit as she grabbed their food and poured drinks. She hadn’t seen Yongsun for almost two weeks now, but they had been texting everyday. But nothing would beat the feelings Byulyi got just by being in her presence - calm and nervous at the same time. “It’s from my favourite chinese place down the road. I hope you like it.” 

“I’ll love it.” Yongsun looked at her food, and then her smile dropped. “Oh god, Byulyi I’m sorry, I can’t have all of this.” 

“Hmm?” Byulyi asked, a forkful up to her mouth. “Why not?” 

“I’m on a diet.” Yongsun’s tone was regretful. “I have to fit into my costume next week.” 

One night wouldn’t kill her, Byulyi wanted to say. But she knew enough about idols to know that they were serious and sensitive about the topic. So instead, she shrugged and smiled. “You’re welcome to take home what you don’t eat. Or I’ll eat it. Or I’ll feed these devil spawn.” Sure enough, her dogs had padded over to dutifully sit by the table, their puppy eyes in full force. “Don’t feel like you have to finish it.” 

“Thank you.” Yongsun’s gaze on her felt more meaningful than Byulyi was ready for. So instead she shrugged again and began to eat. They chatted about their weeks and work, the conversation flowing easily even when Yongsun set her chopsticks down with three-quarters of her meal left on her plate. Byulyi pretended not to see her sneak food down to her dogs, even though she really should say something. 

“That was really, really good. You have to give me the name of the place.” Yongsun said as she got up to place her plate on the counter. Byulyi had tutted at the idea earlier, but Yongsun had been adamant that the person who cooked shouldn’t have to clean. So Byulyi let her, and enjoyed the sight of the trendiest idol in Korea doing the washing up. It was all so wonderfully domestic Byulyi felt her chest squeeze at the idea. 

“Do you want to stay a little longer? We could listen to music or something.” Byulyi didn’t know if Yongsun wanted to stay - she really shouldn’t, considering how much work she’d been putting in over the past month. But she figured since she’d offered before - she didn’t want Yongsun to feel like she had to leave just yet. 

The idol set aside the last dish and wiped her hands on the rag Byulyi kept to the side of the sink for that purpose. She leant against the counter so she could see Byulyi in her chair better, and made a low humming noise. 

“I mean, I really want to. And I could, I don’t have practice till 2pm tomorrow.” She bit her lips in thought as she considered the idea. “But I’d be keeping you up.” 

“Eh,” Byulyi waved it off almost immediately. “I’m used to keeping weird hours.” 

Yongsun seemed to search her face for something, before she straightened with a rueful smile. “I’d love to. But I really should go.” 

Byulyi had expected that response, but it didn’t help the little skip her heart did anyway. She got up to open her front door. “Alright then. I’ll walk you out.” 

Yongsun’s hand on the back of her shirt stopped her. Byulyi was about to turn around, but Yongsun’s words stopped her. 

“I have Sunday off, if you want to do this again?” A pause. “I meant it when I said I miss you.” Byulyi racked her brain for when, exactly, Yongsun had said she’d missed her. But then she realised it didn’t matter, because Yongsun was looking at her with such a hopeful look on her face. So she smiled and nodded. 

“Of course. We can make a day of it.” And damn her soft heart for agreeing. But, she decided as she looked at the excited smile. It was worth it.

\- - - - -

Sunday rolled over like a heavy blanket. The sun that had been present for most of the week seemed to have chosen that day to hide. Byulyi cursed their luck as she stood under the shelter of a building, holding her hand out to test if the drizzle was as bad as it looked. 

“Well, this sucks,” she muttered as she turned back to her companion. Yongsun had dressed in a disguise for the day, in an effort to hide from reporters and fans. At least, she said it was a disguise. Byulyi was still struggling to see how anyone wouldn’t be able to recognise her even if she was wearing a shockingly ugly tee shirt - the colour reminded her of baby food - sunglasses and a cap. 

“It’s not so bad.” Yongsun looked undisturbed by the turn of events. “I like rainy days.” 

“But it stops us from doing fun things.” Byulyi had a whole day planned, because it was their first time meeting up during the day for something that  _ wasn’t _ exercise. “I wanted to go mini-golfing with you.” 

“Mini-golf?” Yongsun’s eyebrow raise was enough to tell Byulyi what she thought of that. “I think I would have to pay in advance for the damages I’ll cause.” 

“It’s easy! And it’s fun,” Byulyi frowned as she tried to figure out something else they could do. “We could still go bowling?” 

“I don’t really want to be indoors. I know it sounds mad,” Yongsun smiled ruefully as she tipped her sunglasses down. “But I’ve been stuck in the studio for the past few weeks.” 

“But it’s raining. You could get sick.” 

“I don’t fall sick easy.” Yongsun stepped closer to grip her wrist naturally. Byulyi felt her brain go quiet as she saw the pout forming on the idol’s lips. “Please? Can we stay out? It’s not  _ that _ heavy.” 

“Um,” Byulyi stuttered, glancing around everywhere but at her. “But there’s not much to do, though.” Yongsun’s grin was just a little too devious for Byulyi to be comfortable with. 

“I have a place in mind.”

\- - - - - 

Yongsun’s idea of fun was rollercoasters. 

Rollercoasters. 

Byulyi had to admit she didn’t see it coming. 

“Right, so let me get this straight,” she started as they stopped for a rest on one of the drier benches in the park. “You don’t like heights, and you’re scared of rollercoasters.” Yongsun grinned brilliantly. “So why the heck have we  _ already _ managed to ride every coaster here once?” 

“Because it’s fun!” 

“I’m sorry, you’re gonna have to speak up. I can’t hear you because  _ someone _ was screaming in my ear the entire time.” Byulyi chuckled at the slap on the shoulder Yongsun gave her. “So you’re an adrenaline junkie, huh?” She accepted the water bottle Yongsun had insisted they get before entering the park with gratitude - her throat was going a little sore. “I never would have guessed.” 

“No one ever does. But it’s fun.” Yongsun slumped down on the bench a little more. “You just get to scream it all out.” 

“You got a lot to scream about?” Byulyi supposed she did. Being an idol seemed so stressful. Yongsun just rolled her eyes in response. 

Byulyi let herself lean back, her faint nausea dissipating with each sip of water. “Which one next?” Thanks to the weather, the park was relatively empty, so they’d managed to get a decent amount of the rides down in the past two hours. Byulyi almost couldn’t believe it; the park itself was huge, and the sheer amount of rides in each section struck a bit of fear in her heart. But she couldn’t find it in her to protest too much when she saw how excited Yongsun was to do everything. 

“Yong?” She called, confused when there was no response to her question. The leader snapped her head to her, her attention finally stolen back. Byulyi raised an eyebrow. 

“What?” 

“I asked,” Byulyi repeated slowly in amusement. “Where do you want to go next?” 

“Oh.” Yongsun shook her head slightly, as Byulyi tried to figure out what had held her attention. Her eyes fell onto the sight of a small tourist family, all dressed in ponchos and walking around with a map. The mother held the hand of the young boy, clad cutely in character ears, his eyes bright as he took everything in. 

“Come on,” the idol suddenly stood with a smile, beckoning with her hand. If Byulyi wasn’t super sure, she would have thought the odd moment of distraction was a mistake on her part. But as she let the woman drag her to yet another ride, she couldn’t help but look back at the family. 

Huh. 

\- - - - - 

“Unnie, we really don’t have to do this,” Byulyi pleaded, eyeing her environment nervously. “We can just wait till later or something.” 

“Oh shush and enjoy this. It’s my treat.” Yongsun barely looked up from the menu she was perusing. “What do you want to eat?” 

“I can’t let you pay for it!” Byulyi spluttered. The menu didn’t even have prices on it, which was her first big sign she was severely out of her league. “Like, kimchi fried rice would be cost like… too much, geez!” Yongsun raised an eyebrow as she peered over the top of the menu.    
“So?” Yongsun leaned forward, a cheeky smile on her face. “I have more money than I know what to do with. The only thing I really spend it on are outfits and good food. Besides,” she continued as she relaxed back into her seat. “It’s my last free day before we start promoting, so if I don’t eat a lot today, I won’t get another chance to for a few weeks.” Byulyi still felt hesitant, to which Yongsun kicked her under the table playfully. “If I go down, I’m dragging you with me.”

“Fine,” Byulyi gave in with a sigh. “But I get to buy you something in return.” 

“Deal.” Yongsun said smoothly. “Now, do you want to try the duck?” 

\- - - - - 

“You’re kidding.” Byulyi had thought this was a good idea, but now that she was looking at Yongsun’s face - maybe not? Jury was still out on that. 

“Come on, at least try it on.” She spun the idol around so that she faced the mirror. “Here, take the cap off.” Despite her grumbling, Yongsun did as she was told, meeting Byulyi’s reflection with a scowl. Byulyi just ignored her, settling the hairband on her head. 

“I look ridiculous.” 

“You look cute.” 

“No, I do not.” 

“Oh shut up. Hey,” Byulyi turned suddenly, politely tapping a teenage girl on the shoulder. “Sorry to bother you, but my friend doesn’t believe she looks cute with the hairband. What do you think?” She nudged Yongsun with her elbow to stop her quiet protests. “Honest.” 

The teenager, caught off-guard by the interruption, blinked as she looked at Yongsun - upon which, her eyes widened and she began to jump up and down in place. “Uh,” Byulyi murmured as she stepped back, as Yongsun just sighed and put on her best smile. “Whoops?” 

“Oh my god, oh my god. I’m so sorry.” The girl squealed, seeming to take a deep breath to calm herself down. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to - I just - I’m a huge fan.” The girl’s friends all seemed to notice her distraction and Byulyi wanted to slink behind one of the shelves with the addition of four sets of eyes on them. “You  _ are _ Solar, right?” Yongsun nodded calmly as she continued to smile. The fangirl squealed again, clasping her hands together tightly. “Wah, you’re even prettier in person!” 

“Thank you,” Yongsun said graciously, cutting a glare at Byulyi for just a moment. The crew member just shrugged apologetically as the fangirl collected herself and seemed to remember the question. 

“Um, yes. Yes, the ears look good on you.” Yongsun blushed pink as Byulyi grinned, unable to help herself. Yongsun cleared her throat and tucked some hair behind her ear as she thanked the girl once again and asked if she wanted to take a picture or something. The fangirl looked like she was going to pass out; Byulyi kind of felt bad about the whole situation - and for the girl’s heart. 

But mostly for the almost plastic smile on Yongsun’s face. 

“I can take it.” She offered a hand out for the girl’s phone, noting the interest in the eyes of her friends, who were holding their cool much better than her. “Why don’t you all huddle in?” Yongsun looked at her gratefully as they all huddled closer, and Byulyi ended up orchestrating a mini-photoshoot in the store itself as she urged them to dress up in headbands too. 

Once they were alone again, Yongsun was quiet, putting the headband back on the rack. Byulyi felt as if she was missing something. 

“So…” she tried, apologetic. “I wasn’t expecting that.” 

“It happens,” was all Yongsun said, before she pulled out her phone. “We should go. It’s getting late.” A pang of pain shot through Byulyi’s chest at the abrupt change in attitude. She followed after the idol as she left the store, but Byulyi reached out to pull her into the relative privacy of a small alley with a frown. 

“Hey, I’m sorry, okay?” Byulyi gnawed her bottom lip as she tried to discern what exactly it was that had made the other woman so upset. “I didn’t mean for that to happen. I just… forgot.” 

“I said it’s fine,” Yongsun replied shortly, but she wouldn’t meet her eyes. Byulyi huffed. 

“It’s obviously not fine. You’re quiet. You’re never quiet.” Affronted, Yongsun gathered herself up to her full height, her mouth dropping open, but Byulyi continued before she could say anything. “Just help me understand okay? I know that bothered you, but I don’t know why.” Byulyi couldn’t help but squeeze the wrist she still had in her hand. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest, and she really didn’t like the icky feeling of having caused distress to the idol. Not after Yongsun had been nothing but kind to her. 

“How could you forget?” Byulyi was a little taken aback by the gleam of tears in Yongsun’s eyes. “Me. Being an idol. How could you forget?” 

For a moment, Byulyi was stumped by the question. “Because…” she trailed off, trying to find the words. “You’re just Kim Yongsun?” Kim Yongsun was not Solar, that much had become very clear to Byulyi in the first few weeks of their friendship. Where Solar was loud and charming and sometimes annoying, Kim Yongsun could be steady and calm and reflective. Solar was confidence, where Kim Yongsun had moments of doubts and seemed small. Solar was unaffected by normal, everyday things, while Kim Yongsun worried about her diet and how much practice time she could put in before her performances. They were the same person, and yet, not at all. 

Though Byulyi often wondered if many people got to see Yongsun as who she really was. That thought warmed her heart a little. 

“That’s not true.” Yongsun sighed as she tried to pull away. “I’m Solar, first and foremost. That’s what people see when they look at me, even when I dress like this.” She rubbed her eyes roughly. “I don’t even remember what it’s like to not have to worry about fans camping outside my building.” 

“You’re not serious.” The one time Byulyi had come over to Yongsun’s place, there hadn’t been anyone outside, but she could easily imagine how that could change during comeback periods. 

“After I was on this one variety show, I started getting death threats sent to the company. One middle aged man started following me around - he would wait outside the company, follow the car to my schedules, and it got to the point where I couldn’t even go home because I was so paranoid he’d follow me there too.” Yongsun had pulled her hand free now, choosing instead to wrap her arms around her waist, her head turned to stare at the people walking on the main street just a few steps away from them. “I love my fans, but none of them did anything while it was happening. Sure, they rallied and said things to each other. But it didn’t do anything - I was still sleeping in the van and on the couch at the company office because they couldn’t legally arrest him till he violated my personal space. All it led to was a lot of bad comments on the internet saying that I deserved it for how I acted on the show.” Yongsun took a deep breath, and Byulyi ached to hold her. 

“That’s bullshit.” The words rolled easily off her tongue. “That’s total crap. Nothing justifies behaviour like that.” Yongsun laughed, some of the light returning to her eyes. 

“I don’t care anymore. Not really.” She took a step towards Byulyi, the tips of their shoes brushing each other. “I had a lot of people look out for me. Made some good friends. They finally arrested the guy too, which was great. Caught him trying to break into our van at one of the university performances.” The way she said it made it clear that it wasn’t something she wanted to continue talking about. Byulyi wondered how many other stories like that she had. 

“That’s good.” This time Byulyi didn’t hesitate to pull Yongsun into her. The idol sighed quietly. “I really am sorry about before. I didn’t mean to let that part of your life ruin our day today. I just genuinely forgot, is all.” 

“It’s okay,” was all she said again, except this time Byulyi believed her. They stood like that for a while more before Byulyi pushed her away slightly. 

“You’re wrong, you know?” She had to say this. Even if Yongsun wouldn’t believe her. “You’re not just Solar. You’re  _ so _ much more than that persona of yours.” 

For a moment, it seemed as though Yongsun was going to fight her about it. But then she huffed and rolled her eyes, her usual confident smirk returning to her lips. “Knew you were my number one fan.” 

Byulyi shrugged. “Of Solar, yeah. But I think I’m an even bigger fan of  _ you _ .” 

And she knew it was cheesy, but it was totally worth it to see Yongsun turn completely red. 

Well, almost. The punch she received for her trouble did hurt a lot. 

\- - - - - 

Byulyi started as something hit her head. Scowling, she looked down to find a banana, and immediately went about looking for the culprit. She wasn’t surprised to see Wheein grinning at her. 

“What was that for?” It didn’t hurt, of course. But getting brained by a piece of fruit wasn’t pleasant either. 

“I’m bored.” Her best friend slumped onto her desk with a pout. “Are you sure there’s nothing for us to do right now?”

“Don’t you have footage to edit?” 

“Nah, I’m just waiting on comments from Irene-unnie for the last draft I sent over.” As if she couldn’t be anymore ridiculous, Wheein rolled her head back and forth on the table. “It’s weird to not be doing anything suddenly.” She had a point, Byulyi reflected. It had been such a hectic few months because of the project with Hyejin that it was jarring to be put back on maintenance duty again while they awaited their next project. The rapper’s last video was being filmed off-site, and Byulyi and Wheein weren’t scheduled for it, so that left them with a lull as they pretended to do work in the office. 

Well, as Byulyi pretended to do work. Wheein had actual editing to do. 

“Well, you can always get a head start on cleaning the tech room. Some of the props need to be thrown out.” 

Wheein rolled her eyes. “Over my dead body. It’s gonna be another argument between me and Chorong-unnie over whether or not we can throw away those wood chips. Which have been around forever but Chorong-unnie swears will be needed  _ someday _ .” Byulyi chuckled because Wheein had a point. Chorong had a few… hoarding tendencies. 

“What are you doing? You’ve been staring at your phone funny all morning.” Byulyi feigned ignorance, setting the device aside resolutely. 

“Nothing.” 

“Liar.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She yelped as this time, a bag of crackers came flying her way. “Stop throwing food at me.” 

“Only if you tell me what’s up.” Wheein had to audacity to hold her hand out. “Also, that is my lunch so I’ll need it back.” 

Rolling her eyes, Byulyi stood to return the items. “It’s nothing. I’m just… nervous.” 

To her credit, Wheein didn’t judge that statement. “About?” 

Byulyi huffed as she ran a hand through her hair. “So you know how my team won the wellness challenge thing?” Wheein snorted. “Jealousy isn’t a good look on you.” 

“Excuse me, this is not jealousy; this is clearly my ‘sore loser’ face.” Byulyi laughed. “I mean, you’re basically like a horse or the Flash or something. Walking everywhere as if that’s healthy for you,” Wheein shuddered. “Gross.” 

“Watch it.” It was satisfying to hear Wheein grumble as she poked her friend in the dimple. “Or else I’ll find a way to make you join me again for a run.” Laughing at the face her friend made, she continued. “Anyway - you know how they let you bring a plus-one?” 

“Yeah…?”

“Well, I was maybe kinda thinking of asking Yongsun-unnie.” 

A beat. 

“I’m sorry,  _ what _ ?” 

“Wait, wait, let me explain!” Byulyi rushed on hurriedly. “It’s not like, a big deal or anything - she’s just like - she’s been busy, and she’s like - well, it’s not like she can even go anytime soon anyway because of her schedule and stuff, but like - she deserves a break - I mean, it’d be fun, right? As friends?” Byulyi palmed the back of her neck nervously as she saw Wheein blink thoughtfully, trying to process the new information. She wasn’t sure what sort of reaction she was expecting; she was mostly hoping Wheein didn’t think she was A) crazy, or B) overeager. 

Inviting a friend on vacation with her. Perfectly normal platonic thing to do, right? 

“Sorry, no, you’re right. I’m just. Wow, I didn’t know you guys were that far along.” Wheein pouted slightly. “I thought we didn’t keep secrets from each other.” 

“What?” Now it was Byulyi’s turn to be confused. “What are you talking about? Of course we don’t.” Wheein raised an eyebrow as realization sank in. “Oh. Oh, right.” A beat. “Wait, no.  _ Not _ right.” Byulyi grimaced. “We’re not together, Wheein.” 

Her best friend snorted. “Why not?” 

Byulyi spluttered. “What do you mean, why not? You’re the one always telling me not to get involved with the talent!” 

“She’s not a talent anymore.”  _ Now _ Wheein was looking at her like she was crazy. “Dude, what? I told you, after that shoot with her and Hyejin, you’re in the clear. And she clearly likes you.” 

“She does not.” Byulyi waved her hand dismissively. The idea was preposterous. “She would have said something. She’s like, super shameless.” 

“You’re the same. So why haven’t  _ you _ told her?” Wheein calmly peeled her banana as she leaned back in her chair. “You need to loosen up a bit more, Byulyi-unnie. I don’t know how long you’re going to be in denial.”

“I am not in denial.” Even as she said it, she groaned. “Fuck off Wheein.” She turned on her heel to stalk away, but her best friend stopped her easily with a foot. Scowling as she nearly tripped, Byulyi turned around to glower at her. 

“You should text her. I’m sure she’d say yes,” Wheein said easily, and damn it if her confidence didn’t plant a seed of hope in Byulyi’s chest. “Besides,” Wheein grinned, sly. “It’d be nice to see my friend stop being all moony. Seriously, your game was so much better before Yongsun-unnie came along.”

“I do not ‘moon’!” 

“It’s literally your family name, unnie.” 

“Fuck off, Wheein.” Wheein cackled, enjoying Byulyi’s red face as she stormed back to her seat. Now she  _ had _ to ask Yongsun. Just to prove Wheein wrong. 

Damn it. 


	6. the many 'almost'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which all four of these losers pine (but most obviously byulyi and yongsun jfc)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg it's so fluffy i wanna die

The calls were a new development. Yongsun’s schedule during promotions was… appalling, to say the least. The idol barely had time to sleep, and she hadn’t exaggerated when she had mentioned that she had no real understanding of how her schedule even worked out. Every day it seemed like something new was being booked, some new call was being made, and Yongsun had yet another engagement to commit to. Rationally, Byulyi could somewhat understand it - Yongsun’s new album was doing amazing on the charts, and every single performance seemed to get even better than the last. She’d already racked up a few wins - Byulyi had filmed her reaction to every single one of them to send to the idol, who seemed to appreciate it a lot. So it only made sense that she was in high demand. 

But Byulyi still hated it, to some extent. Especially when it resulted in Yongsun’s exhausted voice filtering down the phone line, still trying to be perky despite running on maybe an hour of sleep. Byulyi was also willing to bet the idol wasn’t eating properly either. Knowing how hard Yongsun was working herself cramped Byulyi’s stomach. Even worse when she considered that there was no real way for her to help Yongsun during this difficult time - they hadn’t had a chance to see each other in a while thanks to the promotion cycle. 

So that was how the calling started. 

At first, it had been a mistake on Yongsun’s part, her finger slipping to the call button when she meant to take a picture instead. But Byulyi had picked up and laughed down the line at the idol as the latter spluttered out apologies and excuses. Byulyi had even been bold enough to admit that it was nice to hear her voice like this, instead of over the television, and so the ritual stuck. Around 5pm each day, because Yongsun knew that was when Byulyi got off work on her more relaxed days. Somehow Yongsun always had that bit of time free. 

“I saw you get scared by the pyrotechnics yesterday,” Byulyi teased, leant back in her desk chair as she fidgeted with the ball of electric tape Wheein and her had ended up playing with to help pass their afternoon. Byulyi knew that if Do Hoon saw it he would lecture them on appropriate use of company resources, but a roll of tape was a worthy sacrifice for the many games of desk basketball they had. “I was tempted to GIF that moment too, but I figured you earned a break from that nonsense for a bit. You know, since you won and all.” 

“Honestly,” Yongsun whined over the phone, and Byulyi just knew that she was pouting. “You’re the worst. And I know it’s you on the fancafe that’s posting those memes too.” 

Byulyi wasn’t about to deny it. “Hey, I always send them to you first, to get your reaction. The worst ones are still on my phone.” Along with a password that was  _ very _ hard to guess. “I may or may not have a folder named after you.” 

The disbelieving sound Yongsun let out made Byulyi giggle. “You’re honestly a piece of work, you know that?” 

“And yet you keep me around.” Byulyi aimed the ball of tape at Wheein’s wastebasket. “You sure you’re not a masochist?” 

Yongsun scoffed, as Byulyi’s toss went in. She grinned. “Do you want to fight? Because I’m actually getting mad right now.”

“No, no, of course not.” Byulyi sat up in her seat. “Sorry, I was just teasing. I’ll stop.” Clearing her throat, Byulyi rubbed the back of her neck nervously. She knew Yongsun didn’t have much time, and she didn’t want to waste any more of it with pointless banter. “Actually, there  _ was _ something I wanted to ask you.” 

Yongsun sounded a little annoyed still, and Byulyi winced at the hole she had unintentionally dug herself into. Oh well. If Yongsun didn’t want to come, then Byulyi would ask Wheein. A holiday with her best friend would be good too, right?

“So you know the wellness challenge thing my work was doing? With the FitBit and all that?” Byulyi got up to retrieve the tape ball. “Well, my team won.” 

This was ridiculous, Byulyi thought to herself as she crouched. She’d rehearsed this. It should have been easy. But somehow, with Yongsun on the line, she forgot all her words. 

“Really? Congratulations!” The idol sounded genuinely happy, and the thought that she cared sent another shot of nerves through her. “So you’re going to Osaka?”

“Yeah.” Byulyi gripped the tape in her hand. “I was wondering if you might wanna go?” A beat. “With me, I mean.” Of course with her. Who else would Yongsun be going with? 

Byulyi was sure the silence that stretched between them was a good sign that Yongsun didn’t want to go. Biting her lip, she began to backtrack, pacing unintentionally between her desk and Wheein’s. “Or not. No pressure. It was just that… well, you said I should take you if I won, and Osaka’s a nice place, or so I heard. You maybe already have been, I wouldn’t be surprised, didn’t you do your Japan debut already? It’s stupid, I just thought it’d be fun, don’t feel like you have to -”

“Byulyi.” She stilled, unsure how to decipher Yongsun’s tone. “I would love to.” But. Byulyi could hear it coming even before the idol continued. “But I don’t think it’s a good idea.” 

“Yeah. Okay, cool, cool, cool.” Her cheeks were red hot, and Byulyi kind of felt like throwing up. Stupid, stupid, stupid. “I get it. Totally fine.” 

Yongsun’s weary sigh made it clear that it was not, in fact, totally fine. And that she knew that Byulyi was freaking out. “Byulyi, it’s not that I don’t want to go, I just -” She broke off as another voice called for her name in the background. Byulyi bit her thumbnail as she heard Yongsun yell something back, and after much rustling, she came back on the line, more apologetic than before. 

“You have to go,” Byulyi said, more upset about her leaving than about her refusal. She really wished they had more time to spend together, even though she knew it probably wasn’t a good idea to give her feelings any more hope. 

“I have to go.” Her voice was slow, quiet. Byulyi suddenly felt small, disappointed that she’d even considered that Yongsun would be able to go on the trip with her. The idol was during one of the busiest phases of her job, and here Byulyi was, thinking she could sweep that all away like some knight in shining armour.

She didn’t really want to know why Yongsun hadn’t said yes - but she somehow knew that it was probably an answer she didn’t want to hear anyway. She felt embarrassed enough as is; Yongsun probably didn’t need this hanging over her on top of everything else. 

“Hey,” Yongsun said, when the silence began to get just a little too long again. “We’ll spend time together again soon, okay? I promise.” 

“Of course.” Byulyi managed a smile, even though Yongsun couldn’t see her. “Good luck on tonight’s performance, unnie.” 

Stupid, Byulyi sighed as she fell into her chair after hanging up. Her traitorous heart getting ahead of her usually sensible head. She tossed the tape ball again, not surprised when it missed the goal completely. “Way to go, Moon Byulyi.” 

She allowed herself to mope a minute more before taking a deep breath and packing her things to head home. She was just about to slide out of her seat when her phone vibrated with a text message. 

 

Ddunnie (1723)   i miss you too. 

Ddunnie (1724)   i can’t wait to see you again. 

 

The smile that stretched her face felt like a betrayal against her own resolve, but Byulyi didn’t stop it. No, she thought, idly pressing her palm against her chest to feel it pounding wildly. She may be the world’s biggest idiot, especially when it came to Kim Yongsun. 

But it was worth it. To have this. 

\- - - - - 

“What do you mean, she said no?” To say Wheein was confused was an understatement. “It’s a free trip! To Osaka! For like, a whole week!” 

“Leave it alone, Wheein,” Byulyi found herself wearily saying as she continued to sort out XLR cables. It was a meditative task she usually enjoyed doing, if only to calm that tiny bit of OCD within her that enjoyed having things neat. Sitting opposite her, Wheein was sorting out the different nuts and bolts they had. “She has her reasons.”

“Like what?” Wheein grumbled as she chucked a handful of bolts into a cup. “Girl is straight up thirsty for you, and now she’s playing hard to get? She sounds like she’s yanking you around.” 

“She isn’t,” Byulyi felt the need to defend, even though she appreciated Wheein’s protectiveness. “You know that like, being famous has all these rules.”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t excuse her from being a decent person. Or a normal one at that.” Wheein met Byulyi’s gaze head on. “I’m glad you’re finally going for it, because just watching you two made me want to vomit, but I’m not going to stand by and watch you get involved with someone who won’t treat you right.”

Byulyi rolled her eyes. “Don’t be overdramatic.” She set aside the cable she was taping up to lean back on her hands. “It’s probably because of the publicity issue. She doesn’t really like going out much because of fans recognising her and stuff.” 

“Ah,” Wheein sighed as she considered that idea. “That does suck.” Byulyi just shrugged. 

“So when are you free?” Her best friend raised an eyebrow. “To go to Osaka, I mean.” She smirked slyly. “We haven’t had a break together in way too long. I miss hanging out with you.” 

“Oh, now she remembers me,” Wheein teased, chucking a bolt at her. Byulyi laughed as she caught it easily. “I thought you’d never ask.” 

“Hey,” Byulyi said as she leaned forward, pulling her knees into herself. “You know you’re my number one.” 

Wheein huffed in pretend seriousness. “It’s always nice to be reminded anyway.” Byulyi grinned as she dropped the bolt into the respective cup. 

“As if I would ever forget.” Byulyi sighed happily. “You wanna come over tonight? We can get some drinks and eat shitty takeout and catch up.” She started as she remembered. “And I need to hear what’s going on with you and Hyejinie.”

As expected, Wheein coloured slightly, focusing on her task with a smile. “It’s going good. They’re going to be done with the last shoot tomorrow, and she keeps talking about coming over to my place to uh, make up for lost time.”

Byulyi laughed at the rapper’s boldness. “Use protection, Wheein-ah. I’m not ready to be a godmother yet!”

Wheein scowling was her only warning before another bolt came flying her way. And as it found its mark on her forehead, Byulyi yelped but she couldn’t be mad. Maybe she deserved it.

Just a little bit. 

\- - - - - 

When her phone rang around the end of her workday a few days later, Byulyi didn’t hesitate to pick it up without glancing at the screen. Even without looking she had an idea of who would be calling. 

However, instead of Yongsun’s voice, she got Sungpyo’s. 

Sungpyo had been her mentor of sorts when she’d began working full-time with the company. During her internship she barely saw him, but everyone had spoken highly of him. He was the all-rounded handyman - if there was anything wrong with sound or light or filming - Sungpyo-oppa would know what to do. Do Hoon and him often spent hours arguing over concepts and ideas and logistics, but Byulyi had seen their friendship first hand when they would leave work together to get drinks after. She’d been surprised at first to learn that her boss wanted her working under him on her first day, but quickly understood why. 

“Hey Byulyi.” His voice was as bright as ever, and Byulyi couldn’t help but admire it. She’d been worried that not being able to return to work would have been hard on him. “You picked up fast.” 

“You taught me well,” she half-lied. “How have you been?” 

“Hanging in there.” Sungpyo paused for a second. “Listen, I have a job for you.” Byulyi raised an eyebrow even though he couldn’t see her. “A friend of mine had to drop out of this gig he was meant to do, and I said I’d find him someone, since I owed him a favour.” 

“I was going to say,” Byulyi propped her chin on her fist as she pulled over her planner. “I was imagining you rolling about in a wheelchair.” 

“I’ll have you know my physiotherapist is very impressed with my progress.” Byulyi smiled. “It’s still a long road, but I’m hanging in there.” 

“I’m glad to hear it.” It was genuine, the warmth in her voice. She missed working with him. 

“Thank you for the seat cushion though.” His voice turned playful. “I’ve been chatting with lots of cute girls in the waiting rooms. They love to comment on my cute cat.” 

Byulyi laughed. “Told you you’d grow to like it.” She could imagine him rolling his eyes. “When’s the gig?” 

“In a month.” Byulyi’s hand stilled over her planner. “We need someone to build an outdoor stage and tech the lights for this three day festival in Busan.” 

“I can’t do a month.” She flicked through to the dates they would probably land on. The entirety of the last two weeks of that month had been coloured in neon yellow highlighter. “I’m meant to be going to Osaka with Wheein. We’re doing a proper vacation.”

“Osaka?” 

“Yeah,” Byulyi chewed on her bottom lip, rubbing her temple with the end of her pen. “I’m really sorry. It’s just that I’d won that through the wellness challenge thing, and -” 

“Wanna trade it with me?” Sungpyo’s joke made Byulyi chuckle. “I’ve always wanted the VIP treatment they give handicapped people at airports. Security must be a breeze.”

“You wish.” Byulyi wasn’t as hyped for the holiday as Wheein was, because she’d never been one for holidays anyway. The idea of traveling to a different country gave her a lot of stress, if she had to be honest. She’d much rather veg out on her couch with her dogs during her time off. “Thanks for thinking of me though.”

“Shame. You would have had fun too. It’s for the solo concert of that idol you like - what’s her name?” 

Byulyi blinked. “Yongsun?”

“No, who’s that?” Irrationally, she felt disappointment clench her chest. “No, it was like a pun on a musical note or something -” 

“Solar.” And there went her traitorous heart. Hop, hop, hopping. “Her real name is Kim Yongsun, oppa.” 

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t know.” Byulyi chewed her lip. “Yeah, shame. I heard she’s great to work with as well. Very professional.” 

“She is.” Her lips pulled up at the corners, unbidden. She stared down at her planner once again, the yellow mocking her. She sighed as she dropped her face into her free hand. 

She really was pathetic, her inner voice shouted. Byulyi lifted her pen again, ready to write as she asked, “Oppa, what dates exactly are we looking at?” 

“The concert is on the third weekend of the month. But you’ll need three days before and after to set up and packdown.” Smack dab in the middle of the holiday. “It’s okay, I can just ask -”

“I’ll do it.” Byulyi scribbled in the event quickly, hesitating a little over Yongsun’s name. “Don’t worry about it.” 

“You sure? You said you were going on holiday.” 

“Actually,” Byulyi pondered aloud as an idea began to grow in her mind. Her smile turned devilish as she considered it. “I have an idea.” 

\- - - - - 

Wheein yelped as she felt arms fold themselves around her. “What the -” 

“Delivery for Jung Wheein!” Byulyi all but screamed into her ear, and Wheein scowled as she whined and pulled away. “Would you like to open it now?”

“A simple ‘good morning’ would have worked,” Wheein grumbled as she looked suspiciously at the envelope her best friend dangled in front of her. “What is this?” 

In lieu of a reply, Byulyi just smacked her in the face with it. “Delivery!” 

“Very mature,” Wheein spluttered as she flailed. Her hand caught Byulyi’s jaw, and she felt avenged by the exclamation of pain she received for it. “This better be good. Irene-unnie is waiting on my last edit.” 

“You’ll kill me,” Byulyi said nonchalantly, and Wheein stilled in the process of opening the gift. “So I’m just gonna preface this entire thing by saying it’s a win-win situation, and totally non-refundable.” 

“What the fuck -” Was all Wheein managed to say as she finally pulled out the contents. It was a printed itinerary for their trip to Osaka - except under the second passenger name, it said  _ Ahn Hyejin _ instead of  _ Moon Byulyi _ .

Byulyi was still wearing that stupid smug grin. Wheein almost didn’t recognise the noise that crawled its way out of her own throat. 

“Whoa,” Byulyi blinked as she held her hands out. “Are you okay? Is there a donkey dying in there?” 

“I am confused,” Wheein started. Her mouth worked uselessly as she tried to understand. “Why is Hyejin’s name on this?” 

“So I may have been offered a job during the time we were meant to be going to Osaka.” At least she had the decency to look chagrined. “I couldn’t turn it down. So I thought I’d give it to you and Hyejinie.” 

“You should have asked.” 

“I did. Ask Hyejin.” Byulyi rubbed the back of her neck. “I wanted to surprise you. I thought you might like it.” At Wheein’s continued silence, Byulyi’s concern grew in the furrow of her brows. “Is everything okay?” 

Dropping her head onto her desk, Wheein groaned into the wood. Ignoring Byulyi’s worried “Wheein?”, she rolled her head back and forth to accentuate her point. 

“I am going to die,” Wheein said simply as she sat up again. Byulyi blinked. “I am actually going to die. You have killed me, and I hope you know I am not going to leave you my Minolta like I promised because you are a murderer now. Yup.” 

Byulyi slowly leaned her hip against Wheein’s desk, nudging the framed photo of the two of them that Wheein had on the desk. “This is all sounding very dramatic.” 

“Okay, so I haven’t been completely honest with you.” Wheein had kind of hoped to wait a little longer before talking to her best friend about this. She had wanted to come up with a solution herself instead of relying on her unnie for advice - because while Byulyi was good with life things in general, Wheein did not trust her with matters of the heart. “So Hyejin and I have talked a bit about sex -” She paused at the sudden panicked look in her unnie’s eyes. “Yes, I know you think of me as your younger sister or something and it’s weird to think of me having a vagina or libido, but I need you to focus here.” She snapped her fingers for emphasis. “Hyejin and I have talked a bit about sex, but we both agreed we wanted to wait.” 

“Okay.” Byulyi took in a deep breath. “Okay. That’s… good?” Wheein nodded, because it  _ was _ good. Byulyi frowned. “So what’s  _ bad _ ?” 

Bouncing her leg up and down helped her anxiety. “Because I  _ lied _ .” Byulyi blinked a few times in succession. Wheein rolled her eyes in exasperation. “Unnie, I really want to sleep with her.” 

“Oh.” A pause. “ _ Oh. _ ” 

“I mean, you can’t blame me!” Wheein began to gesture wildly, unable to sit still. “You’ve seen her, right? She’s always so… open, and brave, and confident, and  _ god _ .” Wheein slumped into her chair. She felt a little exhausted. “She just drives me crazy.” 

“So wait.” Byulyi settled more comfortably on her table. “Why don’t you tell her all this?” 

“Because she’s not ready.” Wheein didn’t feel like it was a betrayal of trust to tell her this. Byulyi was…  _ Byulyi _ . “And I’m not that asshole who won’t wait.” Wheein crossed her arms, remembering how vulnerable and sincere Hyejin had looked as she’d admitted this truth to her, her face outlined by shadow and the soft light of the fairy lights Wheein had on her bed. Their dates pretty much always devolved into making out at some point, the both of them unable to keep their hands off each other for very long. And if it had been anyone besides Hyejin, Wheein might have been more resistant at the idea of being so physically close to someone all the time. Even with her other partners Wheein had always maintained a bit of distance. 

But with Hyejin it just made sense. Because Hyejin never really initiated touch. Wheein had gotten so used to it in her other relationships, because her partners often viewed her as a ‘cute girl’. She never had to ask for it. 

And while Hyejin had been the one to kiss Wheein first, she didn’t really offer the other kind of intimacies freely. Simple things like cheek kisses or hugs or even quick brushes of the arm. It was almost like Hyejin wasn’t sure what else couples did besides kiss.

The thought worried Wheein a little. 

“Sounds tough.” Byulyi rubbed the back of her neck thoughtfully. “But I think it’s still worth it. To talk to her again, at least.” 

“I told you I didn’t want to put pressure on her.” Wheein was sure the edge in her voice was hard to miss. Byulyi raised an eyebrow. 

“I get that. But I think rather than framing it as like, a request, it might be a way to let you two talk about boundaries and stuff.” Byulyi sighed. “It’s always tricky when feelings get involved.” The way she said it made it clear it wasn’t a judgement. “But hey, it’s probably a good thing Hyejin wants to wait.” A familiar mischievous gleam came to her eye. “I mean, I reckon I’ve had meals longer than some of the sex I’ve had.”

Wheein rolled her eyes so hard she feared they would fall out. “You know what, I’m glad you’re stuck on Yongsun-unnie for right now. I haven’t had to hear about your sexcapades for a while.” Ignoring Byulyi’s “ _ Hey! _ ”, Wheein peered once again at the itinerary. “Oh well. At least we get to spend time together.” Her heart beat faster as she thought about the possibilities of spending two weeks with the rapper. “Oh man. Do you reckon I could talk her out of going to the beach?” 

“It’s summer. I doubt it.” 

“Fuck.” 

\- - - - - 

In hindsight, Byulyi should probably have thought this plan through a bit more. 

Okay. A  _ lot _ more. 

She had wanted to surprise the idol by tech-ing her concert, but she was quickly beginning to realise that the entire thing might pass by without Yongsun ever knowing she was the one behind the lighting desk. 

Wheein had sent her a voice message just so Byulyi could hear her cackle loudly. And when Byulyi had sent her one back just to tell her to shut up, Wheein texted a photo of her and Hyejin smiling against a background of a beautiful Shinto-era temple, with the caption ‘LOSER’, in all caps. 

“Okay, let’s take it again from the top of this song.” Da Hee called into the microphone as she flicked through her cue sheet. Shifting into a more comfortable position, Byulyi accidentally brushed knees with the stage manager under the table they were sharing, and she smiled apologetically. Da Hee merely waved her off. She was a very poised person, Byulyi had quickly learned. There had been three minor incidents that day alone, but she had barely batted an eye at any of them. It made Byulyi relax around her. 

“So you’re from Yong - Solar-nim’s company?” Byulyi asked casually, leaning back in her seat as she tried not to dwell on her disappointment. Onstage, the idol was discussing something with the dancers, her face focused and unwavering. From this distance, Byulyi couldn’t see her tiredness. But she’d heard it just two hours earlier, on the phone while Yongsun had been on her way to the concert venue. Byulyi had mostly listened as Yongsun murmured softly about her day, too tired to really go into detail. Byulyi had kept it short, because she’d been afraid she’d let the secret slip, but she made sure to tell Yongsun to hang in there, and promised to see her soon. 

She  _ really _ didn’t want to be a liar. 

“Yes,” Da Hee nodded as she reached for a bottle of water. “Why?” 

“Just asking.” Byulyi shrugged. “Sounds like a tough job.” 

“It does get really intense whenever a comeback happens.” Da Hee took a sip. Her eyes narrowed in thought. “But my job isn’t as hard as Yongsun’s.” 

Perking at the opening, Byulyi swallowed to hide her excitement. “Really? Has it been a busy promo cycle, then?” 

“A little.” Da Hee glanced back at her notes as she lifted her mic to her lips. “But she’ll be getting days off soon.” The stage manager called for everyone to get into preset positions. Byulyi switched the playback to the previous cue and leant back further into her chair to wait patiently for Da Hee to continue. “It’s the least the company owes her, if you asked me.” 

Byulyi frowned. “What do you mean?” 

Da Hee blinked at her. “Didn’t you hear? There was a scandal a few months back.” At Byulyi’s blank expression, Da Hee chewed her bottom lip in thought. “She was photographed wearing a top that supported the LGBT+ community, and a lot of netizens got mad about it.” Byulyi sucked in a breath. Da Hee looked wistfully at the stage, to where Yongsun was standing in position. Her eyes were closed in concentration as she waited for the song to begin. “So she’s been told to keep herself on the down low by the CEO. Another scandal would have ruined her concept.” 

Byulyi mulled over the words as they restarted the rehearsal. Yongsun had never mentioned anything like this, and Byulyi didn’t really keep up with entertainment news since she started working in the industry. So it was her first time hearing about it. 

It stung a little, she realised, to not hear it from Yongsun’s own mouth. But as quickly as that thought entered her mind, she dismissed it. It would be arrogant, Byulyi argued with herself, to assume that she would be entitled to knowing everything about the idol. They had only known each other a short while, after all. 

And, Byulyi rationalised, her face crinkling in sympathy. It would have been a horrible experience. Yongsun was never one for dwelling on things like that, the techie admitted to herself, as she kept up with the next cue. She found herself staring now, at the idol. 

It was addicting. To realise there was so much more she had left to learn about the other woman. 

\- - - - - 

“Hey, Yong,” Byulyi smiled as she lifted her phone higher. “What’s going on?” 

On her screen, Yongsun squinted to get a better view of something. “What are you carrying?” 

Unable to help herself, Byulyi hid her grin behind the bouquet. “Just some flowers.” 

“Flowers?” Byulyi could hear the suspicion in her tone, and an edge of something else. If Byulyi were more vain, she would have noticed it as the jealousy that it was. As it was, she simply nodded and schooled her features into a serious expression. 

“Yeah,” she started, moving her gaze away to safely maneuver around a traffic cone in the concert venue car park. “Someone I know is going through a hard time. Figured they might appreciate a pick-me-up.” Immediately Yongsun’s features soften, understanding. “Should I tell them you sent your regards too?” 

“Are they a fan?” Yongsun frowned. Byulyi laughed. 

“That’s a tricky question. I’m going to say no.” Yongsun rolled her eyes. Byulyi could tell that the idol was in the artist tent, as she’d hoped. “So. Concert day. How are you feeling?” Yongsun shrugged as she yawned. Byulyi chuckled at the answer. “Maybe I should have sent you some coffee.” 

“Don’t even joke about that.” Yongsun grimaced. “I’ve been drinking so much coffee this cycle, I’m worried my pee is going to come out brown.”

“Unnie, if your  _ anything _ comes out brown, you should go see a doctor.” Byulyi was getting closer to her destination now. She bowed as she was greeted by a junior, and continued to make her way carefully between the tents and containers that made up the artist village behind the massive festival stage. She kept up easy conversation as she did, wanting to distract Yongsun from paying too much attention to her surroundings as she spied the tent the idol was in. 

Slowing her steps, she spotted a suitable hiding place, ducking behind a generator they’d fenced up. From here, she was hidden from view of people using the access path they’d created for vehicles, but more importantly, she’d wouldn’t be spotted immediately when Yongsun left her tent. 

“Actually, Yong.” The idol raised an eyebrow at the sudden change of tone. “There’s something I need to tell you.” 

Yongsun frowned. “Is everything okay?” Byulyi adopted a concerned expression, her eyes darting every which way. Yongsun straightened in her chair. “You know you can tell me anything, right?” 

“Yeah, I know. It’s just…” she trailed off for dramatic effect. “Well, I was wondering if you could go somewhere more private?” 

Yongsun paused, before turning around. “I’ll just tell them to leave -”

“No, don’t do that!” Whoops. She forgot that Yongsun had that kind of power. The idol eyed her warily as she turned her face back to the screen, her worry clear in the lines of her face. “I just -”

“You’re acting weird.” Yongsun leant closer. “Where are you?” 

“You should go outside.” Byulyi really wasn’t good at surprises, she sighed. “Get some air.” 

“I don’t need air.” Yongsun looked at her challengingly. “What’s going on?” 

“Trust me, Yongsun-ah.” Byulyi pleaded with her gaze best she could. “Please? Go outside?” 

Yongsun pressed her lips together into a thin line, before she stood, waving off her manager as she went. Byulyi peeked around the fence to see her step outside into the sun. “I’m here.” 

“Look up.” Yongsun blinked, and then tilted her head to the sky. Byulyi wanted to smack herself. “I mean, put down your phone, Yeba.” 

And Yongsun did, searching quizzically. Byulyi stepped out then, hoping her nerves weren’t too obvious as she held the flowers out. She knew the exact moment the idol spotted her - her jaw dropped in surprise as her lips mouthed Byulyi’s name. Byulyi grinned as Yongsun began to run towards her, keeping one eye out for dangers all the same. 

“Oh my god!” Byulyi caught Yongsun easily, swinging her off her feet in a small spin as she laughed. “What are you doing here?” 

“To deliver these.” She made to pull away to show her, but Yongsun just tightened her arms around her neck. Byulyi chuckled lightly as she leaned her head against the idol’s. Yongsun had definitely lost a bit of weight. The thought gave her some worry, but she was still as warm as Byulyi remembered her being. 

The idol was already in her first costume for the concert - a white sports bra and some black pants. Despite it being summer, the wind had been going all day, so Byulyi began to get concerned. 

“Here,” Byulyi said when they finally pulled away. She shrugged out of her crew windbreaker and wrapped it around Yongsun’s shoulders. “It wouldn’t do for you to get sick right before your show.” 

“Thanks,” Yongsun blushed as she pulled the material closer to herself. “But what about you?” Byulyi waved her off. 

Now that they had a moment, Byulyi presented her the flowers. “I remembered you liked this kind. I thought I’d get you some. You know, to congratulate you.” It was clear Yongsun was working hard. Byulyi wanted her to know that she acknowledged it. “Are you excited?” 

“I am now.” Yongsun took the bouquet carefully, cradling it like it was a precious thing. She stared at the gift with a soft expression, her lips turning up as she caressed the petals. It only lasted a breath before her gaze snapped back to Byulyi, a look of suspicion on her face. “Wait a second, how did you even get back here?” 

Byulyi grinned. “I’m working.” She held up her lanyard, which spelled out her name over the title ‘AV Tech Manager’. She couldn’t resist the laugh as Yongsun’s jaw dropped once again, leaning out of the way of her aghast slaps against Byulyi’s arm. 

“You asshole! You’ve been here the whole time? Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“I’m sorry,” Byulyi managed through her mirth. “I wanted to surprise you!” 

“Well, congratulations!” Yongsun punched her solidly in the shoulder. “You fucking succeeded!” Byulyi caught her next punch, her smile never faltering as she slowly slid her hand to wrap around Yongsun’s wrist. The idol pouted. “I hate you so much, you know that?” 

“Come on,” Byulyi couldn’t resist pulling her closer. “You have to admit, it was pretty funny.” Yongsun rolled her eyes. Byulyi shook the arm still in her grip gently. “Come on, Yong. You’re happy to see me.” 

“Why would I be? Seeing your face just makes me angry,” Yongsun huffed, but made no move to pull her arm free. “You’re such an asshole.” 

“I’m sorry,” Byulyi dropped their hands between them, still holding on to Yongsun’s wrist. “I got you flowers to make up for it?” 

“Not good enough,” Yongsun narrowed her eyes. “You think you can buy me off?” 

Byulyi chuckled. “Only if it’s working.” 

Yongsun kept up her faux-anger for a moment more, before her face cracked into a smile. Without thinking, Byulyi pulled her into another hug, this time rocking them from side to side as she laughed again, feeling light that she could see Yongsun again. Talking on the phone was fun and all, but nothing compared to seeing her in person. 

“Thank you.” Yongsun murmured, her breath tickling Byulyi’s ear slightly. “You didn’t have to.” 

“I wanted to,” Byulyi replied simply. She squeezed Yongsun tightly. “You deserved a little bit of fun.” 

“Wait,” Yongsun pulled away first this time. “I thought you were in Osaka?” 

“Nah, I gave it to Wheein and Hyejin instead.” Byulyi shrugged. “They deserved it more.” She blinked at Yongsun’s shocked face. “What?” 

“You  _ gave up _ your trip… to work my event?” Hearing Yongsun say it, Byulyi began to panic. Wheein had a similar reaction when Byulyi had told her what was going on, but Byulyi had been able to ignore the jitters that came with the thought that Yongsun might not have wanted to see her. 

“I mean, not just -” Byulyi rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. “My old mentor called, and I owe him a lot, and, well.” She looked at Yongsun through her lashes. This close, she realised the idol wasn’t wearing makeup. She looked… familiar, like this. “I’m sorry if that like, creeps you out. Or something.” 

Yongsun gaped for a moment more, before scowling. “Yah, Moon Byulyi.” This time, Byulyi didn’t see the slap to her arm coming. “You’re actually an idiot, you know?” Yongsun stepped closer, the tips of their shoes brushing. The idol’s voice was hard, but her face was soft, her mouth relaxed as if she wasn’t sure what to say. “Of course I’m happy.” She wasn’t wearing lipstick, Byulyi noted idly. She couldn’t really think beyond the shakiness of her own breath. “I just - I can’t believe you did that.” 

Byulyi shrugged her shoulders, screwing up every bit of courage she owned. “I missed you.” 

It was the first time Byulyi had admitted it. Aloud. It had always been Yongsun saying it, or inferring it. The words themselves felt foreign on her tongue, because Byulyi didn’t  _ miss _ people. She always prided herself on not getting attached, especially to the women she slept with. It was easier that way, she’d decided long ago. It wouldn’t hurt so much, when they inevitably left. 

So for Byulyi to admit it now… well. 

She felt a bit nauseous, if she was being honest. 

Yongsun’s fingers tangling in hers pulled her out of her thoughts. The idol was watching her carefully, her gaze gentle in every way. Byulyi squashed down her instinct to squirm, or play it off as she normally would. That felt like it would be a violence to the moment - something cruel, in the face of the openness Yongsun was showing her at the moment. She swallowed against her suddenly dry throat. 

“I missed you too,” Yongsun murmured, her eyes falling to somewhere lower on Byulyi’s face. With a jolt of surprise, Byulyi realised Yongsun was staring at her lips. 

Her lips. 

As in, Moon Byulyi’s lips. 

It was official; she was dreaming. 

Byulyi couldn’t tell who leaned in first. All she knew was that her eyes were slowly closing, Yongsun was squeezing her fingers, she could feel her warm breath on her face. Byulyi slowly parted her lips, when - 

“Byulyi? The noise engineer is waiting for you by the front gate.” 

The crackle of her walkie made them both jump, Byulyi’s hand tugging out of Yongsun’s hold to fly to her belt. Her heart was racing so fast - she was afraid Yongsun could hear it. Her fingers felt clumsy suddenly, fumbling over the buttons and dial to respond that she would be there shortly. When she turned back, her cheeks hot, she saw Yongsun in a similar flustered state. 

“I’m sorry, I forgot - I mean…” Oh geez, she’d gone and ruined everything, hadn’t she? She rubbed the back of her neck roughly, trying to catch Yongsun’s eye to convey just how apologetic she was. 

Yongsun’s gaze met hers, and for a moment, Byulyi genuinely believed that this was it - this was where Yongsun told her off, said she didn’t want to see her again. 

But Yongsun surprised her by laughing. A loud, high laugh that had her throwing her head back, her cheeks lifting as she clapped her hands together. Byulyi blinked, before a giggle escaped her own lips. 

“Oh god,” she muttered, giving in to her own mirth. “That was embarrassing.” 

“Don’t be.” Yongsun was calming down now, her cheeks flushed for an entirely different reason now. “Sounds like you need to go back to work.” She lifted her gift, hiding her face behind it. “Thank you for the flowers. I love them.” 

Byulyi smiled crookedly. “I’m glad.” The tension of earlier had entirely dissipated, and Byulyi found that she wasn’t too bothered by it. Not when Yongsun still had that twinkle in her eye that Byulyi hadn’t seen in a while. 

She didn’t think it was too much to assume that she was the reason it was there. 

Feeling bold, she reached out to grab Yongsun’s free hand, lifting it to brush a kiss to the knuckles. “Have a good show. I’ll be rooting for you.” 

Yongsun giggled again, but rolled her eyes incredulously. “You’re an idiot,” she whispered as she leant up to press her lips quickly against Byulyi’s cheek. Byulyi barely had time to register it - the feel of them against her skin, the softness of Yongsun’s face, the smell of her shampoo and hairspray - before Yongsun was stepping away, her fingers falling out of Byulyi’s grasp. 

She really did feel like an idiot then, struck dumb by the action. She could only gape as Yongsun walked away, her hand lifted in an adorable wave before she turned back to head to her tent. Byulyi watched as the idol pulled Byulyi’s windbreaker closer, lifted the bouquet to sniff at the flowers, raise a hand to lift the flap of the tent before disappearing inside. She was sure she would’ve ended up standing there forever if it weren’t for another angry crackle from her walkie, another someone looking for her. Byulyi shook her head, trying to quell enough of the buzzing under her skin to focus on her job again. 

As she walked off, she couldn’t resist pressing her fingers to the spot Yongsun had kissed. It was unendingly cheesy and cliche, but Byulyi found she didn’t care. 

It was worth it, she concluded. Whatever she would have found in Osaka wouldn’t have been able to top this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's totally canon in this story that yongsun sat in front of her makeup table and squealed after, y'all. like full on clutched her chest and squealed, legs kicking and all. her staff all give her weird looks, but does Kim Yongsun give a shit? no, because she's the mother father top madam, thank you very much. also byulyi may or may not have done a fucking fist pump. the noise engineer gets a little creeped out by the goofy grin she has for the rest of the night. what a loser. 
> 
> also also: know how i said it was meant to be like six parts? yeah no. i really wanna explore hyejin and wheein a bit more, and i reckon byulyi and yongsun deserve a few more actual interactions in-story, sooooo. but not long!
> 
> as always, unedited, and thank you for sticking with this story! <3


	7. the build up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where the idiots get their shit together (or start to)

“You guys are such losers,” Wheein snickered as Byulyi rolled her eyes. “Seriously. Where has all your game gone?” 

“Speaking of losers,” Byulyi’s sharp tone made it clear she was changing the subject. “Where is Hyejin?” 

Wheein settled more comfortably into the hotel bed, propping her arms on a pillow she had in her lap. “She went out to get us some food. She said she saw a place she wanted to try, so I told her to go crazy.” Through her phone screen, she saw Byulyi raise an eyebrow teasingly. “And no, I didn’t make her go get it because I was lazy. She offered.” 

“Uh-huh.” Byulyi made a show of checking out her nails in a casual manner. “Dinner in, the nice little hotel room with an amazing view.” Her best friend chuckled as she leant back in her chair. “I’m pretty sure I seduced a girl once that way.” 

Wheein stuck her tongue out, disgusted. “Seriously? While I’m in bed?” Byulyi laughed. “Shut your mouth.” 

“I’m just saying,” Byulyi teased. She smiled for a moment more before sobering. Wheein didn’t like the raised eyebrow she gave her. “Did you have the talk with her?” 

Wheein rolled her eyes. “No, I didn’t need to explain the birds and the bees to her.” 

“Brat.” Byulyi propped her chin on her fist. “I meant  _ the _ talk.” 

Wheein exhaled harshly, feeling her guilt begin to eat at her. “No, I haven’t brought it up.” She’d tried, but she had honestly been enjoying their time together too much. 

The past few days had been something of a dream. From the moment Hyejin met her at the airport - in Kansai International, not Incheon, because of paparazzi and fans - and every moment after. Hyejin had managed to go relatively unnoticed, but the rapper didn’t seem to care either way. She had been eager to see everything, which Wheein appreciated, since she was more of a laid back traveler. Wheein had many a fond memory of Hyejin tugging on her hand to lead her around, excitable in her own way. 

She remembers most readily the day they did a day trip to Nara Park. Hyejin had insisted on going to see the deer, and Wheein had been more than happy to accommodate her. Because who didn’t like deer? 

Byulyi had laughed when Wheein told her about how they’d ended up racing through the park, trying to get away from the creatures. They’d bought a pack of deer crackers to feed them, not expecting the animals to mob them for the snacks. Her best friend was wheezing as Wheein detailed the way Hyejin screamed and tossed the bag away - which only made it worse, because it drew  _ more _ deer to them. 

Needless to say, Wheein was really glad she got the entire thing on video. 

“Wheein,” Byulyi’s tone pulled Wheein out of her thoughts. “You need to talk to her about it.” 

“What do you want me to say?” Wheein lifted her free hand helplessly. “‘Hey Hyejin, I know we talked about it, but  _ really _ , I wanna bone you? Preferably sooner, rather than later.’” She rolled her eyes at herself. “Even I know that’s too much of a douche thing to say.”

Byulyi narrowed her eyes. “It’s not a douche thing.” Her best friend pointed a finger at her screen. “A douche thing is you seemingly not respecting her enough to talk about it, while secretly - I don’t know - lusting after her body.” Byulyi sighed, looking at Wheein with a gaze that was way too knowing. “I know that your experience with… relationships was mostly physical. But it is possible to talk about sex and just have it end there. It doesn’t always have to end up into like, doing it immediately.” 

“But like,” Wheein began timidly, hearing herself and hating the way it come out. “I don’t know. What if she like, gets bored of me?” 

Byulyi scoffed. “Then I’ll beat her up.” Wheein grimaced at the thought, and her best friend gentled. “Look at it this way,” she started, leaning closer to the screen. “You’ve been having fun even without sex, right?” Wheein nodded. “Do you think Hyejin won’t want to spend time with you after that?” She was silent for long enough for Byulyi’s face to soften in sympathy. “She won’t,” Byulyi reassured her. “You guys have been dancing around each other for so long now, it’s probably a massive waste if you were to like, end now. Before you give it a real  shot.” Wheein huffed. 

“We’re not together.” 

“I’m going to say the same thing to you that you said to me.” Byulyi smiled slyly. “There is a thing. Maybe not a  _ thing  _ thing. But something.” 

“I really wanna hit you right now,” Wheein muttered as the door to their room opened. Hyejin shuffled in, laden with bags of takeout. Wheein managed a smile in her direction before she turned back to her phone. “Byulyi-unnie, Hyejin is back now.” 

“Okay,” Byulyi smiled at her warmly. “Tell her I said hi.” 

“Hi back,” Hyejin said, bouncing onto the bed suddenly. Wheein frowned as she noticed the scowl on the rapper’s face. “We’ll talk to you later, unnie. Bye.” 

“Is… everything okay?” Wheein ventured as she found her phone being snatched out of her hand and Hyejin hanging up on Byulyi. “Did something happen?” 

“I am so mad at you right now.” Hyejin pressed a hand to her forehead as she breathed. Wheein blinked. 

What?

“Um, did I do something?” Wheein tried to think of anything that could have gone wrong. Hyejin had left before she’d called Byulyi with a teasing smile, suggesting that they’d get to snuggle in bed when she got back if Wheein didn’t move. “Is this about getting food? I’m sorry, I could’ve -”

“It’s not about the food.” Hyejin was looking at her now, gaze steady. “What do you mean, ‘we’re not together’?” Wheein felt her stomach bottom out. 

“Oh,” she chuckled weakly. “You heard that?” 

“Quite a lot of it, yeah.” Hyejin raised her hands in surrender. “I know it’s wrong to eavesdrop, but I heard my name and, well.” She scratched her shoulder in an uncharacteristically shy motion. “I’ve had bad experiences with people talking behind my back.” 

Wheein wasn’t even fazed by that. “No, no, I get it.” She reached out to place a hand on her thigh. “I would never do that to you. Neither would Byulyi-unnie.” Hyejin’s gaze softened for a moment, before hardening again. 

“Then why?” The rapper’s voice rose challengingly. “Why would you say something like that?” 

Wheein studied the lines of her face, the set of her jaw. Hyejin hadn’t worn much makeup the past few days, and Wheein still found her as effortlessly beautiful as the first time she’d seen her in person. She sighed as she shrugged. “I mean, we haven’t really talked about it, have we?” 

Hyejin bit her lower lip. “I mean, sure.” She looked confused now. “But I thought it was a given.” Her stare darted away and back again. “I just assumed - I mean…” 

Wanting to comfort, Wheein nudged their shoulders together. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m totally onboard with the idea.” She pressed a kiss to Hyejin’s temple in comfort. “I just wasn’t sure.” 

“So we’re like… girlfriends?” Hyejin breathed the last word as if she was afraid of getting the answer wrong. Wheein found herself charmed by the vulnerability Hyejin was showing at the moment. So she smiled and pecked her new girlfriend on the mouth. 

“Yes, you nerd. We’re girlfriends.” It was worth it to say the cheesy statement aloud, because the rapper’s face lit up. Wheein giggled, and found herself regretting it as Hyejin seemed to catch herself and coughed in an attempt to regain her usual composure. 

“Cool.” Wheein smiled as Hyejin ducked her head to hide her blushing cheeks. 

“Cool.” She tapped her finger against the thigh she was still resting a hand on. “Was there anything else you wanted to talk about?” 

“Yeah, actually.” Hyejin raised her head with that same determined look as before. She seemed to hesitate for a beat before deciding to come out with it. “Why do you think I won’t be interested in you after we have sex?” 

Wheein froze. “You… heard  _ that _ ?” In the back of her mind, she cursed the thin door. “Um.”

“I don’t - I just want to understand.” She was hurt, Wheein realised, sensing the pain in her voice. “Is it that important to you?” 

“No, no, it’s not that at all!” Wheein rushed to reassure her. She took a deep breath to steel herself, before trying to find the words. “God, Hyejin, I lo - like spending time with you. Really. The past few days have been amazing. And yeah, not getting to hang out properly the past few months because of everything sucked and was hard, but I don’t mind the slow pace. In fact, I loved it.” She was rambling. She was very aware of every word that fell out of her mouth, scrambling over each other to be heard. She winced as she tried to slow down. “I feel like I really got to know you, and that was special.” Hyejin was waiting patiently, and Wheein was unable to read her face. Chewing her lip as she took a breath, she rubbed her forehead to try to get her thoughts in order. Stupid Byulyi. 

“I feel like,” she started, tasting every syllable on her tongue. She hadn’t really spoken about her past relationships with people. Wheein didn’t open up to others easily, and the only reason Byulyi knew so much about it was because she’d been there when they had happened. Wheein doubted she would have been able to bring it up otherwise. “I feel like there’s something you should know about me.” 

“Go on.” Hyejin leaned forward, reaching her hands out to hold Wheein’s. Wheein felt the urge to fidget. She settled for squeezing Hyejin’s fingers instead. 

“I… in all of my past relationships, I was always the one to break things off first.” Wheein couldn’t look at her as she said this. “And it wasn’t like they were bad people; I was with one of them for four years.” She still remembers the shock on his face when she’d called things off. He looked like she’d slapped him across the face. “I just… didn’t feel strongly for them, you know?” Hyejin didn’t say anything; just nodded. Wheein took courage from the action. “I’d never really  _ wanted _ them. In like, an emotional way. But sex made it easier. To be with them.” It had been a funny conclusion to come to, she mused. Laying in bed next to her first girlfriend and wondering why it was easier to sleep with her partners than speak to them. Her then-girlfriend had been nice enough - had been bold enough to approach her in the bar, been charming enough to keep Wheein’s interest until she could lure her into her bed. Been interesting enough to keep seeing. Been enthusiastic enough for Wheein to say ‘yes’ when she asked her to be her girlfriend. 

But she’d never really been  _ enough _ . None of them had. 

Sometimes, Wheein felt like a hypocrite for constantly teasing Byulyi for her spotty track record with relationships. She knew it was a kindness that her best friend never returned the favour. Byulyi understood it was a sore spot for Wheein. Knew that Wheein was ashamed by how  _ broken _ she sometimes felt. Somedays, Wheein wished Byulyi was somehow be able to transplant her ability to feel things strongly. Wheein couldn’t help but think life might be a little easier if she could disregard her head entirely and just go with her gut always. 

“I wish I could say that it’s different with you.” Wheein tried to remember what Byulyi had said about respecting Hyejin as a person. Wheein owed her the truth. “I don’t know if I could fall for you, but I do know that I find you sexy and fun and so… exciting to be around.” Wheein felt her cheeks heat as she stared at the sheets. “And I am actually  _ really _ physically attracted to you. Which is a little confusing for me.” 

“You’re confused because you  _ want _ to sleep with me?” Hyejin broke her silence finally. Wheein chanced a glance at her face - still unreadable. She nodded. The rapper sighed and finally, Wheein could see the exasperation in her gaze. “You’re ridiculous.” 

“What?” 

“I want to sleep with you too.” Hyejin reached a hand up to cup her jaw, brushing a thumb over the curve of Wheein’s cheeks. “Do you know how hard it is for me to not just pin you to the bed every night we’ve been here?” Wheein blushed hard. She recalled her own anxiety every night before, laying in the dark next to the rapper. “It’s not that I don’t want to sleep with you.” She blushed. “It’s because I won’t let myself.” Wheein blinked. “Not yet, anyway.” 

Wheein understood that it was her turn to listen, so she squeezed their fingers in encouragement. Hyejin breathed in as she looked at their linked hands. “I’m the opposite.” She chuckled without mirth. “I always fall so hard, so fast. If I like someone, I go a bit crazy.” Hyejin looked at her through her lashes. Wheein felt herself swallow. Hard. “I saw you, and just knew I wanted you.” Hyejin shrugged, just the one shoulder. “Sure, in the beginning it was fun to tease you. You do this thing where you get shy, and then you act all cute to… deflect it, I guess.” Hyejin laughed. “I thought it was so adorable. I remember thinking, ‘Oh, I really like her.’” Wheein started a little when Hyejin began to brush her thumb softly over her knuckles. 

“But then we went on that date, remember?” Of course Wheein remembered. Dinner, and then the coin karaoke machine. 

She’ll always remember the coin karaoke machine. 

“And I remember, you spent ages playing the games in the arcade.” Especially the basketball one. Wheein had been good at that. “You kept saying you had a reputation to uphold in your neighbourhood, as champion or something. But then you took all those tickets and you got me something from the prize counter.” It had been a shitty keychain. Wheein had been aiming for something bigger, more impressive. Like a teddy bear. “And that’s when I realised you were doing it for me.” Hyejin’s lips curved upwards. “I still have it, you know. The keychain. I keep it on my makeup bag.” Wheein licked her lips unconsciously. She wasn’t imagining the way Hyejin’s eyes flickered to it, and then away. “I think that was when I thought,  _ shit _ . I’m in trouble.” 

“You kissed me,” Wheein realised. “In the coin karaoke machine.  _ You _ kissed  _ me _ .” 

Hyejin nodded wryly. “Yeah. Because when I like someone, I go all the way.” She shook their hands together. “Yongsun-unnie was worried I was going too fast. Said I needed to be more careful.” Hyejin’s smile made Wheein’s toes curl with warmth. “I’ve only had one boyfriend before, and he treated me badly. Borrowed a lot of money and then broke up with me. Yongsun-unnie told me to try setting limits. To help me, in a way.” She finally released Wheein’s hands to hide her face behind her own. “I totally would’ve slept with you on the first date.”

The candidness of the statement surprised Wheein enough to make her laugh. “No way.” 

“ _ Uh-huh _ .” Hyejin groaned. “If anything, I’m the one that’s afraid you won’t like me after we have sex.” 

“No way.” Wheein planted her hands onto Hyejin’s thighs so she could get closer. “That’s ridiculous. You’re very easy to like.” They stayed like that for a beat, staring at each other. And then they both broke into laughter, Wheein resting her forehead against the rapper’s. 

“God, what a pair we make,” Hyejin managed through her giggles. “Both of us were afraid of the same thing.” 

“I’m glad we talked about this,” Wheein agreed, running her hands up Hyejin’s thighs till she could gently trace shapes into the palms of her hands. “I feel a lot better about everything now.” 

“Me too.” Hyejin bumped their noses together. “It was really hard holding back. I just want to like, touch you. All the time.” 

“Don’t hold back,” Wheein found herself saying. Hyejin stilled as she looked at her properly. “I want - I hope we can be honest with each other. Always. Just like this.” Wheein felt the tightness in her stomach loosen as she spoke. “I don’t want - I can’t promise anything. Because I don’t understand my own feelings either. But you’re already so different from anyone else I’d ever dated.” She cringed as it came out of her mouth. “That was the cheesiest thing I’d ever said.” 

“As bad as ‘We’re girlfriends’?” Hyejin’s playfulness was returning, and Wheein welcomed it. She felt bad that she’d almost ruined the vacation they were on. 

“Hey, excuse me.  _ Someone _ needed reassuring.” 

“I’m not mad anymore.” Hyejin cupped Wheein’s face between her hands, squishing her cheeks to make Wheein yelp. “You’re right. I’m liking this honesty thing.” 

Wheein nipped at Hyejin’s fingers playfully as the rapper pulled away, smiling widely. The old her would have stopped the conversation here, wouldn’t have admitted she was wrong. But Wheein didn’t want to do that with Hyejin. 

“And I’m sorry.” She hoped her sincerity was clear. “For making you feel like sex was like, a dealbreaker. And for not talking to you sooner.” She paused. “And I guess for not being honest before when you asked if it was okay. For us to wait, I mean.” 

“I don’t know,” Hyejin tilted her head coyly. “I kind of liked that you were apparently so thirsty for me you didn’t know what to do about it.” 

Wheein blushed hotly as she tried to deny it, sputtering out words before resigning herself in the face of Hyejin’s laughter. Whatever, she tried to reason with herself. She understood Hyejin better now. 

She found that her previous anxiety over the matter was completely gone. Talking to Hyejin hadn’t been as hard as she thought it would have been. Curse Byulyi, she thought, as she leaned in when Hyejin’s hand reached out to curve itself over the back of her neck to pull her in close. She hated when the other woman was right. 

She decided to throw it out of mind for now though. Because right now? She was busy with other things. Like memorizing the softness of Hyejin’s lips, for one. 

The rest of it could wait. 

\- - - - - 

Byulyi had asked for her own hotel room as part of her tech rider to the festival team. She was good enough to demand a double bed at a place that was four stars, minimum, and have breakfast included. It was always the best part of doing festivals, she’d decided long ago. The complete privacy at the end of a long day of bossing people around. 

Tonight, Byulyi especially enjoyed it because she was absolutely exhausted. The past three days had gone by in a blur. The concert was going so smoothly each night that Byulyi had been afraid to jinx it by saying anything. 

And Yongsun? Had been absolutely stunning. Byulyi had first been drawn in to the idol for her performance abilities; Solar always filled the stage, despite being a solo performer. She was good at balancing audience interaction with her craft. Byulyi had never gotten a chance to see her live before this concert, but she’d been able to feel the energy even through a screen. 

Being able to see it in person - not once, but three times - was another thing entirely. Solar shone. 

Byulyi had made sure to tell her exactly what she’d thought of each performance, complimenting everything from Yongsun’s dancing to her outfits. When she’d begun talking about the gestures Solar made during her title song, Yongsun had buried her face in her hands in embarrassment and pleaded with her to stop. Byulyi was absolutely her biggest fan. 

It was nice to be able to just… be in her proximity. They hadn’t had a chance to speak in private again since that first day, but Byulyi sometimes swore Yongsun was singing directly to her. Which was ridiculous. She just happened to be in the middle of the audience, was all. 

It made the knot of longing in her ease, though. Knowing that Yongsun knew she was there, supporting her. It was enough to make a difference. 

 

**Confetti in my boobs** (2322)   where r u?

**(Won’t let you) fade into darkness** (2322)   at my hotel, why?

**Confetti in my boobs** (2323)   boo. *vomiting emoji* *vomiting emoji* *vomiting emoji*

**Confetti in my boobs** (2323)   looked for you. the rest of the crew are out celebrating at the same bar we’re at.

**(Won’t let you) fade into darkness** (2323)   i thought you were heading straight to the airport?

**Confetti in my boobs** (2324)   change of plans

**Confetti in my boobs** (2324)   flight got delayed because of air traffic control somewhere in china

**Confetti in my boobs** (2325)   so we’re flying out tomorrow afternoon instead

**(Won’t let you) fade into darkness** (2326)   ouch :( that sucks

**Confetti in my boobs** (2326)   yeah, so the company is looking for someplace for us to stay

**Confetti in my boobs** (2327)   the hotel we stayed at is booked out 

**Confetti in my boobs** (2327)   so we might have to stay with some friends of a friend

 

Byulyi stilled. Her hands were sweaty, she noted, wiping them on her duvet. She stared at the message for a long moment, wondering what to say. 

Chewing on her lips, Byulyi decided to be bold. 

 

**(Won’t let you) fade into darkness** (2330)   you can stay at mine. if you need a place.

**Confetti in my boobs** (2330)    _ is typing… _

 

Byulyi watched the bubbles appear and reappear as Yongsun obviously thought over her response. Byulyi suddenly couldn’t keep laying down as she flung the sheets off her and began to pick up after herself. The room wasn’t messy, but. 

Well. 

 

**Confetti in my boobs** (2333)   that would be nice.

**Confetti in my boobs** (2333)   but only if you’re sure?

**(Won’t let you) fade into darkness** (2334)   it’s a double bed. and there’s a couch, if that makes you uncomfortable.

**Confetti in my boobs** (2335)   thanks byul-ah

**Confetti in my boobs** (2335)   send me the address and i’ll head there soon

 

Byulyi sent off the address of her hotel before chucking the phone onto the bed like it was burning her. Yongsun was coming over, she thought as she scanned the room. To sleep. Maybe in the same bed as her. Byulyi swallowed. 

Maybe she should offer to take the couch. 

\- - - - -

Byulyi would deny that she was nervous when she heard the knock on her door about half an hour later. She’d managed to get most of her restlessness out by prepping the room - calling the front desk for extra sheets and a pillow, for example. She’d also ordered some finger food to be sent up, which was something she never did. She’d been eyeing the alcohol in the minifridge - yet another thing she never even considered before - when she’d been saved by Yongsun’s arrival. 

The idol still had her stage makeup on, Byulyi noticed as she opened the door. She carried a large suitcase, and a much smaller handbag. In her casual clothes, Byulyi could almost mistake her for another tourist. 

“Hi,” she greeted her casually as she held the door open for Yongsun to slip through. She offered to help with the idol’s luggage and knew her to be tired when she let her without a fight. “You okay?” 

“Yeah,” Yongsun said, and even in that one word, Byulyi could tell she needed some rest. Byulyi kicked the door closed and wheeled her suitcase next to hers. “Thank you for this.” 

“No worries.” Byulyi hovered in the entryway, watching as Yongsun set her handbag onto the table and sat on the bed to pull off her shoes. “Figured a bed might be more comfortable than someone’s couch.” 

Yongsun smiled, but it was barely there. “You’re right. I was nearly sharing with Hyerim-unnie, which is fine normally, but I know I won’t be able to get any good sleep.” 

“You have another concert tomorrow evening, right?” Byulyi leaned against the wall as she watched Yongsun neatly position her shoes under the desk. “Sounds rough.” 

“It’s alright,” Yongsun said through a yawn. “Being busy is good. This promo cycle is nearly over anyway, and then I get a week off.” 

“Good.” Byulyi pointed at the desk. “Got you some food if you were hungry.” Yongsun eyed the covered dishes longingly, before shaking her head. 

“Eating this late is gonna leave me puffy in the morning,” she said regretfully, though her gaze never left the food. “I think I’m just going to take off my makeup and then go to bed, if that’s okay?”

Byulyi smiled warmly. “That’s alright. You need the rest. There’s some clean towels in the bathroom; feel free to use my stuff if you want to wash up.” Yongsun brightened a little at that, and she stood to stretch through another yawn. Byulyi’s chest tightened in sympathy. 

“Thank you,” Yongsun whispered as she came closer. Byulyi just shrugged, embarrassed by the attention. The idol searched her face for something, before shaking her head and pulling her into a short hug. Byulyi held her gently for a moment before pulling away. Patting her on the shoulder, she slipped past to let Yongsun get ready for bed. 

She was already under the sheets on the couch when Yongsun came out, freshly showered, her hair up in a towel. The main lights were turned off, but Byulyi had left the bedside lamps on. The room looked inviting now, and Byulyi was replying to some messages when the idol reappeared. 

“I put your phone on charge for you,” she mentioned without looking up from her screen. “I slept on the left; feel free to swap out the pillows if that’s your side too.” 

“Byul-ah.” The way she said her name made Byulyi wonder if she was exasperated. “It’s a double bed.” 

“Yeah?” She glanced at the idol from the corner of her eye. “You’ll be able to spread out, if that’s your thing.” 

She wasn’t prepared to suddenly have the pop princess of Korea in her face. “Get in bed with me.”

Byulyi’s heart was racing. “I’m good here, really.” She refused to acknowledge that the protest came out as a squeak. “You go get comfy.” 

Yongsun narrowed her eyes at her. And then, as if it were a normal thing to do, she shoved at Byulyi so that she could get under the sheets with her. 

“Whoa, hey!” Byulyi found herself pressed against the wall with Yongsun on her other side. “You have your own space!” 

This close, Byulyi could smell the scent of her own soap and shampoo on Yongsun’s skin and hair. The thought that the idol smelled like her made her already racing heart speed up even more. Byulyi’s throat suddenly went dry when she considered that she was close enough to feel her warmth, count every single eyelash. Yongsun looked cross with her. 

“Moon Byulyi.” This time, the way she said her name made Byulyi gulp. “You are crazy if you think I’m going to kick you out of your own bed.” 

“I’m trying to be nice here.” And to ensure she herself got a good night’s sleep, she thought. There was no way that was happening if she shared the same bed as Yongsun. “Go on.” 

“I’m too tired to fight you.” And Byulyi did feel a little bad about that, but she sniffled as she held her ground. “Either you get into bed with me,” she poked her in the side to make her point clear. “Or we both sleep on this couch.” 

There was a moment then, where they both stared at each other, neither backing down, where Byulyi thought she might kiss her. They were close enough - she could feel Yongsun’s warm breath on her face, see the slight shine of her lips in the dim light. 

Suddenly, Byulyi felt like she couldn’t breathe. 

“Fine.” She shoved at Yongsun so she could sit up. “Let’s get in bed.” 

As she busied herself with the sheets, muttering about stubborn people, she missed the look of disappointment on Yongsun’s face. It was fleeting, but it was there. Byulyi wouldn’t have known what to do with it if she had seen it. 

They ended up next to each other on the bed, a gap between them. Yongsun, Byulyi found out, didn’t have a preferred side. She also warned that she slept like the dead and snored a little. Byulyi countered with the fact that she was a light sleeper, and that if Yongsun woke her up, to not worry about it. The idol laid on her side, facing her. Byulyi just took a deep breath as she laid on her back, closing her eyes shut and willing herself to fall asleep before the other woman. 

“I’m sorry if I wake you up in the morning,” Yongsun suddenly muttered into the silence. Byulyi cracked an eye and replied that it was alright, she had to be up early anyway. Yongsun huffed at this, and burrowed deeper into her pillow. Byulyi furrowed her brows. 

“Are you alright?” 

Yongsun was quiet for a beat, before she sighed. “You confuse me sometimes,” was all she said. It was mumbled, as if she wasn’t sure if she wanted Byulyi to hear it. When she didn’t continue, Byulyi frowned to herself and went back to staring at the ceiling. 

“I’m sorry,” she finally settled on. She wasn’t quite sure why she was apologising, but felt like she should. Her pulse, which had been racing before, had slowed now. Calmed itself down, because here in this bed, Byulyi was surprisingly comfortable. “I don’t mean to.” 

“I just wish…” Yongsun mumbled, her lips barely moving as she spoke. “Wish you were more honest.” 

Byulyi closed her eyes again, and exhaled a long breath. She was still debating an answer when she heard Yongsun’s light snores. Byulyi tapped a rhythm on the inside of her wrist. 

She didn’t fall asleep until much later, that night. 

\- - - - - 

In the morning, Byulyi was awoken by the sun instead of Yongsun. She’d left a crack in the curtain on purpose, preferring to wake up to the natural light instead of an alarm. And in some weird twist of fate, she found herself waking to a warmth against her side. 

Yongsun wasn’t quite folded around her. Her face rested against Byulyi’s arm, a hand thrown casually across her chest, resting just under her collarbone. Her other hand was wedged between them, close enough to intertwine their fingers if she wanted to. Byulyi wondered how she didn’t wake up to any of this during the night. 

She’d actually slept quite soundly. 

The thought disturbed her as she woke, eyes fluttering as she struggled to keep them open to look at the idol. In her sleep, Yongsun’s face looked younger. Less stressed. She’d fallen asleep with the towel on her head, and Byulyi winced as she thought of the state it would be in when the idol finally awoke. 

Feeling a little creepy for just staring, Byulyi shifted to get up, but found herself trapped as Yongsun snuggled closer, winding her arm more securely around Byulyi’s. She muttered something in her sleep that Byulyi couldn’t catch. 

The action made Byulyi melt. 

She allowed herself to linger a moment more before she tried again, and this time she freed herself successfully. Yongsun’s brows furrowed as she grumbled, but eventually the idol settled back into her rest, shifting closer to Byulyi’s pillow. Byulyi swallowed hard as she debated getting back into bed and going back to sleep a while longer. 

In the end, it was work that made her decision for her, as she scrolled through her phone to see that the crew working packdown on-site needed her help. She sighed as she stretched, scratching her head as she padded over to her things, looking to get dressed. She kept it as quiet as she could, checking on the food from last night and deciding to eat it anyway for breakfast. It was a good distraction, she supposed, from just staring at Yongsun. Byulyi focused on replying to work messages as she ate, kind of wishing that she had the audacity to just stay in with Yongsun till the idol had to leave. 

She lingered as long as she could, but eventually had to resign herself to the fact that she couldn’t stall any longer. 

“Yongsun-ah,” she whispered, shaking the idol’s shoulder gently. She was worried the other woman would miss her flight. “Unnie, I’m leaving now.” 

Yongsun stirred, her eyelids heavy as she yawned. “What time is it?” 

“A little after seven,” Byulyi answered softly, feeling bad when she heard the sleep in Yongsun’s voice. “I didn’t want you to miss your flight. Take your time - they have complimentary breakfast in the cafe downstairs. It goes till 11.30.” 

Yongsun nodded, already falling back asleep. “Thanks Byul-ah.” She reached out clumsily to catch Byulyi’s wrist, her thumb rubbing slowly for a moment before letting go. The touch made Byulyi feel hot all over. Swallowing, Byulyi pulled away. 

With one last glance over at the figure on the bed, Byulyi left for work. 

\- - - - -

**Confetti in my boobs** (1313)   made it to my flight! *smiley face*

**Confetti in my boobs** (1313)   *sent a picture* 

**(Won’t let you) fade into darkness** (1315)   yayyyyyy *fireworks emoji*

**Confetti in my boobs** (1315)   what are you doing?

**(Won’t let you) fade into darkness** (1316)   working, duh

**(Won’t let you) fade into darkness** (1316)   you need to put your phone on airplane mode, yeba

**Confetti in my boobs** (1317)   we’re already in the air

**Confetti in my boobs** (1317)   i’m using their wifi, idiot.

**(Won’t let you) fade into darkness** (1318)   paying for airplane wifi???? just can’t get enough of me, can you

**Confetti in my boobs** (1320)   i’m just a little bit obsessed with you.

**Confetti in my boobs** (1320)   is that okay?

**(Won’t let you) fade into darkness** (1320)    _ is typing… _

**Confetti in my boobs** (1325)   byul-ah?

**Confetti in my boobs** (1335)   it was a joke. forget i said anything. 

 

\- - - - - 

Byulyi groaned as she read the last few messages from Yongsun. Of course she had to get interrupted on her lunch break just as she received  _ that _ . Byulyi had debated stalling for a couple more minutes just to reply, but her colleague’s urgent tone couldn’t be ignored. And she had a duty as the overall tech manager to set a good example for her team. 

Which was why she hadn’t gotten around to replying until six hours later, at the end of her shift. 

Fuck her principles. 

“Bad news?” Yooa asked from her seat opposite Byulyi at the dinner table. They’d found a quaint little seafood restaurant that everyone swore was the best. She’d just met Yooa through this job, but Byulyi could already tell they were going to be fast friends. “What’s wrong?” 

“No, I just need to do some damage control.” Byulyi set her phone away, her lips in a grim line. Nothing she could do about it now. Maybe she’d try to call the idol later. Hong Kong was only an hour ahead - she might be able to catch her after dinner. 

“Wanna talk about it?” Yooa propped her chin in her palm. Byulyi started, looking up from her drink. “I’ve been told I’m a good listener.”

Byulyi’s first reaction was to decline. Whatever it was between her and Yongsun was private, was all, and Byulyi wasn’t the type to air her dirty laundry for everyone to see. But, she reasoned, as she blinked at her new friend, maybe she needed an objective eye. She would trust Wheein with her life, but the other woman was so happy she was actually truly interested in someone that she seemed ready to lock them in the same room if it meant something would happen. 

“There’s this… person. We’ve been talking a lot, gotten to know each other over the past few months. We hang out often too.” Maybe don’t mention the gym part. “And I know she’s interested in me.” Oh shit. Byulyi stilled as she realised she’d let the pronoun slip. She eyed Yooa warily, ready to pretend she’d made a mistake, or that Yooa had simply misheard it. 

But Yooa didn’t react at all; she still watched her with that same patient look. Byulyi’s eyes darted away nervously before returning to her. “And I… don’t really know what to do about it.”

“Well, do you like her back?” The question was so simple. Byulyi scratched her neck. 

“I mean, I guess so.” A helpless shrug. “She’s funny, and so cute. And she makes me laugh with how bright and optimistic she is. Every time we hang out, I bully her to no end, but she has such a good sense of humour.” Byulyi didn’t realise she was smiling as she described Yongsun. But Yooa certainly did. “She’s so strong too; I mean, I know she struggles a lot, but she doesn’t let that get in the way of us having a good time. And I like being able to be there for her - she’s always able to get me to talk about things. Even if I don’t want to. But she doesn’t push either. She lets me go at my own pace.” 

“So… yes, you like her.” Byulyi jolted back into the moment, Yooa smiling impishly as she looked at her. “It’s easy to tell.” Byulyi blushed hotly. Crap. “So. What’s stopping you?” 

“Nothing, really.” Byulyi sighed as she leaned over her drink. “I just… I don’t know. I’ve never really been in a relationship before, you know? And I don’t want to lose her friendship over a what if, if that makes sense?” 

Yooa took a thoughtful sip of her drink. “That makes sense.” Another beat. “Well, what do you guys do together? You say you guys hang out frequently, right? What do you do?”

“Um,” Byulyi tried to think of something other than working out. “We went to the amusement park once. It was raining so we couldn’t go mini-golfing.” Yooa raised her eyebrows. “We sometimes get food together, but she’s really busy, so we can’t really meet up if it isn’t for…” Oh fuck it. “We run together. Go to the gym together, a few times a week. And we text each other a lot. When we can’t, we call.” As Byulyi thought about it, she realised just how much time she spent with Yongsun. The thought that a text or a call from the other woman at the end of a day usually brightened her up was… a lot. “Huh.” 

Yooa smiled knowingly. “Sounds like you certainly do make time for each other.” The implication was there. Had they already been dating for a while without Byulyi  noticing? How? 

“I mean, that’s what friends do, isn’t it?” Byulyi was aware of the desperate tinge to her tone, and she hated it. “I mean, I spend almost all my time with my best friend at work.”

“Yeah, but that’s kinda a given since you work and all. And let’s face it, in our job keeping friends is hard, unnie.” The unsociable hours, the unpredictability of the job and briefs. And yet, somehow. 

Somehow. 

“Is that who you were texting?” Byulyi gaped at her. Yooa refilled their drinks. “When you were looking at your phone?”

“Ah… yeah.” Byulyi felt a little like she’d been punched in her stomach. She downed her drink in one shot. The soju burned on its way down. “Yeah, that was her.”

Yooa’s face shifted to one of sympathy. “Sounds like you already have a lot working against you guys. Homophobic pricks are just the cherry on top, isn’t it?” Byulyi blinked at her. “But no matter what, I guess my advice is to talk to her.” Yooa filled Byulyi’s glass back up again and held it up for a toast. “You look like you really need this, unnie.” 

“Yeah.” Byulyi raised her drink robotically. “Yeah, I really do.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the question is: do you guys want more plot to follow after this (aka angst before moonsun get together) or do you just want it resolved quickly? lemme know


	8. the one where they get their shit together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> these losers all get to sate some of their thirst. 
> 
> or: in which the implausible happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: sexy times somewhere in the middle but like, not explicit lol.

It soon became very apparent just how much effort Yongsun put into making time for her, Byulyi realised as she stared at her phone frustratedly. She’d tried to call and text numerous times over the week, but Yongsun either didn’t have the free time or was too tired to talk. 

Byulyi didn’t like it, the avoidance that was taking place. Her courage had been rapidly dwindling with each day that passed, and she felt an itch under her skin every time she thought of the idol. She didn’t just want to see her, to talk to her. 

She  _ needed _ to. 

Byulyi spent her days puttering around her apartment instead, restless when she wasn’t at work. For once, it wasn’t clearing her head as it used to. 

It was strange now, Byulyi was realising. How much extra time she had when she wasn’t able to interact with Yongsun. They hadn’t been able to go on any runs either, despite being in the same city again. Byulyi couldn’t help but feel strange as she ran alone in the mornings. Watching the sun rise over the Han River without Yongsun felt… like there was something missing. 

It reminded her a lot of the knee injury that had stopped her running competitively. The ligament would flare up once in a while, but the pain in the first few months had been almost unbearable, as her muscles atrophied through their sudden shift in rigour. Byulyi had spent many hours gritting her teeth against the phantom pain that no massage could help; nothing but painkillers would numb the pain. Sometimes, when Byulyi was having trouble sleeping, she could feel it throb - as if reminding her that this part of her was gone now. Would never be the same again. 

Byulyi felt a little stupid as she perched on the arm of her couch. She had been debating just calling Yongsun and demanding they meet, but. Everything she had to say sounded too overdramatic. 

She massaged at her knee idly, thinking over her last few months. All the conversations she’d had, all the old habits she’d gotten rid of since meeting Yongsun. That part of her was unfamiliar now - the her that used to trawl the bars when she got sick of being alone at home; the her that used to fall into arrangements where she had someone to fall asleep next to at night; the her that used to think it wasn’t weird that she would wake up alone, with nothing but the scent of sex lingering in the sheets to accompany the sunlight. How, she pondered as she stared out her window without really seeing the view. How on earth had she been  _ content _ living like that? 

And it wasn’t like Yongsun had drastically changed anything about her, nothing like that. Byulyi still worked too much; still ran too much; still spent a bit too much time eyeing other women and wondering what it would be like to sleep with them too much. But Yongsun coming into her life had just… made it all clearer somehow. Made how she had been living seem to grey at the edges, like a vignette that would slowly swallow her whole in its darkness. 

 

**(Won’t let you) fade into darkness** (1920)   Hey, Yongsun-unnie.

 

Byulyi paused as she wondered how to continue. A simple ‘can we talk?’ could be easily dismissed if Yongsun wasn’t interested in it. A ‘we need to talk.’ was a sentence she could never send. She drummed her fingers restlessly against her thigh as she began to type the next message. 

 

**(Won’t let you) fade into darkness** (1923)   Can we talk? Like, in person. Sometime soon. I haven’t heard from you in a while. I know you’re busy with work and everything else, and I don’t want to cause more trouble for you. 

 

Byulyi bit her lip. If ever there was a time for courage, it was now. 

 

**(Won’t let you) fade into darkness** (1924)   I miss you. That’s all. 

 

Sighing, Byulyi threw her phone onto her armchair as she flopped backwards onto her couch. That was it. She’d done it. The ball was now in Yongsun’s court, and Byulyi prayed that it would pay off. And if it didn’t - if Yongsun truly didn’t want to hear from her anymore - Byulyi would respect it. 

Even if it would hurt more than she thought it would. 

\- - - - -

Byulyi arrived early to their usual spot. This early, the trail was deserted and Byulyi had to resist a shiver in the cold night air. Yongsun had replied finally, had said she was free for a run over the weekend, but only at 5am. Even by Byulyi’s standards that was early. 

But for Yongsun, she would do it. 

Stamping her feet against the chill, she bounced up and down a few times to keep her body warm as she looked around. Yongsun wasn’t anywhere to be seen, and for a moment, Byulyi wondered if she was being stood up.

She shook aside that thought as soon as it entered though. Yongsun had never broken a promise yet. 

Unable to stand still, Byulyi began an easy jog down the trail. Maybe a short circuit along part of their trail would clear her mind. She found her thoughts drifting as she moved, one foot in front of the other, her gaze uncharacteristically set on the river next to her instead of ahead. 

The moon was low in the sky, the light stuck in that in between moment where the sun wasn’t past the horizon, but it hadn’t disappeared yet. It gave everything a grey tinge, and the river was losing its silver sheen from the moonlight. Byulyi found herself thinking about the time she’d pushed Yongsun into the river accidentally. Things had been different then. Had been good. 

Byulyi sorely wanted to return to that time. 

When she made it back, she saw Yongsun waiting for her. Byulyi’s eyes furrowed as she realised Yongsun was dressed casually, her coat warm across her shoulders. She had a scarf wrapped around her neck, a navy blue one that was familiar because Byulyi had encouraged her to get it when Yongsun had been online shopping. She slowed to a stop as she came up to her, her breathing fast because she’d pushed herself too hard in the last few meters. Byulyi suddenly felt nervous. 

“Hey,” she said after the silence grew a beat too long. 

“Hey yourself.” This close, Byulyi could see the lines of stress on her face, barely covered with a light layer of makeup. Byulyi wondered if she’d been sleeping. 

A beat. “So what did you want to talk about?” Yongsun’s arms were crossed, and Byulyi could feel her palms grow sweaty. Clearing her throat, she tucked her hands into her pockets as her eyes darted away. 

“Nothing, really. I just…” Byulyi trailed off uncertainly. She hadn’t rehearsed this, not expecting this awkwardness to settle in the air between them. “How have you been?” Yongsun shrugged. “I haven’t heard from you much, is all.” Another beat. “I was worried, I guess.” 

“I’m fine.” Yongsun yawned then. Byulyi felt her courage dwindle even more as Yongsun raised a hand to cover it. “It’s just been really busy. You know how it is.” 

Byulyi found herself chuckling without mirth. “I mean, no, I don’t.” She fixed Yongsun with her stare. Confrontation? She could do this much at least. “I feel like you’ve been avoiding me. Is that true?” 

Yongsun matched her stare evenly. “No. I told you, I’ve been busy.” There was a slight tremble to her voice though, and if Byulyi hadn’t known Yongsun better, she would have missed it. The idol seemed to recoil from Byulyi’s frown. “Don’t look at me like that. I’m not lying.” 

“I believe you.” Byulyi dared a step closer. Yongsun let her, watching the movement warily, but not stopping it. “There’s more, isn’t there?” 

There had been a fear behind why Byulyi hadn’t wanted to admit her feelings before. A very real fear, rooted in her insecurity and the belief that people deserved better than her. The voice in her head that told her she wasn’t good enough, would never be good enough, wasn’t valuable enough. She resisted the urge to shake out her knee, a phantom pain shooting up her thigh. The cold was making it stiff, was all. 

Yongsun screwed her eyes shut. “Byulyi.” The way she said her name was pleading. Byulyi stilled. “Don’t make me say it.” 

“You need to tell me what’s going on.” Byulyi clenched her hands into fists by her side. “I deserve to know.” When Yongsun tilted her head back to hold her tears, Byulyi felt her heart break a little bit. It was a bittersweet feeling, because somehow that gave her the nerve to continue on. “Because,” she said softly, her breath puffing into small clouds. “I want to tell you something really important.” 

Yongsun bit her lip, hard enough for Byulyi to worry she was going to tear it. A sob wracked through her, and Yongsun dropped her head to hold herself together, her arms wrapping around her waist as if that could stifle the sound. Byulyi couldn’t help herself - she stepped forward and pulled the idol into her. 

Because another thought had popped into her mind when she considered why Yongsun could be avoiding her. Another theory, if you will. Because Yongsun wasn’t some starstruck teen, wasn’t someone who shied away from making her thoughts known. Not to Byulyi. 

No, it had to have been something  _ real _ . Something that made her hands shake the same way Byulyi’s was at the moment, the itch to bury themselves into Yongsun’s hair to hold her there, against her shoulder, so unbearable that Byulyi had to wind them into the fabric of Yongsun’s coat instead. 

“I saw the news.” Da Hee’s mention of Yongsun’s scandal had made Byulyi get back into reading entertainment news. Not because she was creeping on the other woman, of course. But because she was worried. Da Hee had mentioned they were at the end of their promo cycle, so why was Yongsun still so busy? “I’m sorry it happened.” 

On the larger scale of things, the incident itself could have been cast aside as nothing serious. Much like how Western celebrities had ‘gal pals’, the pictures wouldn’t have raised any concerns. Not have gained any traction. But because fans knew that Yongsun supported the LGBT+ community - well. 

“I’ve known Sujeong-unnie for years now.” Yongsun’s voice was muffled against Byulyi’s still warm skin. “I think of her like a sister.” Byulyi breathed in deeply, hoping to calm Yongsun with the action. “I just wish people weren’t so small-minded.” 

For any other person, it would have just been a picture of two friends hanging out. It wasn’t weird for schoolgirls to hold hands, to link arms, playfully push each other around. But Yongsun wasn’t a schoolgirl. And her reserved nature when it came to her personal life had made people eager to jump on any bit of ‘truth’. 

“I can’t believe someone got paid to stalk the internet for pictures from your trainee days even.” Byulyi felt Yongsun stiffen under her. “They should’ve just asked me; I could’ve sent them your middle school graduation picture.” That made Yongsun laugh, just as Byulyi had hoped. Sure, it was a small one, and a little watery. But Byulyi would take it. “Although then everyone would just wonder how you haven’t lost your baby fat in your face.” 

“I’m still older than you, you know,” Yongsun chuckled, allowing herself one more sniffle as she turned her head so her cheek rested against Byulyi’s shoulder. “I need to teach you about respecting your elders.” 

“I don’t see one here,” Byulyi teased, rubbing her hands up and down Yongsun’s back soothingly. “Aren’t you like, twelve?” The last of her nerves dissipated as she felt Yongsun’s slap to her shoulder. They both giggled together for a minute before Yongsun pulled away. 

“I’m sorry,” she murmured, not going far enough away to not still be in the circle of Byulyi’s hug. “I should’ve told you. But I panicked.”

“Yeah, you should’ve.” Byulyi shrugged. “I would have come over with ice cream and some more dramas you haven’t watched, and we could’ve had a good time cursing out asshole journalists -”

“Paparazzi.”

“ _ Assholes _ .” Byulyi tilted her head down so she could meet Yongsun’s gaze. “Together.” 

Yongsun wiped harshly at her cheeks. “It’s not that easy.” Byulyi reached up to get the tears that Yongsun had missed. The idol leaned into the gesture. “There were so many meetings I had to go to, so many  _ arguments _ .” Yongsun huffed. “I wish it wasn’t a bigger deal.”

“That you like girls?” 

“That I like anyone, as long as they have a kind heart and good smile.” Yongsun’s hands tightened against Byulyi’s side. “It doesn’t matter what gender they are. It shouldn’t.” Byulyi nodded. “But now the company is afraid it will affect my image, and honestly they’re just looking out for me. After that whole scandal…” she trailed off to see if Byulyi knew what she was talking about, and seemed relieved when Byulyi simply nodded again. Yongsun shook her head. “I just don’t know what to do anymore.” She sighed, and Byulyi’s heart panged in sympathy. 

“About what?” Yongsun looked up at her, biting her lip again. 

“Anything. The company still want me doing as many shows as I can before this cycle is over, but apparently when the pictures came out, some of the organisers pulled out.” Assholes, Byulyi thought, and her anger must’ve shown on her face. Yongsun shrugged. “The company still hasn’t released a statement about it, but they have asked for people to stop circulating the article.” 

“That’s good.” 

“They want  _ me _ to make one. A statement, I mean.” Byulyi blinked. “Like how Taeyeon-sunbaenim and Baekhyun-sunbaenim had to.” 

“They want you to  _ what _ ?” The idea was ridiculous. “You don’t owe them  _ anything _ . It’s your life - and fuck them if they want you to  _ apologise _ for something that isn’t true!”

Yongsun chuckled listlessly. “They want me to say something. Anything, really.  _ I _ want to.” The idol stepped back, out of Byulyi’s reach as she pulled her coat around her closer. “You’re right. I’m not going to apologise. Not for this. But I think…” Yongsun sniffled, her gaze darting away from Byulyi’s penetrating one. “I’m so tired of… all this. I can’t keep doing it anymore.” 

Anxiety flared in Byulyi’s chest. “Doing  _ what _ , exactly?” 

“I’m going to tell them I’m resigning. From performing. From being an idol.” It hurt Yongsun to say it. Byulyi could see it painted clearly over her features. “I’m done.” 

“But you love singing.” Byulyi felt as if someone had punched her in the stomach. “You can’t give it up.” 

Yongsun shrugged helplessly, her voice rising with anger. “Well, what else am I supposed to do? It comes with all these stupid limitations, and I don’t want to keep  _ hiding _ who I am.”

“So don’t.” Byulyi’s heart was racing, panic making her clumsy. “Don’t hide anymore.” 

“Are you crazy?” Yongsun gaped at her. “I can’t just… come out!”

“Why not?” Byulyi rubbed her sweaty palms against her thighs. “It’s the 21st century. People won’t understand it, but they won’t say anything about it. Aren’t you out to your company?”

“But my career…”

“You just said you don’t care about any of that.” Byulyi raised her chin defiantly. Challengingly. “So which is it?” 

Yongsun stared at her incredulously for a moment more before her eyes hardened. “Fuck you, Moon Byulyi.” Byulyi sucked in a harsh breath. “You don’t know anything about me.” 

This was it, Byulyi thought to herself. This was the moment when everything would go to shit, this was the moment her very real fear would be realised. That Yongsun wouldn’t pick her, when it came down to it.

That Byulyi wasn’t enough. 

“I know you are strong. You are goofy, and clumsy, and you honestly shouldn’t be allowed anywhere near a hot stove.” Byulyi clenched her fists so hard she felt the nails digging into soft skin. “I know you listen to trashy pop, you watch too many dramas because you secretly want someone to woo you the way the guy always does in them. I know that you take your job seriously, and that you couldn’t run seven kilometres a few months ago, but you can now.” Byulyi could barely hear her own voice now, so loud was the thundering in her ears. “I know you don’t care which side you sleep on, and that you sometimes go to sleep with wet hair because you like giving your stylists a hard time. I know you worry about the rain, and you actually hate that you need to wear extensions for work.” Yongsun’s expression softened more and more with every truth, and Byulyi could see her defensiveness crumble slowly. “I know you like it when I tease you with bad photos. You have that selfie we took after I pulled you out of the river printed out and in your makeup bag. I know you like flowers.” 

Here, she gathered the last of her courage and stepped up close, daring to tuck a lock of hair behind Yongsun’s ear. “And I know…” She inhaled gently as the last of Yongsun’s anger melted away. “I know you like me.” 

“I never said that,” Yongsun muttered, though her gaze was shy. Byulyi noticed her arms raise and then stop, as if the idol thought better of the action. Byulyi smiled, relieved. 

“But you don’t know,” she continued, as if she was never interrupted. “You don’t know that I like you too.” 

Yongsun froze then, her eyes wide as she looked up at Byulyi’s face. Self-conscious, Byulyi made to step away, to rub the back of the neck, to put some  _ space _ between them - but Yongsun reached out finally, grabbing her waist to stop her. Byulyi tried not to think too much about the fact that one of her fingers slid underneath Byulyi’s running top, her pinky cold against Byulyi’s warm side.

“Really?” And this was the Yongsun Byulyi hadn’t seen before - open and soft and vulnerable in a different way. It made her ache to think that she was responsible for it. 

She only managed a nod before Yongsun launched herself at her, wrapping her up in a hug that felt a lot warmer than the first one. 

Someone started laughing - they couldn’t tell who - and then they were both swaying, side to side, giddy with relief and happy. Just like they were when Byulyi surprised Yongsun with the flowers. 

“Oh my god, I needed that,” Yongsun chuckled, turning her head so she could nuzzle into Byulyi’s neck. “Fuck me.” 

“Hey now, at least take me out on a date first.” The last of Byulyi’s worries were put to rest when Yongsun blushed as she hit her in the shoulder. “What? I’m not easy, alright?” 

“Liar.” And just like that, Yongsun seemed to regain her confidence, a sexy smirk on her face. “I bet the first time you saw me you wanted me.” Byulyi’s jaw dropped open in shock. Yongsun laughed. “Knew it.” 

“Careful, Yongsun-ssi,” Byulyi rolled her eyes as she pointed at her authoritatively. “You’re giving me second thoughts now.” 

“As if.” Yongsun quirked an eyebrow. “You’d miss me too much.” 

And Byulyi could only grin goofily, feeling light. “You know what,” she whispered slowly, reaching up to cup Yongsun’s cheek once more. “You’re totally right.” 

The way Yongsun looked at her when she said that made Byulyi want to kiss her. Badly. But then the idol stepped back, a tinge of pain in her expression. 

“I’m sorry,” she discreetly looked around them, nervous. “But maybe we shouldn’t.” 

“That’s okay,” Byulyi reassured her. “Really. I get it.” There were still so many things to talk about, to work through - but for now, Byulyi felt reassured that when she reached her hand out for Yongsun to take, the idol would take it. 

And she did. 

\- - - - - 

Hyejin’s mouth dropped open when Yongsun told her the news. “Unnie - you’re - what are you - you’re going to -  _ what _ ?”

“I said,” Yongsun repeated herself patiently, stirring her iced coffee absentmindedly with one hand. “I’m thinking about coming out.” It wasn’t often that Hyejin was speechless - Yongsun felt a little thrill at being able to do that. Her best friend leaned back in her seat, looking a little like someone had kicked the wind out of her, and Yongsun sipped at her drink to give her space to process. 

“Wow.” That seemed like a good reaction. “Good for you, unnie.” Except Hyejin’s voice raised a little at the end, as if she was unsure. “I just - I always thought it would be me first doing something like that.” 

Yongsun rolled her eyes. “You’re not the trendsetter every single time, Ahn Hyejin.” The rapper faked a scandalised gasp, pressing her hand to her chest cutely. Yongsun giggled. 

“But seriously, unnie,” Hyejin continued, regaining her somber expression. “Why are you thinking about doing it? You know how society is. It’s not going to be easy for you.” 

Why, indeed. 

Yongsun propped her chin on her fist as she thought about how best to word it. “You know, when I started pursuing singing, I thought it would be easy. All I had to do was go onto that stage and perform. Do my best, maybe get good at dancing, and that would be enough.” Her lips quirked wistfully. “But then the fans, you know? Because of them, I’m where I’m at today. I get to keep doing what I love because they support me. And I know that a lot of people look up to me, and I want to set them a good example. That being bisexual isn’t a bad thing. It’s not something that’s rare or should be hidden. People like who they like, you know?” 

“And this wouldn’t have anything to do with a certain blonde techie, hmm?” Hyejin was grinning cheekily. Yongsun snorted, shaking her head. Hyejin just waggled her eyebrows until Yongsun caved. 

“Oh come on.” Yongsun was sure she was blushing - could feel the heat on her cheeks. Hyejin laughed. “Shut up.” 

“I knew it.” Hyejin tilted her head with a little smile. “I’m glad you guys sorted it out.” 

“I just…” Yongsun shrugged. “My parents are so conservative but even they got over it eventually. And I guess judging from the reaction each scandal got, I haven’t been very discreet anyway.”  Yongsun sipped from her drink to soothe her suddenly dry mouth. “It just doesn’t feel right. To have something like my career stand in the way of… whatever this is between Byulyi and I.” 

“But don’t you think you’re moving too fast?” Hyejin, as always, was looking at it realistically. “I mean, you’ve only known her a couple of months. It’s not something you can take back.” 

Yongsun raised her hands helplessly. “Let’s be real. Coming out as bisexual would be easier for people to handle anyway. They’d just be waiting for me to meet ‘the right man’.” Hyejin snorted into her drink. She could empathise with that. “And it’s not about Byulyi -” Hyejin raised her eyebrows again. “Okay, not all about Byulyi.” Yongsun kicked at her under the table. The maknae yelped. “I just don’t want it to be an issue anymore.” 

“I mean, if you’re sure.” Hyejin raised her fist out for Yongsun to bump. “You know I got your back.” 

“You better.” Yongsun lightly tapped her fist against her best friend’s. “I wouldn’t be able to do this without you.” 

The two friends grinned at each other for a long moment before Yongsun broke the silence. “So… how was Osaka?” 

Hyejin groaned and hid her face behind her hands. Yongsun so loved teasing her. 

\- - - - - 

“You did  _ what _ ?” Byulyi asked, gaping at her best friend. “How did that even happen?” 

“I’m not telling you anything else.” Wheein grumbled as she chucked another load of XLR ends at Byulyi. “Can you  _ please _ work on soldering quicker?” 

“Oh no, Jung Wheein, you don’t get to deflect this situation with work.” To prove her point, Byulyi dropped all the ends, scattering them across their workspace. Wheein rolled her eyes at the dramatic action. “I told you about Yongsun and I, and now you need to tell me about you and Hyejin.” 

“That’s not how this works, and you know it.” Byulyi sighed as she held her hands up. 

“Alright, fine. If you don’t want to talk about it, I respect that.” Byulyi pouted anyway as she began to gather the ends again, settling behind her tools to work on making more cables. “I  _ hate _ it, but I’ll respect it.” Wheein shook her head as she stretched up on her tiptoes to get a better view of the taller shelves. “If you’re looking for the jacks, Chorong-unnie moved them the other day.” 

“Seriously?” Wheein huffed. “I told her I have trouble seeing that high up.” Byulyi kicked a chair out in response, and Wheein clambered on top of it, grumbling about tall people. 

They continued their work in silence, Wheein able to feel Byulyi glancing up at her every so often as she worked on separating different bits of bodge bits into the correct bins. Clearing out their tech room was always a hassle, but it was necessary after all the projects they’d been doing lately. Tidying it and taking inventory every few weeks just saved them a lot of trouble in the long run. 

And if Wheein was being honest, she was thankful for the routine work, because it let her mind wander while her hands kept busy. Ever since she’d gotten back from Osaka she’d been restless - even more so than usual. Ggomo had gotten fed up with her constant petting, and she’d been unusually quiet around Byulyi, trying to process her thoughts. 

They continuously circled back to one thing - it had been an accident. Pure and simple. They’d both laughed it off after, but Wheein couldn’t help but feel embarrassed that it had even happened in the first place. 

It had been their last night in Japan, both of them travelling in to Tokyo to experience the city on their last day. Hyejin had been the one to splurge on the room - a suite that had an amazing view of the skyline and the tower. Wheein had spluttered in shock when she saw it - and had to be silenced by Hyejin pulling her in for a hard kiss to get her to shut up. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Hyejin had whispered when they pulled apart, Wheein a little dazed from the passion of it. The rapper tugged at her cheeks, pulling them just enough to not hurt. “It’s our first trip together. Some couples take like, ages to get to this point.” 

“Still,” Wheein shook her head slightly, circling Hyejin’s wrists as she pouted. “This is too much. I thought we would get like a shitty AirBnb, save some money.” Hyejin had been trying to spoil her the entire trip, but Wheein had put her foot down and insisted on at least splitting the bill equally each time. She didn’t want a sugar mummy, she’d had to jokingly chide her. Hyejin had quirked her eyebrows playfully and muttered something about taking note that it wasn’t a kink. 

“Babe,” Hyejin huffed, but her eyes were still soft when they looked at her. “There was no way I would have been able to book an AirBnb. Kinda blows the whole low-profile thing out of the water.” 

“You’re not  _ that _ famous,” Wheein snorted. Hyejin blinked. “Are you?” 

The rapper shrugged, and then sauntered away to her suitcase to pull out her sleeping clothes. “I was thinking we could take a bath together.” The look she sent over her shoulder was teasing, but Wheein knew that Hyejin wouldn’t feel bad if Wheein refused. “You coming?” 

“Um…” Wheein had never shared a shower, let alone a bath, with any of her partners before. Growing up, she’d shared with her siblings, which had just made her more protective of her alone-time in the bathroom. It often felt too intimate, she’d surmised long ago. To have them in that space with her, for no reason besides to just be together. 

Wheein took a deep breath. “Yeah. Sure.” 

Hyejin’s eyes widened for a moment, as though she was surprised by the answer. But then she straightened with an understanding smile, giving Wheein a small kiss and brushed her hand along her waist as she passed. “See you in there.” 

“Yeah.” Had her voice always been this weak? “Won’t be long.” 

Wheein stood in the middle of the room, staring at the Tokyo Tower, waiting for something to tell her not to do it. Some anxiety. Some worry. But -

Nothing. 

Wheein was confused by the lack of feeling she was getting. Normally she would have some trepidation, maybe some anger that she couldn’t place the reason to. But -

Nothing. 

Wheein frowned. She took a step towards her suitcase. Still nothing. No warning signs, no go-aheads. She rubbed her face in irritation. Fuck. 

Distantly, she heard the bath being turned on, the water rushing. She imagined suddenly, the sight of Hyejin undressing. Slowly pushing through the buttons on her shirt, undoing her belt. Leaving them where they fall, because it was a later problem. Wheein’s throat suddenly dried as she imagined her in black lingerie. No, maybe red. Or purple. 

Fuck. 

Wheein turned around, going to tell Hyejin that she’d changed her mind, when she found herself hesitating with her hand on the doorknob of the bathroom. She was shaking, she noticed. A little tremor, starting at the fingertips and vibrating down her arm. She wouldn’t have noticed it at all, if not for the way brushing against the metal made her feel. 

What was it? 

Wheein stepped back and stared at her fingers, clenching and unclenching them slowly. Gritting her teeth, she turned the handle, pushing the door open a crack. 

And that’s when she heard the humming. 

Objectively, Wheein knew Hyejin had a stunning voice. Soulful, and rich - the kind that would warm you up at night, snake into the gaps that usually had you feeling lonely. Wheein had secretly admired her voice. It suited her perfectly, that jazzy vibe. Unpredictable, just like its owner. 

The tap turning off made her decision for her. Wheein walked over to her suitcase, undressing as she went, balling them up and chucking them towards the rest of her things. She reached in and grabbed the swimsuit she’d brought along - a simple white thing that had left her with a very weird tan line on the back of her neck where the knot had gone. She stepped into it quickly, struggling a little with the knot and sighing with relief when it finally stayed. 

Wheein felt shy when she finally entered the bathroom. As she’d imagined, Hyejin had already slid in, head tilted back against the edge of it. Wheein couldn’t tell if she was wearing anything in there. The thought made her pulse quicken. 

“Is… is this alright?” Wheein resisted the urge to wrap her arms around herself, even though she knew Hyejin had already seen her in the bikini. Hyejin sat up, nodding quickly, her eyes never leaving hers. Wheein inhaled sharply. 

The water was a little too hot for her as she slid in, but Wheein suppressed the hiss that wanted to come out. Hyejin had some music playing softly, an acoustic song by an English singer Wheein didn’t recognise. She kept her gaze on the bubbles in the water, running her hands through the foam. She wasn’t able to figure out if they still shook before Hyejin reached out to take them in both of hers. 

“You’re beautiful.” There was genuine awe in her voice, and Wheein blushed. “Really.”

“So are you.” Wheein dared a glance up but couldn’t hold a stare. 

Hyejin chuckled lightly. “You can look, you know.” Wheein blushed, wanting to hide her face behind her hands. “I’m starting to think you didn’t really mean what you said.” 

“Of course not!” Wheein whipped her head up, indignant. “You know I find you really, really attractive.” Her eyes unintentionally dipped down. Hyejin was - in fact - not wearing anything in the tub. Fuck. “Really.” 

“That’s more like it.” Hyejin tilted her head up to get Wheein to look at her again. “I  _ want _ you to look.” 

Wheein gulped. “Okay.” Hyejin smiled reassuringly once more as she slid across the large tub - seriously, how much did Hyejin spend on this place? - towards her, so they could sit side by side, their legs crossed. Wheein sat up straighter so Hyejin could rest her head on her shoulder. Hyejin did that a lot. Wheein liked it. 

“Is this okay?” The rapper asked, her voice low. Wheein nodded against her head, turning her face so she could press her cheek to Hyejin’s crown. “Are you comfortable?” 

“Perfect,” was all Wheein managed to say, her voice dipping to match Hyejin’s. It was a quiet moment, Wheein realised. An intimate one they hadn’t shared before. Their hands were still tangled together on Wheein’s lap; she freed one up so she could wrap it around her girlfriend. “Is this okay?” 

Hyejin tilted her head up for a kiss. “More than.” 

They sat like that for a long time, soaking and listening to the music. They didn’t really speak - occasionally talking about the music, or making some joke about pruning. But it was a comfortable sort of silence, Wheein reassured herself. It was… nice. 

It was when they finally got into bed that it happened. They had turned the lights off, both lying on their sides underneath the covers, facing each other. 

“Thank you, Hyejin-ah.” Wheein hoped the other woman couldn’t see her blush. “For all of this.” 

“Why are you thanking me?” Hyejin reached out to tap Wheein’s nose. “Thank you for taking me with you. Actually,” her nose scrunched up in a disgusted expression. “Should we thank Byulyi-unnie? That’s gross.” 

Wheein laughed. “Please don’t. Her head’s already big enough. We don’t need to enable her even more.” 

“What do you think they’re doing right now?” Hyejin asked once their giggles died down. “Yongsun-unnie and Byulyi-unnie, I mean.” Wheein furrowed her brows as she tried to imagine it. “I mean, those two hopeless idiots have been dancing around each other since they met. It’s stressing me out to watch.” 

“Byulyi’s really good at standing in her own way,” Wheein managed through a yawn. “I think she’s still wrapping her head around the fact that she could  _ genuinely _ like someone.” Hyejin hummed consideringly. 

“You know,” Hyejin reached out to tangle their fingers together under the sheet. “I never thought I’d see Yongsun-unnie this happy again. She’s been… struggling lately. And she hasn’t been able to shake it off.” Hyejin sighed out and burrowed in deeper to her pillow. “I felt so bad. I wished I could lighten her load, but it’s one of those things that she needs to get through herself.” Wheein met Hyejin’s gaze steadily. “I just have to accept that maybe the person who can help her isn’t me.” 

“Don’t be silly.” Wheein’s lips curved into a small smile. “I’m sure Yongsun-unnie appreciates you being there for her. And yeah, maybe you’re not able to help her in the way that she needs, but I’m sure you’re helping in other ways.” She turned pensive for a moment. “It’s weird, trying to be there for other people. Sometimes it’s about nudging them in the right direction. But most of the time it’s just… standing by them. And it’s hard to watch them try, and maybe fail. But at least you’re there for when they need someone to come back to.” Wheein tried not to think about the parallels of her own advice with regards to their relationship. “At least, that’s what I think would be most helpful.”

Hyejin was looking at her wonderingly. “You know what, Jung Wheein?” Wheein blinked. “You say you’re not good at feelings.” Hyejin’s hand drifted up to brush against Wheein’s cheek. “I think you’re better than you give yourself credit for.” And then Hyejin kissed her. 

Kissing Hyejin felt a lot like cheating at something. Like she wasn’t allowed this moment - to enjoy the feel of her soft lips, the scent of the bath they’d taken gently wafting around them. Wheein sighed as the kiss grew more heated, Hyejin rolling them over so that Wheein was pinned below her. 

Ever since their conversation a few days ago, things had… escalated in the kissing department. Where before it had been teasing, almost, now each kiss carried the promise of an end, somehow. A journey with a very exciting climax. They’d been able to stop before it went too far before, both of them respectful of each other’s boundaries, but tonight? Tonight Wheein was high on the feeling of sharing a part of herself she’d never been able to before. Tonight Hyejin was kissing her like Wheein was something precious and something she needed at the same time. 

Tonight, Wheein knew it’d be harder to stop. 

If anyone asked, neither would be able to say who moved first - whether it was Wheein sliding her leg in between both of Hyejin’s, or Hyejin all but climbing onto her in search of more friction. 

All they knew was that suddenly Wheein’s hands were roaming under Hyejin’s sleep top, brushing dangerously close to those breasts she hadn’t been able to stop thinking about since she’d glimpsed them through the foam of the bath. And Hyejin? Hyejin wasn’t stopping either, panting against Wheein’s ear as she messily dragged her lips across the shorter woman’s jaw. 

“Fuck - Hyejin -  _ shit _ ,” Wheein managed, because she knew Hyejin wasn’t going to. “We need to stop.  _ Fuck _ ,” she breathed as Hyejin twisted to give Wheein access to cup her breast. The sensation of her nipple, pebbled against Wheein’s calloused palm, made her moan right into Wheein’s ear, and unintentionally she bucked her hips. “Fuck.” 

“Yeah,” the rapper murmured breathily, moving her hands so she wasn’t gripping the curve of Wheein’s waist anymore. “Stopping. Good idea.” She breathed in deep, which just served to press her chest tighter against Wheein. Their next kiss was just as clumsy as the others, a mash of teeth and tongue as they both tried to soothe the heat in their stomachs. 

And then before they knew it, Hyejin was gasping, taut as a string, her mouth falling open in surprise. And Wheein could feel it - the way her muscles locked up, how she shuddered - and her eyes widened as she realised that the rapper had been rubbing against her thigh, that she’d had it propped against the seam of her sleep pants, that this moment was as special as it was surprising. 

“Fuck.  _ Fuck _ .” Hyejin breathed as she came back to herself, collapsing limply onto Wheein’s chest. “What the  _ fuck _ .” 

“... yeah.” Wheein brushed Hyejin’s hair off her face. “Are you okay?” 

“I’ve never - oh wow, and you didn’t even -“ she trailed off wonderingly, pressing her face into Wheein’s collarbone. Wheein was worried that she was crying until she realised the shaking was from her laughter. “Oh my god. That’s so embarrassing.” 

“No, no, no, don’t think  _ that _ .” Wheein could feel her laughter bubbling in her now, the sound pushing itself out of her throat. She pressed her giggles into the crown of Hyejin’s head. “It’s like, super flattering.” 

“Shut up,” Hyejin giggled, burying her blushing face with a hand. “Incredible.” Wheein kept up her comforting brushes against the rapper’s back, both of them waiting for the other to calm down. 

When the last of the giggles had left them, Hyejin propped herself up on her elbows, making no move to get off Wheein. There was a worried tilt to her brows, and Wheein couldn’t resist reaching up to press her thumb against them. “Was that… are  _ you _ okay?” Wheein could hear the embarrassment in her voice, and felt bad that it was there. 

“Yeah, I’m fine, I just,” she licked her lips, unable to help admiring the way Hyejin looked like this - frazzled and well-kissed, but beautiful all the same. “I’m sorry. I should’ve stopped earlier.” 

Hyejin laughed again, a husky thing that comforted Wheein to hear. “We both should’ve. Oops.” She shrugged, looking completely at ease now. Wheein smiled at that. 

“Although,” Hyejin continued, leaning in closer, her voice dropping to a purr. Wheein felt her throat dry up in anticipation, her fingers twitching with the need to touch. “If it was that good without touch -” She was trying to kill her, Wheein noted with a harsh swallow. “Imagine,” she husked, brushing her lips against the shell of Wheein’s ear. “How good would it be when you  _ actually _ touch me.” Wheein whimpered.

“No fair,” she moaned, pushing a laughing Hyejin off her, pouting at the tease. “We just said -“

“Uh-uh,” Hyejin wagged her finger as she rolled off the bed to rummage through her suitcase. “I was just stating an observation.” She grinned as she began to shimmy out of her pants - Wheein yelped as she slapped a hand over her eyes. “Oh come on, it’s nothing you haven’t seen before.”

“A little warning would be nice.” Damn her voice for coming out all high and panicked. She could hear Byulyi laughing at her in her head. Fuck it.

“Please.” Wheein peeked around her fingers just in time to see Hyejin toss something at her. It was a piece of fabric, lacy and… wet? It wasn’t until Hyejin sauntered off to the bathroom, announcing something about a cold shower that Wheein was able to make out what it was. 

“Hyejin!” Hyejin cackled as Wheein tossed the rapper’s soaked underwear away as if it would burn her. It certainly felt like it as she cupped her warm cheeks, groaning loudly when she caught a whiff of Hyejin’s arousal on her hands. 

Yep, Wheein thought as she flopped back onto the bed. She was dead. Stupid of her to think she would survive this trip without a scratch.

\- - - - - 

Wheein’s cheeks would burn every time she thought of the memory. Hyejin hadn’t brought it up again since, and Wheein was more than happy to follow her lead. Still, she found herself feeling guilty that she would fixate on certain parts of it - the way Hyejin sounded as she breathed into her ear, for example. Or the way her jaw had dropped as she hit her peak. 

Wheein didn’t think she’d be able to forget that anytime soon. 

Wheein was so lost in her memories that she honest to god fell off her chair when the roll of tape hit her shoulder. 

“Seriously Wheein.” Byulyi had her arms crossed as she watched her best friend from across their table. “You’ve been holding on to that cable for like, five minutes. Is everything okay?” It was genuine question, not one that was probing for answers. Wheein exhaled a long sigh as she slumped in her chair. “Because you should head home if you’re not feeling well. You look flushed.” 

Wheein’s cheeks reddened at that. “I’m fine.” She stared at the cable she was meant to be coiling, and shook her head. “I guess… I guess I’m not used to having a partner I actually want around. I guess.” Wheein felt stupid saying it aloud. But she knew Byulyi would get it. 

The blonde hummed in understanding as she propped her chin on her fist. “Me too.” She grinned cheekily. “Guess that means we’re growing up?” 

Wheein made a face. “Ew.” 

“Gross.” They shared a look and laughed. “But you know,” Byulyi shrugged as she stood, moving the last of her bodge bits away. “I’m surprised.” Wheein raised an eyebrow. “I don’t hate the thought.”

“Who are you and what have you done with Byulyi-unnie?” Byulyi smiled at the wry comment. “No, I’m serious. Because the Byulyi-unnie I know is a bit of a loser, but I love her anyway.” 

Her unnie rolled her eyes. “We’ve been through a lot together, haven’t we?” She tossed a XLR end between her hands, absently catching and throwing it perfectly. Her eyes were warm as she leaned her hip against the table edge. “It feels like ages since we first met.” 

“You’re making me feel old.” Wheein moved to stand next to her. They stared at the now clean and organised shelves in front of them. “It’s weird.” 

She could feel Byulyi’s shrug against her side. “I’m just grateful, I suppose. For everything.” She turned to face Wheein. “And I’m proud of you. For putting yourself out there. With Hyejin. I know it’s all new for you.” 

Wheein tamped down her smile at the words. “It’s okay. Hyejin is…” She kicked a foot back and forth in thought. “She makes me want to try, at least.” Wheein snuck a peek at Byulyi. “Is that how Yongsun-unnie makes you feel?” 

“She fucking terrifies me, actually.” Byulyi laughed as she ran a hand through her hair. “I told myself after my knee blew out I wouldn’t love anything as much as I loved running. I couldn’t.” Wheein leaned into her in support. “But then Yongsun-unnie came along and it was like, I forgot, you know?” Byulyi stretched her arms as she finally set the XLR end down. 

Wheein frowned as she processed her friend’s words. “‘Love’?” Because that wasn’t a word Byulyi used lightly. Her unnie’s eyes widened, as if she had just heard herself what she’d said. “Do you think that’s what it is?”  _ Or what it could be, _ was what she wanted to ask. But Byulyi looked uncomfortable enough as it was. 

The blonde closed her gaping mouth, clearing her throat as she looked away. “I… I didn’t mean that.” 

Wheein smiled. “Sure you didn’t.” She nudged her unnie with her elbow. “You’re such a loser.” 

“Shut up,” Byulyi muttered, her cheeks flushing. “You’re a brat.” She checked the time on her watch. “Drinks?” Wheein smiled. 

“I thought you’d never ask.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is... is this an ending i smell on the horizon? 
> 
> thanks for sticking with it, and as always, unbeta-ed and unedited so any feedback welcome!


	9. the one where Byulyi is actually an idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> byulyi is an idiot

Byulyi often wondered what happened next in the dramas. After the big confession, after their happy ending. How exactly would life continue after all the drama and adventure ended?

Somehow, she doubted it looked like this. 

_ This _ being morning runs at the ass crack of dawn, now accompanied by coy smiles and shy glances.  _ This _ being the sizzle of anticipation and comfort at the same time when they met for coffee or had meals at Byulyi’s apartment.  _ This _ being the almost suffocating need to be close, to  _ touch _ whenever they were together. 

Byulyi didn’t know much about romance - didn’t consider herself much of a romantic, if at all. Seduction, she could do. Knew how to ease the tension in the air when the urge to just have her hands running all over her partner’s skin got too much. Knew how to slow things down and tease, with a flash of toned muscles and the promise of something more with a lick of her lips. But none of those rules seemed to apply anymore. Not with Yongsun. 

Because Byulyi’s epiphany about the other woman so many weeks ago - god, had it only been that little time ago that Byulyi’s crush began to get out of hand? Her conclusion that Yongsun was more than just a night of steamy sex and then nothing else - that epiphany? Was spot on. 

Byulyi still felt anxious sometimes. Could feel her insecurities and bad habits rearing their ugly heads when she managed to make Yongsun laugh, the sound bright and unencumbered when they were together. When she felt her chest tighten whenever the idol so much as brushed their arms against each other by accident. When Yongsun would accidentally forget and let slip a flirty comment that made Byulyi blush. Those moments always made Byulyi want to run. 

But then there would be moments like this one, where Yongsun would snuggle into her side while they watched a drama on Byulyi’s television, sharing a blanket in the otherwise dark room. Where Byulyi would marvel at the feel of Yongsun’s warm skin against hers, the other woman’s face bare and young in the flickering colours coming off the screen. They’d had dinner before this; Yongsun actually finished off her plate, praising Byulyi’s cooking skills as the best she’d had in a long time. She didn’t need to diet anymore, she’d explained, ladling more broth onto her rice. The sight of her enjoying her food had made Byulyi’s chest tighten in  _ that _ way. 

“You’re not watching it.” Byulyi startled out of her thoughts at the idol’s voice. She was pouting, Byulyi realised as she looked down. “We don’t have to watch it if you don’t want to.” 

“No, no, I’m good,” Byulyi answered on reflex. “Sorry, I’ll pay attention now.” In the dimness, Yongsun frowned. Byulyi smiled sheepishly as she turned her head resolutely to the front. “What’s happening?” 

“Hey.” Yongsun’s voice was soft - so soft. “What are you thinking about?” 

“Nothing.” Byulyi rubbed at the back of her neck. “Just… work things.” 

“Oh?” This, Byulyi was used to. All of her previous partners - her real partners, not just the ones she slept with - they had been interested in her work too. At least in the beginning. “What about it?” 

Feeling bitterness seep across her tongue, Byulyi suddenly felt caught in her lie. Because the truth was that there wasn’t anything wrong with work. In fact, things were going really well. Do Hoon had been really happy with the work they’d done for Hyejin’s music videos, and they were just wrapping up loose ends now. Life still went on, and Byulyi was back to being contracted out to different festivals and live events. Same old, same old. 

The only thing that was different now was there was Yongsun to think about. Because while they hadn’t exactly put a label on it, they were… something. Dating was the closest approximation for it, if Byulyi was pressed to answer. They were casually seeing each other, maybe, even though nothing had changed much in terms of how they were spending their time with each other. 

Most of their time was spent indoors now, with the exception of their workout sessions. Yongsun had been apologetic as she explained that she had to lie low in the wake of her very passionate coming out statement the week prior. It had caused a stir - fans and antis having their say, reporters constantly bugging her for gossip and answers. There were a lot of debates regarding how it would affect her career - Yongsun steadfastly stayed away from news like that - but for the most part, people were reacting the way Byulyi and Yongsun had expected them to. 

It wasn’t okay that Yongsun was bisexual, by societal expectations. But no one was going to  _ do _ anything about it. 

In fact, as Yongsun had smugly explained to Byulyi, it was beginning to work out in her favour. Sure, some organisers were still homophobic assholes that refused to associate with her, but it had opened up a whole new bunch of opportunities in other ways. Ways that really mattered to her, Yongsun had said, her smile gentle. She was able to volunteer to LGBT+ causes now, wearing her pride on her sleeve. Byulyi had even gotten her a tacky rainbow tie dye shirt that had bordered on obscenely ugly - only to have it backfire on her when Yongsun somehow managed to style it to look good. 

Curse her natural good looks. 

But with Yongsun needing to lie low - she was currently enjoying her well-deserved time off - Byulyi was finding it hard to take on the jobs that required her to travel. Freelancing as a technician pretty much meant that she could spend days and even weeks away, depending on the gigs she had to work. And before, Byulyi wouldn’t have even blinked at the thought of dropping everything to travel for the next three weeks or so. 

But now there was Yongsun’s plans to be considerate about. That, and Byulyi’s own need to spend time with her. She wasn’t sure if it was something she should bring up though. Not when things were going so well. 

“Nothing,” Byulyi repeated. She smiled reassuringly at the idol as she shifted to make herself more comfortable. Yongsun sat up then, lines of worry forming on her forehead. Byulyi shrugged. “Do Hoon wants me to send him my availability for work, is all. I’m not sure which projects I’m going to take on.” 

“What are you working on now?” Yongsun had paused the drama, the screen frozen on the protagonist’s determined face as he tried to protect the girl from the main antagonist. 

“Just festivals and live events.” She tried to recall some of the ones she was more excited by. “There’s a few that I normally do around this time of the year. But they’re overseas.” They paid really well too. Byulyi tried not to dwell on that. “But maybe I won’t do them this year.” 

“Why not?” Yongsun’s brows were furrowed. “They sound really exciting.” 

“There’s still more stuff to do locally.” Byulyi shrugged. “University events are always exciting.” 

Yongsun scoffed. “I mean, sure. I don’t know how to do your job, but I doubt a university event will be more exciting than like, MAMA.” Byulyi’s silence seemed to give her away. “Is that what you’re talking about? You’ve done  _ MAMA _ ?” Byulyi’s eyes widened. 

“I don’t - they have their own in-house team for that. I just help out sometimes.” Byulyi frowned. “But it’s in Hong Kong and I’ll have to be away for like, a week.” 

“That’s a good opportunity though!” Yongsun’s jaw was dropped. “Why aren’t you taking it?” 

Byulyi tried to come up with a response, but eventually decided to go with the truth. “It’s happening during your break.” 

Yongsun blinked in confusion. “So?” 

“So…” Byulyi trailed off, embarrassed she had to spell it out. “I wasn’t sure if… I mean - I wanted to spend time with you. Is all.” God, it sounded so cringey when she said it out loud. She couldn’t look at Yongsun as she said it. “You know?” 

She felt Yongsun sigh more than she heard it. “Byulyi,” she began patiently. “You should do it. Take whatever projects you want, I mean.” Byulyi’s heart stuttered when she felt Yongsun tuck a lock of her hair behind her ear, urging her to look. “I’ll be fine.” 

“I just…” Work had always been an issue, before. It was what started as understanding and always ended in screaming matches about priorities. Byulyi knew it was unhealthy, to be so attached to her work the way she was. But she also knew that without it, she wouldn’t be as happy as she was. “I wasn’t sure.” 

“What about?” Byulyi blinked, taken aback by the question. 

“What?” 

“What about it are you unsure about?” Yongsun repeated her question slowly, carefully. “Do you not want to work those projects anymore?” 

“No, I do.” They were the highlights of her year, really. Projects like Yongsun’s outdoors concert were the most fun. It kept Byulyi busy, and she got to meet good, interesting people. “But I…” She huffed in frustration, hating that the words wouldn’t come. “It’s just. Before.” Maybe that was the best place to start. “In all my other - with my other girlfriends, I… they didn’t like it.” At Yongsun’s frown, she hurried to continue. “Me working so much, I mean. I could be gone for like, weeks sometimes. A lot of people couldn’t deal with it.” Chuckling wryly, she tapped an absent rhythm over the skin of Yongsun’s wrist. “I mean, there’s a reason why I don’t have many friends besides Wheein. The job - it’s a lot.” 

“But you like it, don’t you?” Byulyi nodded wordlessly, unable to truly articulate everything she was thinking at the moment. Yongsun seemed to understand, turning her hand up to squeeze Byulyi’s fingers. “How is it any different from my job?” Byulyi blinked. “We did okay, didn’t we? The past month?” She smiled. “We’re both workaholics. I can think of worse pairings.” 

“But what if it stops being okay?” Byulyi couldn’t resist blurting out. The thought of whatever this was with Yongsun ending - it made her anxiety spike. “What if suddenly the calls aren’t enough, or like, we don’t see each other for like, two months even.” It had happened before. “My actual job isn’t like it was the past few months. I’m hardly ever at home.” 

She wasn’t expecting Yongsun to scoff. “As if I was.” Yongsun shrugged. “We could just keep doing this.” To emphasize her point, she leaned into Byulyi’s side, winding an arm around Byulyi’s to pull them closer. “We’ll keep talking. Whether it’s over the phone or like a text or in person, we’ll talk about our problems together. If you’re not happy, if you’re not sure about something. We’ll bring it up and sort it through together.” Byulyi yelped when Yongsun unexpectedly flicked her forehead. “Idiot.” 

“What was  _ that _ for?” She rubbed the spot, more surprised than in pain. 

“For thinking I wouldn’t be okay with it.” Yongsun rolled her eyes. “You forgot my job is just as crazy, and you were the one that wouldn’t let me quit.” Byulyi was sure she had a goofy look on her face at the moment. “So I’m not letting you quit yours. I know you love it.” 

A part of Byulyi thought it couldn’t be this easy. “But -”

“No buts.” Yongsun was determined now, using the same voice she did when she was commanding an audience onstage. “You need to stop thinking about what would make me happy.” She glared at Byulyi. “I’m still not sure I’ve forgiven you for giving up your trip to Osaka just so you could  _ maybe _ see me.” 

Byulyi licked her lips. “I… wasn’t aware that had been a problem.” 

“Oh, I loved it.” Yongsun’s blush convinced Byulyi that was the truth. “But Osaka?” Yongsun poked her in the side. “You would have liked it. I bet you haven’t taken a proper vacation day in your life, have you?” 

“I don’t really like traveling much.” Byulyi shrugged. “If it’s not for work, I don’t really know what to do with myself.” 

Yongsun gasped in affront. “Oh my god, I can’t believe I have to teach you how to relax.” She sniffled. “We are so going on a holiday together.” 

“O… kay?” This entire conversation had taken a turn for the unexpected. But Byulyi found all her earlier anxieties had melted away. The lump in her chest that had weighed her down was gone, and she was relieved. Yongsun had acted like it wasn’t a big deal - had encouraged her, even. The concept was… hard to wrap her head around. 

“Thank you, Yongsun-unnie.” She rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly as she looked away from Yongsun’s penetrating gaze. “I just… it means a lot.” 

“Of course.” Yongsun faced the television again, reaching over to restart the episode. “You’re not the only one who likes to make people happy in this relationship, you know.” And the comment had been said so casually that Byulyi would’ve mulled over the title more, if she had missed the way Yongsun’s ears reddened. The idol settled back into her side comfortably, moving Byulyi’s arm so she could rest her head against Byulyi’s chest, her eyes steadily forward. “Now stop thinking so hard. You’re ruining this for me.” 

“Okay.” Byulyi couldn’t stop herself from pressing a kiss to the top of Yongsun’s head. She felt the idol shiver; it made her smile. “Whatever you say, your highness.” 

“Idiot.” Byulyi chuckled at the shy tone, feeling more at ease now than she had been all night. “Watch the drama.” 

And while nothing had really been said between them, nothing solidified or changed - Byulyi was okay with it. For the moment, Yongsun by her side? 

It was more than enough. 

\- - - - - 

“Hey, unnie,” Wheein greeted on her way past Byulyi’s desk at work. “Do Hoon-nim wants to see you.” Byulyi looked up from the papers she was organizing - she was meant to be traveling to a festival outside of Seoul the next weekend, and she wanted to make sure that she’d hired in all the relevant equipment. “Sounded important.” 

“How important?” She was waiting on a call from the lighting company she was using for the event, and since they’d already rescheduled twice already, she wasn’t too eager to leave her post in case she missed them. 

Wheein shrugged. “I’m not the boss.” 

Byulyi sighed as she set her stuff down, typing out a quick email to the company to let them know to contact her personal phone instead of her landline just in case. Wheein was chewing her bottom lip as she hovered by Byulyi’s side. Sensing she wanted a chat, Byulyi simply raised her eyebrows. “What?” 

“It’s mine and Hyejin’s 100 day next week.” Wheein tapped her foot against the leg of Byulyi’s desk. “I don’t know what to do about it.” 

“ _ What _ ?” Byulyi glanced to her desk calendar, confused. “It’s been three months already?”

“Yeah.” Wheein shrugged. “We’re counting the first day of the Osaka trip as like, the beginning.” 

“No way.” Byulyi blinked as she double-checked and confirmed that yep, Wheein was on the nose. “Wow. Time flies.” 

The past few months had been… a dream, almost. Since their conversation about Byulyi taking on whatever projects she wanted to, nothing much had changed between her and Yongsun. They hadn’t even kissed, which Wheein found odd, but Byulyi was happy with the slow pace. They showed affection in different ways. 

Honestly, the main reason they hadn’t been able to do anything was because they simply hadn’t been in the same place all that often. And it wasn’t just Byulyi that was traveling a lot - Yongsun went right back to work as soon as she was able. She spent Chuseok with her family, and by the time she was back in the city, Byulyi was out on a job in Singapore. Their plans kept running parallel to each other, never crossing. It would have been infuriating if it wasn’t so… bearable. 

Yongsun hadn’t lied when she said they’d keep talking. Their daily calls were still a thing. So was the almost constant stream of text messaging, even if there was nothing to really talk about. It was odd to Byulyi - it was almost like they were just friends. No real obligations to each other, except. 

Well, Byulyi hadn’t even thought about sleeping with anyone else. And as far as she knew, Yongsun wasn’t seeing anyone else either. 

And the limbo they existed in would have grinded anyone else’s teeth - mainly Wheein and Hyejin, who had both given up trying to understand their respective best friends. But Byulyi enjoyed it. 

Just getting to spend time with Yongsun made her happy. It was a simple as that. 

“Tell me about it.” Wheein bit her lip as she leaned closer. Byulyi noted the uncharacteristic shyness in her face. “I think, um. I think we’re finally ready.” 

Byulyi played dumb. “Ready?”

“Yeah,  _ ready _ .” Byulyi really shouldn’t be taking this much pleasure from Wheein’s pout. “You know what I mean,” her best friend whined as she kept her poker face. “ _ Unnie _ !” 

Byulyi cracked, laughing as she caved. “Yeah, I know what you mean.” She pretended to wipe a tear from her eye. “Look at my baby. All grown up.” 

Wheein rolled her eyes. “Shut up, unnie.” She scowled. “I’m genuinely nervous.” 

Byulyi hummed in sympathy. “Have you like, talked about it?” Wheein gave her a weird look. “What?” 

“It still weirds me out when you talk about communication. Don’t get me wrong - you were always asking me to do that before, but like,” Wheein huffed. “Yongsun-unnie’s turned you soft.” 

Byulyi shrugged in mock-helplessness. “Maybe puberty finally kicked in.” Wheein laughed. “Hey,” she gentled, placing a hand on her best friend’s shoulder. “It’ll be okay. I reckon if you bring it up before, make a day of it.” Her smile turned mischievous. “I can always give you tips about how to, you know, get you into the mood.” Wheein gagged as Byulyi playfully tapped her chin in thought. “I’m pretty sure the hotel I used to go to would be fancy enough.” 

“Stop,” Wheein whined as she pushed Byulyi away. “I don’t know why I talk to you about anything anymore.  _ Gross _ .” She grimaced as Byulyi laughed at her expense. “Seriously. Do you even listen to yourself when you speak?” 

Byulyi playfully stuck her tongue out, waggling it in an obscene manner. “You love it,” she announced as she all but ran away. She blew Wheein a kiss that the other woman pretended to throw back. “We’ll talk about it more later, okay?” Wheein just flipped her off as Byulyi rounded the corner, laughing to herself all the while. 

Do Hoon noticed her good mood immediately. “Good day?” His raised eyebrow had Byulyi settling. Looks like it was business. 

“Just teasing Wheein is all.” She coughed into her hand. “What did you want to talk to me about?” 

Do Hoon clasped his hands together, just watching her for a long moment. Byulyi began to get concerned, mentally running through all the possibilities. Nothing ominous came to mind. 

“Sir…?” Do Hoon didn’t say anything, just slid an envelope across the table towards her. Byulyi widened her eyes, but her boss seemed content to keep up the suspense. Byulyi took the envelope and began to open it, keeping an eye on the other man at all times. He leaned back in his seat. 

“What…?” Byulyi murmured as she began reading the first few lines. Do Hoon finally cracked a smile.

“That’s my official letter promoting you. Congratulations. You are now the new head technician.” Byulyi gaped. Do Hoon seemed satisfied with her response. “Better pay for just a few more hours, and the job isn’t any different from what you’re already doing when you’re on freelance projects. I just want to make sure I have someone I trust at my back when I think about future projects we’ll do as a company.” 

“Sir, wait.” Her protests seemed to not deter him as he raised a hand. 

“Listen. I know you declined this offer three years ago, but let’s face it Byulyi. With Sungpyo gone, there’s no one I trust more than you to take his place.” 

“But I - I mean -” It wouldn’t just be her job scope that would change - Do Hoon was offering her more say in how the company was run in their day-to-day dealings. Byulyi would have a say in what projects people get put on, and what briefs they’d take on as a production house. Do Hoon was basically offering her a management role. “I don’t know if I’m ready for it.” 

Do Hoon looked unimpressed with this answer. “You’ve been here the longest. You’ve already been doing the job unofficially the past few months especially. Give me three reasons why you shouldn’t be offered this role.” 

Byulyi spluttered, trying to organise her thoughts. “I have one. I’m younger than half the people here.” 

“But you have more experience than they do.” Her boss didn’t look happy with her refusal. “Come on, Byulyi.” His gaze bored into her. “You don’t have to say yes now. Take a few days to think about it.” 

“Do Hoon-nim.” Byulyi sat up straighter in her seat, her palms sweaty. “I can’t.” 

Do Hoon sighed. He seemed like he expected this answer, to some extent. “Do you remember what you said to me when you started?” 

Byulyi frowned. She shook her head. Do Hoon’s lips twitched. 

“You said you didn’t know what you wanted to do in life. That you needed a job.” Do Hoon crossed his arms. “That’s what I’m offering you now. Unless,” he looked as disbelieving of his own words as he expected Byulyi would. “You wish to move on from us?” 

“No, of course not.” Byulyi couldn’t imagine, for the moment, not working with the production house. Many people had tried to lure her away for years now, and yeah, Byulyi had her own steady stream of sideline gigs, but her loyalty was clear. It was with Do Hoon and her colleagues, and no one else. 

“Then why?” A silence. When it became clear Byulyi had no words, Do Hoon sighed again. Deeper and heavier. “If I could speak candidly.” 

“You’ve never asked for permission before.” 

“Sometimes you remind me of a younger me.” Do Hoon chuckled at the twisted face Byulyi made. “Prettier, maybe. But lost.” He tilted his head. “Do you know why I hired you on after your internship?” Byulyi shrugged. It hadn’t ever been important. “Because you used to be so angry that you couldn’t run anymore. And I could see that doing lights helped with that.” Surprised, Byulyi blinked at him. Do Hoon rolled his eyes. “I’ll be honest, you really made me work to not regret it. You were so angry, and that tongue of yours, geez.” Do Hoon nodded. “But I knew you were a good kid.” 

“I don’t understand.” And Byulyi hated how small her voice sounded, completely off-guard with the way the conversation had gone. 

“I didn’t know what your school was thinking, sending you to us while you had a bad leg.” Defensively, Byulyi cupped her left knee, feeling it twinge in phantom pain. “You used to glare at everyone who asked you about it, and I thought you were such a pain in the ass.” He fixed her with a wry look. “And you definitely were. Except to Sungpyo. You always listened to him.” At the mention of their old light technician, Byulyi flushed. “I actually called him in one day and asked what he did to you. And he said to me, “She’s just used to using her feet to run away. She doesn’t know what to do with her hands.”” Do Hoon shrugged, as if that explained it all. “And he was right.” 

_ I don’t understand _ , Byulyi wanted to say again.  _ What does that have to do with anything? _

But she couldn’t make the words come. Instead, what came out of her mouth was - “I’m sorry.” She wasn’t sure what for, exactly. But she felt like she had to say it. Do Hoon seemed upset by this, but waved it off. “I don’t -”

“You don’t have to say sorry. And I can’t force you into taking the promotion. But it’s there if you want it. I’ll have to look into hiring someone else then - but I just want you to know I’d much rather give it to you.” And now he looked at her, his eyes kind and like her father’s. “You deserve it.” 

Byulyi swallowed and turned away. There was nothing else to say. 

\- - - - - 

It was a testament to how well they’d gotten to know each other that Yongsun was able to pick up on her mood immediately. “What’s wrong?” The idol asked as Byulyi picked up the video call. “You sounded off.” 

Byulyi smiled wryly. “Some people would argue tone is hard to convey over text.” 

“I’m not ‘some people’.” Yongsun snorted. She calmed as she really took in Byulyi’s expression. In the light of her hotel room, Yongsun looked younger. Her voice gentled, and Byulyi felt safer then. “Is everything alright? Do I need to fight someone?” 

That startled a laugh out of Byulyi. “Stop threatening to beat people up, unnie. Your biceps are impressive, but I’m still stronger.” 

“Not for long.” Yongsun flexed her arm for effect. “I’m gonna catch up to you any day now.” Byulyi huffed. “Seriously though -” Yongsun’s protective side was charming. “What’s wrong?” 

Byulyi managed a smile as she leant back in her chair. This late, no one was left at the office. She’d had to usher Wheein out before her, her best friend too worried about her impending anniversary with her girlfriend to notice Byulyi’s distracted mood. She was grateful for that - she’d spent the rest of the day in a daze, the letter burning a hole in her jacket pocket. She could barely recall the phone call to the lighting company, pushing through it by pure muscle memory. Byulyi sort of felt like she’d been sucker punched in the stomach. 

Yongsun, predictably, was ecstatic about the news. “That’s so amazing, Byul-ah,” she gushed, her excitement clear even across the screen. Byulyi smiled despite herself. “When do you start?” 

“I don’t.” The idol’s grin dropped into a frown. “I’ve decided I’m not going to take it.” The words felt misshapen as she spoke them, too clunky and untrue. “I’m not the best person for the job, and he should know that.” 

Yongsun blinked. “Right. Because your boss is clearly an idiot.” When Byulyi didn’t say anything else, Yongsun sighed, setting aside the comb she was using to brush through her hair. “Byul-ah, I’m only going to say this once, and you need to listen to me.” Byulyi met her gaze through the screen patiently. Yongsun leaned closer, pointing her finger at her commandingly. “You are an amazing technician. You are not just good at your job, you are kind and you are generous. You put up with shit that I can’t even handle in day to day life, and you are so good with working with others. I know there’s a part of you that is worried that this is going to change our relationship -” There she went again, using that word. “But if it hasn’t before, I don’t see how it will now.” Byulyi noted how Yongsun seemed to blush here, turned shy and tilted her head down. “Besides, doing a management job doesn’t sound so bad. It’ll give you more time to be around, at least.” 

Byulyi’s heartbeat quickened. “So you want me to be… around?” 

Yongsun rolled her eyes. “I’m just saying. If you ever wanted to settle down or anything, wouldn’t this be the better job?” 

Well. This was even more unexpected than the promotion. 

“Wait, settle down?” 

“Well yeah.” Yongsun shrugged, playing at nonchalance. “We’re not getting any younger, are we?” Byulyi had honestly never thought about it, and she told Yongsun as much. The idol’s surprise showed. “You seriously never - what were you thinking then?” 

“I don’t know.” Now that she was seriously thinking about it, Byulyi realised she didn’t really have a plan beyond the next few months. The future had always seemed unchanging, for some reason. Work, and hanging out with Wheein, and casual relationships. She had been happy with that. 

But now that Yongsun was asking her to consider it, Byulyi could see how a plan like that wouldn’t work out forever. Not if the idol was in the picture. Not if Wheein and Hyejin continued down the path they were on. The thought of that changing made Byulyi’s stomach churn uncomfortably. 

She was so lost in her own thoughts that she missed Yongsun trying to get her attention. 

“Huh?” Even to her own ears, she sounded dazed. Concern was clear in the other woman’s features. “I’m sorry?” 

“Are you okay?” When Byulyi just nodded absently, Yongsun seemed to make up her mind. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to spring this onto you, I just assumed -” She seemed to break off in frustration. “I’ll be back this weekend. You don’t leave until Sunday, do you?” 

“Yeah, I’m driving down in the evening.” Byulyi didn’t need to consult her planner to know that. Yongsun seemed pleased by this and nodded resolutely.

“Good. Clear your Saturday. I’m coming over as soon as the plane lands.” 

“Unnie, you don’t have to, I’m sure you’re tired -” The thought of the idol confronting her so soon made her panic spike. 

“Byul-ah,” Yongsun was speaking carefully, watching her for any change in expression. “I think this is something we need to talk about. Maybe not seriously, but it feels important -”

“It really is fine, I’m just overthinking it.” And in a move that Byulyi would berate herself for later, she pretended to check the time and lied to Yongsun. “I have to go, unnie, there’s another call I need to take.” 

“At 7pm?” Yongsun sounded skeptical, but Byulyi just nodded a few times. The idol exhaled harshly, and gave in. “Fine. But Byulyi?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Don’t worry about it.” Yongsun brought the phone closer to her face. “I’m sorry if I’ve stressed you out; please don’t linger on it.” 

“I’m absolutely fine.” She was decided not. “I’ll talk to you soon, unnie.” 

“Good night Byulyi.” Yongsun blew her a kiss. Byulyi pretended to catch it - this was something they did now. “Get some rest, okay?” And finally, she hung up after a similar response from Byulyi. 

The techie leaned back in her seat with a long sigh. Well. She was well and truly fucked. 

Because thinking about a future - talking about it with Yongsun - meant that they first had to define whatever this was between them. And admitting that it was something beyond just a casual thing  _ terrified _ her. 

Not for the first time, Byulyi wished she wasn’t such a coward. That she didn’t constantly oscillate between being brave and being scared shitless by the idea that Yongsun might want her. 

As she stood up with the determined idea of going home and leaving these thoughts behind her in the office, her knee twinged in phantom pain. 

“Yeah, I know,” she murmured to herself as she shook her leg out. “I need to get my shit together.” 

\- - - - - 

“Wheein, do you think you’re going to marry Hyejinie?” The question was asked so casually that it took Wheein a moment to register it. But when she did, she nearly choked on her iced coffee. Coughing hard, she took the napkins Byulyi offered her with a disgusted look on her face. “Geez, is the idea really that horrible?” Wheein flailed her hand around desperately. 

“No, not horrible,” she wheezed when she finally could get air down her lungs. “Just - fuck - out of  _ nowhere _ .” One minute they had been discussing tech riders for the next project their company was doing on their lunch break, and now it was about marriage. Her best friend looked unperturbed, simply propping her chin on her fist as she waited for Wheein to regain her composure fully. “Where did that come from?” 

“I was just thinking - you missed a spot, a little higher on your collar - yeah.” Byulyi took a bite of her donkatsu. “You guys are celebrating your 100 days, afterall.” 

“Yeah, but that’s really far off from  _ marriage _ .” Sometimes Wheein really had no idea how Byulyi’s brain processed things. Usually she was very rational - but then she would say things like that and make Wheein question her intelligence. “And even if that was on the table -” Her glare made it very clear that it was  _ not _ . “That’s a conversation I’ll need to have with her, don’t you think?” 

Byulyi put her hands up innocently. “I didn’t mean anything by it. I was just curious.” Wheein tossed her used napkins at her. Byulyi batted them away easily. “I’m just thinking about what we were talking about the other day. About growing up.” 

“Okay…?” Wheein needed Byulyi to spell it out for her. “I’m still failing to see how this led to a big white wedding, of all things.” 

Byulyi took a deep breath. And then, with all the seriousness in the world, she said, “I think I might have Peter Pan syndrome.” 

Wheein blinked. And then laughed. Byulyi didn’t seem very happy with this response. 

“I’m being serious here, and my best friend is laughing at me. Great.” 

“You are just - so dramatic!” Wheein managed between chuckles. “Unnie, I could have told you that a long time ago.” 

“ _ Excuse me _ ?” 

“Wait, wait -” Wheein took a sip of her drink to calm herself down. “I mean, yeah. Maybe not exactly Peter Pan syndrome like, you wanna not be an adult or like, you refuse to take responsibility for your actions.” Byulyi’s scowl wasn’t lessening. “But you’re definitely afraid of growing up.” Wheein had noticed it long ago - around the same time that she began wondering why Byulyi was still doing regular technician jobs instead of more managerial roles. She certainly had the experience and the respect. She could have gone anywhere with her skills - could have demanded much better pay. But she’d stuck around the company, doing the same things she probably was doing when she was sixteen and doing it with the same fervour she must have had when she started. Wheein knew for Byulyi it was passion, pure and simple. And that was inspiring - but also sad to watch. Because Byulyi never seemed to question what she might have deserved beyond that. 

“You, my friend,” Wheein began, ready to dish out some tough love. “Are a commitment-phobe.” At this, Byulyi grumbled under her breath, no doubt disagreeing. But Wheein wouldn’t let her continue. “Admit it; you’re asking about marriage because the entire concept of it terrifies you.” 

“Well, of course it does - it’s a big thing!” Byulyi was very keen on this point. Wheein shrugged. 

“Of course it is. But it’s mostly just a big expense - divorce is always an option. And hey, you can always make extra sure you’re not making a major loss if you have a small wedding.” Wheein’s tone gentled. “But it’s not that that scares you, is it?” 

“Of course not.” Byulyi shook her head. “It’s just - marriage, you know. ‘Till death do us part’ and all that.” She screwed her eyes shut as she rubbed at her temples. “What does that even mean?” 

“It means investing in another person.” Wheein decidedly kept her eyes down. “It means making a promise to not break the other person’s trust or their heart.” She knew it was a decidedly romantic notion, but Wheein firmly believed the idea of weddings to be romantic notions made tangible anyway, so. 

Her response made Byulyi chuckle soundlessly. “That sounds lame.” 

“You’re lame.” Wheein glared. “Come on unnie. You can’t keep doing this job forever.” 

“Why not?” Byulyi face scrunched up in affront. Wheein raised an eyebrow.

“Because one day your body is going to give out.” Wheein crossed her arms. “You can’t expect to never be injured. Look at Sungpyo-oppa.” Byulyi grimaced. “And you can’t expect to still be doing this when you’re like, fifty. We’re going to slow down, unnie.” Wheein sighed. “We’re going to have to stop at some point.” 

“That’s not true,” Byulyi began to argue, her eyes narrowed. “There are tons of things I could do besides this. Everyone needs a technician.” 

“Yeah, but you won’t be able to travel and continue the festival route.” Wheein shrugged. “Long drives, bus rides, sleeping in a different city every week. Do you really think you can keep that up? You’ve been mentioning lately how you want to spend more time with your family.” Wheein made sure her face displayed empathy, and not pity. “I’ll probably have to start freelancing. Maybe even get a cushy desk job at some communications company. Or heck, start to create my own work. Who knows?” 

At this, Byulyi seemed to lose all her steam. “You’ve thought about moving on already?”

Wheein shrugged helplessly. “It’s an idea, yeah. I like art, mostly. The job doesn’t really matter as long as I can keep creating.” She propped her chin on her fist with a small smile. “Of course, if you ever needed a video technician or filmographer, hit me up.” 

This time, Byulyi did chuckle for real. She seemed to retreat into herself then, and Wheein gave her space to ruminate. She wondered what Hyejin would think about the entire conversation. 

“You’re right.” Byulyi finally said as she deflated slightly. “I don’t know what I want to do. I suppose… well.” She rubbed the back of her neck distractedly. “After running, I just… stopped thinking about it, I guess.” 

“It’s not like Do Hoon-nim is giving you an entirely new job.” Wheein scratched her cheek absently. “Think of it like a pay raise.” She made a face as a thought occurred to her. “With more paperwork, for sure.” 

Byulyi groaned as she dropped her face onto the table. “I hate paperwork.” 

Wheein laughed as she tapped her glass of water against her friend’s. “Mood.” 

\- - - - -

Byulyi was staring, and Yongsun knew it of course. The glare she sent Byulyi over her shoulder had no heat. 

“I’m sorry, it’s just - are those pants new?” Yongsun rolled her eyes at the question as she set the heated pizza on the counter. Byulyi reached for her cutlery to dig out the pizza cutter, handing it to her with an easy smile. “Don’t give me that look - every house should have a pizza cutter.” 

“You live like a broke student, I swear to god.” Yongsun divided their portions equally as she shuffled out of the way of two hungry dogs. “Next time I come over, you’re cooking me something.” 

Byulyi saluted lazily as she poured them two glasses of water and set them on the dining table. “Yes, ma’am.” 

Byulyi couldn’t help but compare the ease with which Yongsun sat and tangled their legs together under the table. In her other relationships, the mood would always be uncomfortable if there was a tough conversation on the horizon. Awkward and heavy, no matter what either party did to try and alleviate it.

But with Yongsun - it was comfortable. Sure, Byulyi was still anxious about it, but she was prepared this time to talk about it. And Yongsun had seemed more interested in enjoying their time together after time apart that it had been unspoken between them to not bring it up yet. 

“How was Manila?” Yongsun hummed as she thought about it. “You said you filmed a video there, right?”

“Yeah, I thought I’d challenge myself and eat alone.” The idol chewed her food through a smile as a memory occurred to her. “It was so awkward in the beginning because I realised I’m never alone nowadays. But it was such a nice experience.” Her smile turned wistful. “It kind of reminded me of my trainee days. Being able to go out without having to worry about people recognising me.” 

“How is that, though?” Byulyi nudged her with her ankle lightly. “After your coming out and all?” Yongsun didn’t talk about it much, but Byulyi knew security had been a bigger concern this time round as bigoted people had protested the idol’s concert in the traditionally conservative country. “I heard about what happened at the airport.” 

Yongsun waved it off tiredly. “It could have been worse.” She licked her lips. “Some good came out of it though; there was this kid at the meet and greet after who told me she was a fan because she was questioning her sexuality.” Yongsun’s smile turned soft and Byulyi had to put her pizza down because the sight of it did something funny to her insides. “She told me my music made her brave.” 

Byulyi had to smile at the way Yongsun blushed. “Look at you. A positive role model for the youth of tomorrow.” Yongsun snorted. “But I get it.” Byulyi shifted just enough to remind the idol of their entangled legs. “You make me brave too.” 

Yongsun’s eyes widened curiously as her chewing swallowed, red staining her cheeks. Byulyi sighed as she pushed her plate away, deciding that now was a good time as any to begin the conversation. She tried to ignore the way Yongsun looked at her curiously as she fumbled through her back pocket for the slip of paper she’d hidden there for this moment. 

“So, um. I’m not good at… this.” Byulyi smiled nervously, relieved when Yongsun reached out to touch her hand. “So I wrote out a list. Of things I wanted to talk to you about.” She had never done this before, and a small voice in her head laughed at her because she had to do it this way. But Byulyi was stubbornly refusing to listen to that voice; that voice often whispered to her at night when she was alone and urged her to find someone - anyone - to prove it wrong. “Is that… is that okay?” 

“Sure.” Yongsun’s thumb began to rub circles over the back of Byulyi’s. “I don’t want to dictate this conversation. I just want to make sure we have it.” 

The words made a ball of warmth grow in her chest. Byulyi coughed, dropping her eyes down to her paper as she tried to avoid the idol seeing her shyness. “Well, let’s just start with… um.” At the top of the paper, underlined multiple times in frustration were the words ‘WHAT ARE WE’.  _ Helpful _ , she berated her past self. Truly, the epitome of the word. 

“Us,” Byulyi ended up blurting out, the words taunting her. She met Yongsun’s eyes - the idol had an eyebrow raised. “I want to talk about us.” 

“What about us?” Yongsun was still rubbing circles into Byulyi’s hand, and it was doing wonders to distract her. Taking a deep breath, Byulyi managed a small smile.    
“I guess… what are we?” Yongsun blinked in confusion. “I mean, I know we never really talked about it, and that’s cool and all, if it isn’t broke, why fix it, am I right?” Even to her own ears, Byulyi’s voice was high. “I just -” She steadied herself with a squeeze of Yongsun’s hand. “Are we like, dating?” 

Of all the possible responses Byulyi thought she might get, she wasn’t prepared for Yongsun to laugh. Snort, really. The idol made a noise so embarrassing, it knocked all of Byulyi’s nerves. “ _ What _ ?” She was indignant, and rightfully so. Yongsun had her hand covering her mouth, but wasn’t making any other moves to hide her mirth. 

“You’re kidding, right?” Yongsun managed through her giggles, pulling her hand away to cover her eyes. “Oh my god, you can’t be serious.” 

“Of course I am!” Byulyi was flustered. “I need to - okay so maybe I over-thought it a bit, but this is a vital part of the next few questions!” As if to prove her point, Byulyi pushed the paper over. Yongsun took it with amusement still clear in her features, a light in her eyes. 

“Let’s see…” Yongsun read the list, taking a deep breath to try and compose herself. But Byulyi could still see the smile tucked into the corner of her lips. “Future… past relationships… who’s Minju?” At the name, Byulyi flushed. “Ah, an ex. I see.” 

“Right, I was going to build up to that!” 

“Byulyi,” Yongsun reached out suddenly to frame Byulyi’s cheeks with her hands. “Sometimes you are an actual idiot, you know that?” When Byulyi just gaped at her in affront, Yongsun grinned. “But you are  _ my _ idiot.” And normally Byulyi would be able to define, yes that did in fact mean that they were dating, but - 

“So I’m your girlfriend?”

“Yes.” 

“Have we been dating all this time?” 

“If you have to ask, I’m going to be insulted.” Yongsun sighed patiently. “Byul-ah, did you think I just go around kissing just  _ anyone _ ?” 

Byulyi’s brain short-circuited at that. Because of course they still hadn’t kissed - not on the lips, at least - but the innocent pecks on the forehead and cheek took on a new meaning now. 

“Right.” Byulyi found herself saying, trying to wrap her head around it. It was a heady feeling - to know that there was a solid word to encapsulate what they had been doing the past few months. “I know that, of course.” She nodded to herself in thought. “Just checking.” 

Yongsun hummed happily, scooting her chair closer as she propped her chin in her hands. “Anything else super obvious you want to ask?” 

Blushing, Byulyi looked down at her list and realised there was only one thing she really wanted to know. “And you… you mean it?” At Yongsun’s curious gaze, Byulyi rubbed the back of her neck nervously. “You like me?” 

Rolling her eyes, Yongsun muttered something under her breath that sounded suspiciously like ‘what are we, in elementary school?’ as she reached up to wrap her palm around the hand still around Byulyi’s neck. This close, Byulyi could see the sleepiness in Yongsun’s eyes, the upturn of her chapped lips that suddenly was all Byulyi could really focus on. 

And then they were kissing, and oh. 

_ Oh _ . 

“Does that answer your question?” Yongsun asked when they finally pulled apart, putting a finger up when Byulyi tried to chase after her. “Or do you actually need me to spell it out like we’re kids?” 

“I don’t know,” Byulyi teased, her usual confidence returning. “Maybe a few more kisses will make it clearer.” 

And Yongsun huffed without any real frustration. “You are  _ actually _ an idiot.”

“Mmm, but your idiot, right?” Byulyi shot back cheekily as she leaned in again. Yongsun couldn’t even be bothered to dignify that with a response, instead kissing her again. And maybe they had been doing everything kind of backwards, and slow and turned around. And maybe Byulyi should have been more worried about what the future held for them, but for right now. 

For right now, she couldn’t think of anywhere else she would rather be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and we're coming close to an end guys! phew!


	10. the one where wheesa prove they're endgame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updating so soon after each other? what a concept 
> 
> again, unbeta-ed and unedited 
> 
> we only have the epilogue left, which i had to split apart from this one because it REALLY got away from me. but trust. you guys will love it.

“I’m going to have a word with Yongsun-unnie if this keeps up,” Wheein grumbled as she noticed Byulyi’s attention wavering yet again during their video call. “Seriously, unnie. When did you become so lame?” 

“Hmm?” Her best friend returned her eyes back to the screen. “What did you say?” 

“I said,” Wheein rolled her eyes at the goofy grin on her face. “Looks like you and unnie fixed whatever was going on with you two.” 

“Yeah.” Byulyi was still grinning that stupid grin. Wheein had to admit it was kind of… cute. “We talked it out.” 

“Anything interesting?” Wheein prodded when Byulyi didn’t immediately elaborate. “I mean, considering you nearly killed me in the middle of all your melodrama about growing up and all that, I think I deserve some sort of closure.” 

“Oh shut up,” Byulyi’s cheeks reddened as she settled more comfortably on her bed. “What my girlfriend and I get up to is none of your business.” She watched Wheein’s face for some kind of reaction, but when Wheein just stared right back at her, Byulyi’s face scrunched up in indignation. “My  _ girlfriend _ , Wheein.” 

“Yes, I heard you the first time.” Wheein had to resist the urge to chuck her phone off the bed in her frustration with the two idiots. “Everyone and their mothers’ saw this. I’m glad you finally caught on, but it’s not really news.” As Byulyi spluttered, Wheein drew herself up straighter, setting her phone down so she could continue making paper streamers. “But did you end up talking to her about like, long-term stuff? That got you worried, right?” 

When Byulyi realised Wheein wasn’t going to give her the reaction she wanted, she pouted sullenly as she brought the phone closer to her face. “Yeah,” she grumbled. “She told me the same thing you did.” 

“So you’re going to take the promotion, right?” Wheein wasn’t really paying attention anymore, because really. In the face of one Kim Yongsun, Moon Byulyi was totally whipped. Even though they hadn’t been together that long, Wheein was pretty sure if Yongsun asked Byulyi to propose to her, her best friend would drag her ring shopping the next day. “Because you’re dumb if you don’t.”    
“Why is everyone calling me an idiot,” Byulyi complained. Wheein just raised an eyebrow and Byulyi settled again. “Okay, fine. So maybe this whole thing is making me lose my cool a little.” Wheein snorted in disbelief. Byulyi narrowed her eyes as she pointed at her through the screen. “You’re in the same boat, so don’t pretend you’re above me. I mean, you’re making  _ paper streamers _ , of all things.” Byulyi smirked. “That’s so middle school.” 

“It’s called  _ going the extra mile _ , unnie.” Wheein taped another part of the streamer together before holding it up for her to see. “Besides, they’re cute. I’m planning on putting them up around the place we got.” 

Wheein and Hyejin had agreed to take a staycation, out of respect for their respective jobs. They’d found a cute little house in Jeonju, where they’d both coincidentally grew up. A weekend of rejoicing and remembering, was what Wheein had declared it, and Hyejin had looked at her with such sappy eyes Wheein had to look away. Wheein was looking forward to showing Hyejin around her favourite spots, wondering if they had any shared places. The thought that their lives could have intertwined long before this made something within her buzz. 

“Uh-huh. Nice flowers there,” Byulyi teased, as Wheein shoved the vase on her desk out of view of her camera. “Hyejinie doesn’t spare any expense, does she?” 

“You know how she is.” They’d both agreed to give small gifts today, just to acknowledge the actual date of their 100 days. The celebration would happen this weekend. 

Honestly, Wheein was just looking forward to spending time with her. They hadn’t had much time together lately. 

“It’s cute.” Byulyi shrugged carelessly, but Wheein felt happy at the thought that she approved. “Use protection, is all.” 

Wheein knew her best friend was teasing her, but her face went hot anyway. “Shut up.” Even as she said it, she knew she’d given herself away by the way Byulyi’s eyes lit up. 

“Are you actually?” Byulyi was grinning madly, excitement clear on her face. “Oh man, I’m suddenly so mad I’m stuck at work this weekend. I could have helped you prepare!” 

“Please don’t, unnie,” Wheein groaned as she covered her face. “You’re so embarrassing.” 

“My little Wheeinie,” Byulyi sniffled dramatically. “Growing up so fast.” 

“You’re one to talk.” 

“I am wizened now. Having a girlfriend you love would do that to you.” Both of them froze as her words registered. “Holy shit.” 

“Holy shit is right.” Wheein felt a big smile spread across her face. “You love her?” 

“I…  _ think _ so?” Byulyi sounded gobsmacked at her own realization. “Holy shit, I do.” 

“Gross.” There was no edge in her tone, and Wheein made sure Byulyi could see her smile as she leaned in closer. “Maybe I should be making streamers for  _ you _ instead.” 

“Wheein-ah, what do I do?” Byulyi was panicking, her voice raising in pitch. Wheein grinned evilly as she picked up her phone. “The last time I thought I loved someone, it went to shit. What do I  _ do _ ?” 

“You hang up and figure it out yourself.” Wheein laughed at the sheer panic in her best friend’s eyes. “I would recommend taking a deep breath first, though. If you pass out, I’ll never let you hear the end of it.” 

Byulyi’s scared “Wheein -” was all she heard before she hung up with a loud laugh. Serves her right, Wheein thought. There was only so much teasing Wheein could handle. 

\- - - - - 

**Moon Drool-ie** (2323)   Wheein! 

**Moon Drool-ie** (2323)   You fucking hung up on me!   
**Pupwhee** (2324)   You’re being lame lol

**Pupwhee** (2324)   doesn’t change anything

**Pupwhee** (2324)   don’t have a heart attack

**Moon Drool-ie** (2325)   Worst. Friend. Ever. 

**Pupwhee** (2325)   start acting like an adult and we’ll talk again

**Pupwhee** (2325)   can’t hear you over the sounds of me sleeping

**Moon Drool-ie** (2326)   *sent a link*

**Pupwhee** (2328)   UNNIE

**Pupwhee** (2329)   I WILL FUCKING MURDER YOU

**Moon Drool-ie** (2330)   i’m just being a good friend! in case you don’t know how it works ;)

**Moon Drool-ie** (2331)   personally i wouldn’t recommend trying anything too fancy your first time

**Moon Drool-ie** (2331)   and scissoring is really not a thing. too much effort.

**Pupwhee** (2332)   fuck you

**Moon Drool-ie** (2332)   hyejinie will get jealous

**Moon Drool-ie** (2333)   also didn’t you hear

**Moon Drool-ie** (2334)   i have a girlfriend now

**Pupwhee** (2335)   shut up you useless gay

**Pupwhee** (2335)   i’m telling yongsun-unnie you love her

**Moon Drool-ie** (2336)  WORST. FRIEND. EVER. 

**Pupwhee** (2337)   bye bitch

**Pupwhee** (2337)   die in your sleep <3

\- - - - - -

Wheein hopped off the chair to get a better look at the decorations she’d set up. Hyejin had been tickled when Wheein had immediately ushered her off to the bedroom to rest upon their arrival, wanting to surprise her girlfriend with the streamers and balloons she had. A real party, she’d insisted, as she all but pushed the rapper into the bedroom. She wanted to set the atmosphere properly. 

Outside, the sun was setting, and Wheein nodded in approval as she appraised the room. It looked particularly pretty in the golden light. 

“Hyejinie, it’s all good now,” Wheein announced as she popped her head into the bedroom. She stopped herself when she saw Hyejin asleep, on top of the covers. The rapper hadn’t even taken off her makeup, still dressed in fancy clothes from her last schedule. The rapper had been drinking copiously from a to-go coffee cup as she drove them down there, citing that she’d only gotten a few hours of sleep the night before. Wheein found a soft smile worming its way onto her face as she considered that the rapper was pushing herself to spend time with her. 

So she let her sleep a while more. There were other things she could do now, anyway. 

Hyejin found her a few hours later, when the sun had fallen below the horizon, in the hot tub in the backyard. Wheein had her head tilted back, eyes closed as she listened to the sounds of the night around them. Citronella candles were placed strategically around the sides of the tub, keeping the mites and mosquitoes away. Wheein almost didn’t hear the porch door open. 

“Wheein-ah,” Hyejin greeted from where she stood in the doorway. “Why didn’t you wake me?” 

She looked put out by her decision, sleep still apparent in the lines of her face. Wheein just smiled at her, turning to rest her chin on her crossed arms on the edge of the tub. “You looked like you needed it.” 

“We’re meant to be rejoicing and remembering,” Hyejin grumbled, puttering closer. She’d taken her makeup off and changed, Wheein noticed, and like this Hyejin looked younger. More her age. “You should’ve woken me up.” 

“It’s okay,” Wheein chuckled as she reached a hand out to grasp Hyejin’s. “We still have tomorrow for that.” Sensing that Hyejin was going to continue to pout, Wheein tugged on the rapper’s fingers. “Wanna join me in here before dinner?” 

The rapper seemed to debate holding onto her annoyance a moment longer, before sighing. “Fine.” 

Wheein chuckled lightly. “Don’t feel like you have to.” Her teasing turned into a gulp when she noticed Hyejin give her bikini-clad body a clear up-and-down look. 

“Oh, I definitely want to.” And oh, Hyejin was waking up now, clearly. “Let me change.” 

Wheein nodded easily as she slid back into the water, submerging herself to get a better hold on her composure. There had been a ball of nerves rocketing inside her ever since they’d arrived, and while Wheein knew that it didn’t  _ have _ to mean anything - she also wasn’t an idiot. Unlike a certain someone, Wheein wasn’t going to deny that the feeling inside her was anticipation. It felt a little like lying, she realised. To deny that the warm feelings she got whenever Hyejin was around wasn’t something momentous. 

“Scoot.” Wheein pulled herself out of the water just in time to have Hyejin slide in. “Oh wow, this is a good hot tub.” 

“It is indeed.” Wheein swam closer so that she could settle next to her. “You missed the sunset. Maybe tomorrow we can watch it together.” Hyejin made a low humming noise, and leaned down to capture Wheein’s lips. Sighing, Wheein blinked slowly when they pulled away. “What was that for?” 

“This. That.” Hyejin shrugged. “Everything, really.” 

“How eloquent,” Wheein teased, reaching out to tangle their fingers together. Hyejin rolled her eyes as she dropped her head onto Wheein’s shoulder. 

“I saw your decorations. They’re so cute,” Hyejin murmured, sounding content. “I took a picture and sent it to Yongsun-unnie.” 

“I’m glad you like them.” 

“It definitely does set up the occasion really well.” The amusement in Hyejin’s tone was Wheein’s only warning. “Although the ‘Happy 100 Days’ banner was a bit much, don’t you think?” 

“Oh shut up,” Wheein reddened, pushing Hyejin gently. “You like it.” 

“Wrong.” Hyejin’s words were said as casually as if commenting on the weather. “I love it.” 

The air between them seemed charged now, with the presence of that word. Which was silly, Wheein decided. It was just a word. Nothing special. 

Mostly she refused to think about how she’d teased Byulyi over her own admittance of love. That would just make her feel like a jerk. 

They sat like that for another long moment, both just simmering in their own thoughts. “What are you thinking about?” Hyejin asked finally, breaking the silence. “I can almost hear you from here.” 

“Just about what an idiot Byulyi-unnie is.” The excuse slips its way out of her mouth easily. It wasn’t wrong. Well, at least, not all the way. “Did you know she about had a heart attack when she finally realised she loved Yongsun-unnie last night?” 

The ridiculousness of the statement had Hyejin laughing loudly. Sitting up, the rapper turned towards her, propping her head on her fist as she did so. “Did it  _ finally _ click for her?” 

“I know we said we wouldn’t meddle, but it was almost painful keeping quiet about it.” Wheein rubbed her eyes. “She almost kept me up last night trying to figure out if Yongsun-unnie loved her back.” 

Hyejin facepalmed herself. “Unnie came out for her.” 

“I mean, for herself too.” 

“Of course. But mostly because Byulyi-unnie encouraged her to.” Hyejin shook her head playfully. “I’m so glad we’re not that high-maintenance.” 

“Excuse me?” Affronted, Wheein drew herself up. “What is  _ that _ supposed to mean?” 

“Did I say high-maintenance? I meant useless.” Hyejin pressed a kiss to the back of Wheein’s palm. “None of that unnecessary drama here, no ma’am.” 

Wheein grumbled under her breath, “You’re lucky you’re so cute,” before settling again and changing the topic. “What else did you want to do tonight?”

“Hmm,” Hyejin hummed thoughtfully. “Anything really. As long as it’s with you, I don’t mind.” And once again, the straightforwardness of her statement made something squeeze tight in Wheein’s chest. 

“That… is not helpful,” Wheein tried to deflect. “Dinner and then a movie?” 

“Actually,” Hyejin lit up at a thought. “Should we go look for some fireworks? My friends and I used to light them all the time around this time of year.” 

“Oh yeah, there’s that festival that always goes on around this time of year too, isn’t there?” 

“Yeah, the night market in town.” 

“Should we go?” Wheein was getting excited by the idea. “After dinner, I mean.” 

“Sounds amazing.” Hyejin leaned in closer. “Besides, there’s a place I want to take you.” 

Wheein blinked but Hyejin just winked as she stood to leave the tub. And then Wheein’s curiosity took a backseat as she stared at the sight of a wet Ahn Hyejin, water streaming off the revealing one-piece that did nothing to hide the curves of her body. 

“Wheein,” Hyejin said coyly, her eyes twinkling in the way they did when she knew exactly what she was doing to her. “Aren’t you coming?” 

Wheein opened her mouth to speak, but found her words gone. So instead she flashed her girlfriend a thumbs up as she sunk back underwater to hide her intense blush. 

Will there ever be a day, Wheein wondered as she faintly heard Hyejin laugh at her, when she would be able to keep her cool around Hyejin?

\- - - - - 

The festival was almost exactly as she remembered it. Growing up, Wheein hadn’t been too interested to go, especially not with all the crowd and the noise. But some years they’d been - her and her grandma. Especially when she was younger. 

She couldn’t tell you what the festival was for, or how long it ran. She supposed she could have found out when she was older. But that was the magic of it, Wheein assumed. That she could pretend that the festival was erected just for one night, just for them - and all because Wheein’s grandma liked teasing Wheein about not spending enough time with her. 

“Whoa, they still have the carnival rides?” Hyejin was like a kid in a candy store, holding onto Wheein’s hand to tug her this way and that. So far, in the half an hour they’d been here, the rapper had already pointed out her favourite fish cake stall, played an obviously rigged shooting game, and bought herself some roasted chestnuts. Wheein let herself be tugged alone, trying not to let her melancholy drag the mood down. Hyejin didn’t know about her memories of the place, obviously. Wheein hadn’t seen the need to bring it up. 

“I think you’re a little too tall to get on them, Hyejinie.” Wheein snuck a chestnut into her mouth as Hyejin looked at the rides longingly. “Maybe next time we’ll go to a theme park.” 

“It’s a date,” Hyejin said with that same cocky confidence that made Wheein’s chest flutter but her eyes roll. “I haven’t played at one in ages.” 

“Of course you’d like the adrenaline rush.” 

“All the good things in life are exciting, Jung Wheein,” Hyejin stated imperiously. “You just need to be open to them.” 

Feeling claustrophobic with the atmosphere, Wheein grinned as she grabbed the bag of chestnuts. “Not if it means leaving you vulnerable to attacks!”

They chased each other through the crowd like that, laughing as they ducked and weaved and excuse-me’d families and friends and couples. The lane took them to a square where a stage had been set up, festoon lights hanging over the crowd and bathing the world in a warm colour. Wheein stopped short as an image of watching performers with her grandma filled her mind, dissipating only when Hyejin wrapped her arms around her from behind. 

“Swiper, no swiping,” Hyejin murmured into her ear as she took the snack away. “You are a child.” 

Wheein just chuckled as she turned her gaze back to the stage. Wistful, she tangled her hand in Hyejin’s as a gagman took the stage, introducing himself with a bright energy. She missed the way Hyejin looked between her and the stage, and found herself being led to one of the chairs in the audience.

“Wha - we don’t have to stay.” Wheein was just distracted, is all. “You said you wanted to show me something, right?” 

“It can wait.” Hyejin settled into the chair next to her as she held out the chestnuts again. “Come on Swiper, eat some food and enjoy yourself.” 

Wheein bumped her shoulder into Hyejin’s in retaliation for the nickname. They sat like that for a while, sharing snacks and laughing at the comedian’s jokes. He wasn’t super good, but Wheein could feel herself getting caught up in the nostalgia and the mood of the entire night. She had turned toward Hyejin to make a comment when she noticed the look on the rapper’s face. 

“What?” Wheein touched her face reflexively. “Is there something on my mouth?”

“No, you just -” Hyejin shook her head with a small smile. “You look happy.” 

Flushing, Wheein hid her face behind her hands as she let out an embarrassed sound. “Stop it.” Hyejin laughed as she reached up to pull them away, leaning in so Wheein had no way of looking at anything except how dark Hyejin’s eyes were. “It looks good on you.” 

“Hyejin-nim,” Wheein raised an eyebrow imperiously. “Are you looking to get something?” 

“Into your bed, of course.” Hyejin chuckled as it flustered Wheein further. She pressed a chestnut against Wheein’s lips and then stood up, reaching a hand out to lead her. “Come on.” 

And Wheein followed, because really, when has she never? And Hyejin navigated them through the crowd, through the festival itself - past the carnival rides round the back, past the last of the stalls till they’re standing behind it all, facing the river Wheein grew up playing by. 

“I used to come here all the time,” Hyejin began, changing their grip so she can tangle their hands together. They’re alone at this point, and Wheein feels like they’re building a secret between them. “When I was growing up, appa used to have a stall here where he would sell seaweed crackers.” Wheein wondered if she’d ever bought them as a kid. “I helped out sometimes, but I would always sneak away here when the people got too much.” Hyejin brought them to a ledge, straddling it as she patted the space in front of her. Wheein sat dutifully as she finished off their snack, Hyejin balling it up the paper bag to toss away later. “I always told myself I wanted to bring someone here. Someone special.” 

“Oh yeah?” Was all Wheein managed to get out, suddenly overwhelmed. “Bet you say that to all the pretty girls.” 

Hyejin laughed at that. “You would think.” The rapper scooted forward. “But no. I’ve only said that to one pretty girl so far.” 

And damn it all, because Wheein’s heart was racing again. “Guess I have to go find her then. And then kill her.” The joke does its job - Hyejin cracks up again, loud with her nose all scrunched up. 

But it doesn’t quite alleviate the sudden heaviness of the moment. 

“My grandma used to bring me here,” Wheein finds herself saying. “When I was a kid. She died when I was thirteen.” And Hyejin just watches her, patient. “She practically raised me. When I was a bit older I went back to live with my umma, so I didn’t see her as much. Before she got sick, she used to tease me about not spending enough time with her.” Wheein stared out over the river. “She used to take walks along this river too.” 

“Is that why you don’t come home often?” Wheein startled that Hyejin remembered this little tidbit of information. “Because it reminds you of her?” 

“Kind of. Yeah.” And Wheein could go into how she was a pretty lonely kid, how she never quite felt like she fit in this town. But Hyejin was just watching her with those eyes that seemed to bleed understanding, and so Wheein just shrugged. “You know, we would’ve been in the same school as kids.” 

Hyejin nodded thoughtfully. “Yeah. But I guess we were just never in the same classes. Because I would have fallen for you at first sight.” The rapper had that cocky smirk on her lips, that knowing look in her eyes. “I bet you were just as cute then as you are now.” 

Wheein scoffed. “Hardly. I had braces.” 

“Still cute.” 

“Acne.”

“Still cute.” 

“Baby fat.” 

“Honestly, the most adorable thing I would have ever seen.” Hyejin reached out a hand to stroke Wheein’s cheek. “I’d like to think that we would have found our way to each other in any other universe.” 

Wheein swallowed. It was all too much, but she supposed now was a good time as any to screw up some courage. Because Hyejin had brought her to her special place, and Wheein could see it - a different life that maybe would be easier if Hyejin was in it. “You’re being sappy,” she whispered, closing her eyes and resting her forehead against her girlfriend’s. “It’s gross.” 

Hyejin chuckled, the sound more a breath of air than anything else. “Here I am, trying to tell you I love you, Jung Wheein. And you think it’s gross.” 

Wheein’s heart stuttered to a stop. “What?” She was frozen - her shoulders tense, her eyes flying open in her shock. Hyejin just met her gaze with that same even look and smiled. 

“I love you.” Hyejin grinned. “And maybe Yongsun-unnie was right to tell me to take it slow because every day we’ve spent together has just been more proof that its the truth.”

“But I - how?” Wheein felt like someone had whacked her over the head with a steel pan. “ _ Me _ ?” 

“Yes, you.” Hyejin cupped Wheein’s face with her hands and it steadied her. “Because you are awkward and hardworking, and so, so funny. And you don’t have to say it back or anything, I just -” 

“I love you too,” Wheein interrupted, mouth gaping as she realised what she’d done. “I mean. I think I do. I think I can.” And it wasn’t the most eloquent or encouraging response, but the way Hyejin’s eyes lit up made Wheein think she hadn’t screwed it up after all. “I mean, you know I don’t - as in, I’m pretty sure - I mean, you’re right.” Wheein swallowed as Hyejin furrowed her brows in confusion, her smile still in place. “I  _ am _ happy. Because of you.” 

And Hyejin seems to positively  _ bloom _ at those words - Wheein lost her breath watching the realization of it unfurl across her face. Suddenly feeling inadequate in the face of so much emotion, Wheein ducked her head and tried to still her fidgety fingers. 

“Is that… can that be enough? For now?” Because the words still stick in her throat, even though she knows it shouldn’t be a big deal. Knows that its the true reason hiding behind the anticipation that’s been hounding her all day - 

Possibly even more so than the prospect of having sex with her super hot girlfriend - 

Who  _ loves _ her, Jesus fucking Christ, wasn’t that a concept to wrap her head around - 

But Hyejin - lovely, wonderful Hyejin - just leans in to kiss her tenderly. Wheein found herself relaxing because the kiss said  _ of course _ and  _ thank you for telling me _ and  _ I’ll love you enough for both of us till now _ in the moment. 

When they finally had to part for air, Wheein’s thoughts are successfully scrambled. And judging by the look on Hyejin’s face, she wasn’t the only one.

“Hey,” she said playfully, nudging their noses together. “You doing okay there?”

Hyejin smiled widely as she leaned in again, her entire body coming with her as if she just couldn’t be close  _ enough _ . “Honestly, Wheein,” she whispered just before their lips brushed in a kiss that held the promise of many more moments like this. “I’ve never been happier.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> epilogue coming on friday lads
> 
> (on a side note: literally the only time i get super productive with fic like this is when i'm meant to be working on essays. get your shit together bruv) 
> 
> thank you, as always, for sticking with the story, and i hope the conclusion is satisfying enough to make up for the long wait!


	11. epilogue: where the four idiots all get their happily ever afters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anddddd it's the end of this wild ride. longer author's notes below, but just wanted to say: thanks for sticking with me - and the characters - through it all. i loved having the chance to incorporate the things i love (my job and mamamoo) together and hope you had fun too :)

**A year later...**

 

When her alarm goes off, Byulyi is up and awake by the second ring. The person in the bed next to her grumbled in protest to her movements, tightening her hold around Byulyi’s waist once again. The techie feels a smile pull at her lips, and slowly eases the arm away to slide out of bed. 

Tucking the woman back into bed and making sure the curtains were still drawn closed, Byulyi tiptoed into the living room, stretching out her sore back as she did so. She’d pulled it at work a few days ago, not that she would admit it. Wheein had been the one to call her out on it and made her go home. 

“Honestly unnie,” she’d muttered as she tossed a tube of deep heat rub at her technical manager. “You’re so old.” 

Byulyi had scoffed at that, reminding her best friend that this will be her one day - only to have Wheein plug her fingers into her ears and sing a nonsense tune to drown her out. 

“I am  _ not _ getting old,” Byulyi muttered as she crouched down to greet her dogs. This early, they were already up and itching for a walk, which led Byulyi to wonder once again why she had thought it would be a good idea to get such an energetic breed. “Aren’t I, hmm?” 

Her corgis yelped, and Byulyi shushed them immediately, not wanting them to wake up the other person in the house. “Your other umma’s still asleep,” she scolded quietly as she padded into the kitchen to get out their food. “Why can’t you be more like Jjing-Jjing, hmm?” 

The dog in question was currently still asleep in his bed, and Byulyi reminds herself to add taking them in for a check-up soon onto her list of things to do. She finds the pen they leave on the counter to scribble the note under a shared grocery list and print-outs of their monthly schedules, and can’t help the happy feeling in her stomach at the sight of today’s date being circled. 

It was Hyejin’s birthday today, and of course Wheein had gone all out in terms of planning the surprise party. Not that it was much of a surprise anymore, really - Byulyi had to beg the rapper to pretend when she finally turned up to the rooftop penthouse Wheein had rented out for the night for them to celebrate. Byulyi had been in charge of getting Hyejin there, and really couldn’t come up with any believable reasons for Hyejin to keep tonight free. 

(It had gone from  _ “I can’t drink with you again, unnie, you go too hard even for me,”  _ to _ “I can’t have my face bloating the day before a photoshoot, unnie,”  _ until finally  _ “Oh damn it, Wheein has something planned, doesn’t she?” _ )

Byulyi had another four hours until she needed to fulfill a list of things for the party - namely helping Wheein with the decorating and picking up party supplies - so she decided she would get a headstart on some paperwork after walking the dogs. 

The change in job title hadn’t really changed much in her day to day, as everyone had assured her. If anything, Byulyi found herself enjoying the days more thanks to the semi-regular hours her new management role gave her. It meant she could be home most days before dark, and use up the many holiday days she was bound by contract to take actually travelling for pleasure. Which she was finding to be a lot more interesting than when she used to travel for work. 

Although her newfound appreciation for holidays could be because of a certain someone she traveled with. 

Said person caught Byulyi by surprise two hours later, wrapping her arms around Byulyi from behind as she peered at the papers strewn across their dining room table. 

“You know you took today off, right?” Yongsun’s sleepy voice was rougher than her usual tone. Byulyi knew that if she turned around she would be met with half-opened eyes and a tired smile. “That means no work.” 

“I know, I know.” Byulyi turned her head to press a warm kiss to the idol’s cheek. “I was just looking over some things while waiting for you to wake up. There’s coffee in the kitchen for you.” 

“You are an angel,” Yongsun proclaimed as she shuffled away, barely escaping tripping over Daebakkie. “Good morning boys.”

“Wheein wants us meeting at noon,” Byulyi began to explain as she packed her things away. “We’re going to have a quick lunch, and then it’s party shopping.” 

“That’s fine.” Yongsun leaned against the counter as she sipped from her drink, slowly waking up. “I’ll need to leave at two for a recording, but I should be done in time for the actual party.” 

“Is that for that CF?” Byulyi set to work making them breakfast, pouring some cereal into a bowl and slicing up some fruit to have with their yoghurt. “Or am I thinking something else?” 

“The drama OST.” Yongsun plucked a stray piece of strawberry to pop into her mouth. “My manager’s going to pick me up and drive me to the party, so you don’t have to worry about it.” 

“Yeah, you behind the wheel is an accident waiting to happen,” Byulyi teased, and Yongsun swatted her butt as she sidled past her to get to the fridge. 

“Don’t forget the cake,” Yongsun reminded her as she pushed it aside in the fridge to get to her eye gels. The three of them had made it together - a strawberry shortcake that had taken three tries and too much concentration to get right. Byulyi paused in her preparation to huff in annoyance. 

“Why does everyone think I’m going to forget it?” 

“Because you’re going to get caught up teasing Wheein and forget to come back for it.” 

“Oh come on, it doesn’t happen  _ all _ the time.” Yongsun raised her eyebrow. Byulyi pouted. “Alright fine. I’ll set a reminder on my phone.” 

“Thank you.” Yongsun raised herself on her tiptoes to press a kiss to Byulyi’s cheek. “You’re a hero.” 

Face hot, Byulyi grumbled as she finished off their breakfasts and brought them to the table. 

Domesticity suited them, Byulyi had to admit. Quiet mornings like this had become something Byulyi lived for, especially since they weren’t always a given. Because as much as Byulyi’s schedule had eased up, the idol’s had just become more hectic. There were still so many netizens who were outraged that an openly bisexual artist was so popular and allowed to create music, but Yongsun simply didn’t care about them at all. 

She was, instead, much more focused on improving queer visibility in a still homophobic society, and Byulyi loved her even more every day because of it. Her passion made her a force to be reckoned with, and Byulyi admired her determination and strength to not give up in the face of so much pressure. 

It helped that Hyejin had finally been able to transfer over to Yongsun’s company. The rapper had been so glad to tear up her original contract with her old company, she’d sent them all a video of it. 

Having her best friend by her side through it all definitely helped. 

“So, I noticed we got an interesting brief yesterday,” Byulyi began casually, pushing the carton of apple juice closer to her girlfriend. Yongsun poured them both mugs as she listened. “For a music video for a certain someone.” 

“Oh did you?” Yongsun feigned surprise. “Who was it?”

“You might know her,” Byulyi shrugged, waiting till Yongsun had a mouthful of food to continue. “A Kim Yeba.” 

Yongsun startled at the nickname, glaring at Byulyi who just laughed. “I’m going to get the company to blacklist yours.” 

“Try it,” Byulyi teased, licking her spoon with glee. “We both know we’re the best.”  Yongsun rolled her eyes as Byulyi talked over the idea they were sending for the pitch. The idol gave her input where she could, talking about the feel she was going for, the palette she was thinking with her song. Byulyi listened diligently, coming up with different options and concepts that she and Do Hoon had come up with. Maybe it was cheating, Byulyi mused idly. But it was an advantage she wasn’t going to pass up using. 

Yongsun was releasing a full length album this year - her first since she came out. Byulyi was proud of her, because the songs in it were all about celebrating yourself. To not care about what the haters had to say. It was a long stride forward from the scared Yongsun who would have given up her dream in order to keep it a secret. 

When they finished eating, they both wandered off to get ready for the day. Byulyi already had a few texts from Wheein, reminding her to not forget the cake - again - and where exactly to meet her. Yongsun appeared without makeup, pulling one of Byulyi’s many dad caps over her eyes. 

“Yah, don’t steal that one. It’s my favourite,” Byulyi mentioned idly as she kissed the dogs goodbye. Yongsun snorted as she unlocked their door, unfazed. 

“Stop stealing my tops then,” she replied simply, eyeing the white one Byulyi was wearing at the moment. The techie just grinned as she slid out, patting down her pockets to make sure she had her own set of apartment keys. 

They bickered like that as they made their way to Byulyi’s car, lighthearted and without heat. It ended with Byulyi giving in and letting Yongsun drive, and she was proud of herself for only earning one punch for her teasing throughout the whole drive. 

Wheein was definitely stressed when they met her. The other woman was running her hand through her newly-cut short hair. Byulyi couldn’t help but point it out immediately. “Whoa, Wheein-ah,” she complimented as she held her best friend at arm’s reach after their hug. “I like this new look.” 

“You’re not lying?” Wheein self-consciously tugged at a lock of hair. “I think it makes me look like a kid.” 

“Not at all,” Yongsun assured her as she took her turn hugging the other woman. “In fact, you look older. It’s a good look.” Her smile turned impish. “Makes me wish I could pull off short hair.” 

“Thanks,” Wheein blushed as she looked down at her shoes. “I hope Hyejinie likes it too. She hasn’t seen it yet.” 

Byulyi snorted, unable to help herself. “The woman will fall over herself when she sees you, trust me.” Offering her arms to both women, she gestured inside the restaurant. “Shall we?” 

They had a quick lunch, where Wheein ran through the plan for tonight for the nth time. Byulyi was tempted to remind her that she’d already sent them a proper itinerary - printed out! - and discussed this at length with Byulyi at work in the weeks leading up to it, but decided against it. Wheein almost never got this nervous when planning things - it was one of the reasons Byulyi liked sounding new ideas off her at work. When Yongsun excused herself to the bathroom, the techie leaned forward with a smile. 

“Alright, Wheeinie. Spill.” Her best friend blinked owlishly at her. Byulyi rolled her eyes. “There’s something you aren’t telling us. Nothing gets you this nervous.” 

“Well,” Wheein drew the word out, anxiety clear in the way her fingers played with her cutlery. “There is something else I have planned, but…” Her blush gave her away as she tried to hide her sudden shyness behind her hands. “I don’t know if I’ll be brave enough to do it.” 

Byulyi quirked an eyebrow. Reaching out to pull Wheein’s hands away from her face, she shook her wrists gently. “It’s just me. You know I’ve got your back no matter what.” 

Wheein’s eyes darted every which way before finally settling on her. “I think I’m going to propose to Hyejinie tonight.” 

When Yongsun returned to the table, it was to Byulyi wiping up the soup she’d spilled while apologising to the owner profusely. The idol blinked at the chaos that had ensued in her absence and narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend accusingly. 

“What happened?” Byulyi was still too flustered to respond, so Wheein jumped in for her. 

“Nothing, Byulyi-unnie is just being a klutz.” A short glare was enough to quiet Byulyi’s protest, and Wheein smiled brightly, though Yongsun noticed it looked a little strained. “Should we go?” 

Byulyi nodded vehemently, eager to leave her surprised accident. As they ventured out into the sunlight once again, Byulyi reached over to squeeze Wheein’s hand. Her best friend looked at her with wide eyes - and then squeezed back. 

_ I got you _ , Byulyi’s gesture meant to say. And Wheein’s response meant she understood that message loud and clear. 

\- - - - - 

Wheein was frazzled, to say the least. She couldn’t help but keep reaching her hand into the pocket of her dress where the ring box was, running her fingers over the edges to comfort her. 

Tonight had to go perfectly, she coached herself in her head. For Hyejin, but more importantly for herself. 

Their relationship had progressed like a dream since that night at the river. Sure, they had their fights, and Wheein still couldn’t say those three words to Hyejin despite the rapper using them almost constantly. But they’d had their arguments and discussions and come out stronger for it. Wheein loved that about her - her patience and her ability to read more into Wheein’s actions as opposed to her words. 

But she also knew it was a little bit of an insecure spot for her; knowing that she could express love to Wheein verbally, but couldn’t receive the same in return. One particularly bad fight after two weeks apart had Hyejin hurling that at Wheein in anger - but when she saw the way Wheein’s face crumbled and began to cry, Hyejin immediately apologised and accepted she was in the wrong. 

“It doesn’t matter,” Hyejin kept saying, her arms tight around Wheein, her voice shaky as if  _ she _ was the one in tears. “I know it. I feel it. I see it.” She’d turned her head into Wheein’s hair and whispered over and over, “I’m sorry. It doesn’t matter.” 

But it did. It really did. In the larger scheme of things, Wheein knew that it shouldn’t be this hard - knew that deep down she’d accepted long ago that she was meant to walk this life with Hyejin. But Wheein had always struggled with saying it aloud, had always known it was something she couldn’t take back once it hung in the air between them. 

So Wheein decided to take the plunge. Go big or go home, like Byulyi always liked to tell her. If she couldn’t say those simple three words, she could show it. The party was just part of it, an excuse, if you would. 

The real gesture would be Wheein getting on one knee and asking Hyejin to marry her. 

The concept still blew her mind. She’d inherited her grandma’s ring after her passing, and had worn it on a string necklace around her neck all these years. It was almost a part of her at this point - an extension of her own heart. She had been fiddling with it mindlessly on one of those rare days where Hyejin and her could just be lazy at Hyejin’s apartment, enjoying her girlfriend playfully singing along to the soundtrack of the drama playing on the television screen, when Wheein finally realised that the ring wasn’t just a ring. That the ring could be a promise. 

So she went to get it resized without telling anyone. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust Byulyi with the information - Wheein wanted it to be her secret just a while longer. Something she was sure of in her own mind - that she loved Hyejin, and wanted to show that to the world. 

And so the ring sat in its box, away from its string that normally hung it against Wheein’s chest, her heart, for the first time since she got it. And Wheein felt no regret over her decision.

Unfortunately, her nerves didn’t seem to feel the same way. 

“Unnie,” Wheein called as she stepped back from the last of the balloons and appraised their position. “Can you come and look if it’s okay?” 

Her best friend dutifully poked her head around the wall separating the kitchen from the main living space, her eyebrows furrowing as she took in the scene. “Left needs to be a little higher.” She paused in her preparation of the food for the night to join Wheein, pointing out a few more things that could change. Wheein was glad for her company and her advice, as she always was. Byulyi had been there with her through the entirety of the journey - it felt fitting that she would continue to be so now. 

“So… I’m sorry for freaking out in the restaurant earlier,” Byulyi spoke softly as she got on the ladder to make minor adjustments to the decorations. “You just caught me by surprise, is all.” 

“Yeah, I know.” Wheein fidgeted with the belt around her waist, running her fingers against the buckle for comfort. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier.” 

Byulyi chuckled at this. “Why are you sorry?” She gave the streamer one last pat to make sure it stuck to the wall, before looking around. “You don’t have to apologise for anything. Besides -” Pleased with the changes, Byulyi got back down to offer her best friend a high five. “Let me be the first to congratulate you.” 

“She hasn’t even said yes yet,” Wheein couldn’t help but protest weakly. “That is, if she even will.” Byulyi raised an eyebrow at this. “I mean, we’ve talked about it, but like - in passing. She likes to joke about how she wants to retire to some sunny island and enjoy margaritas with me till the day she dies.” 

“Sounds solid.” Byulyi shrugged. “Hyejin doesn’t strike me as the type to go halfway though - didn’t she tell you she loved you like, three months in?” 

“That doesn’t mean anything,” Wheein grumbled as she headed into the kitchen to help with the food. “I don’t want her to like, say yes, and then regret it later.” 

“I mean, I doubt anyone can make Hyejin do anything she doesn’t want to.” Byulyi rinsed off her hands before handling the finger foods they’d gotten for the night. It was a small group of friends - some people from the entertainment company, some of Byulyi and Wheein’s friends from work. People from entirely different worlds who would be brought together by the simple fact that an idol like Hyejin had fallen for someone like Wheein. “Trust me, she’ll say yes.” 

Wheein wished she had Byulyi’s confidence in herself. They fell into silence for a while, focusing on plating the rest of the food before Byulyi leaned against the counter. “So how are you planning to do this?” 

Wheein shrugged. “I don’t know. I was thinking of getting a moment with her on the rooftop garden outside.” Wheein had imagined how it would go - after the height of the party, she’d sneak her girlfriend away and they’d stare out at the city lights for a bit before Wheein would pop the question. “But it might be a bit hard since she’s the birthday girl, and all.” 

Byulyi grinned brightly. “Leave that to me. No one’s better at getting the attention of the room than Yongsun-unnie.” Wheein blinked rapidly. Sensing her concern, Byulyi moved to reassure her with a sheepish smile. “No, it won’t be something extreme. We got it covered while you go get your girl. All you have to do is give us the signal.” 

Wary of what exactly the distraction might entail, but grateful nonetheless for the offer, Wheein nodded with a relieved sigh. She surprised her best friend with a sudden hug, hoping to calm the nerves that fluttered inside her at the thought of the moment coming closer. 

Byulyi only stiffened for a moment, before relaxing and giving her a sisterly pat on the back. “You’ll be fine. Hyejin loves you, and you love her. Even if she says no, it’s not the end of the world.” Wheein drew back, affronted, as Byulyi winced. “That did not have the effect I intended it to.” 

“You think?” Wheein scoffed as she crossed her arms. The two friends stared at each other for a long moment, before they both broke into laughter. They had another half an hour before the guests started arriving, and Wheein appreciated this one spot of familiarity in the face of so much uncertainty. “You’re such an idiot.” 

“You love me.” Byulyi nudged her playfully and then sighed. “You know, that congratulations earlier wasn’t necessarily for the engagement, by the way.” At Wheein’s questioning look, the techie smiled softly, affection clear in her eyes. “I’m proud of you, Wheein-ah.” Wheein’s face rapidly warmed, as she batted at her best friend’s arm to deflect the sincerity of the statement. Byulyi just laughed, as she ruffled Wheein’s hair playfully. 

“I mean it,” Byulyi insisted, disregarding the way Wheein squirmed under the praise. “You’ve been by my side for a long time, and I know you’ve always leant on me like an older sister -” Here she smoothed out the hair she’d messed up during her teasing. Wheein made a small noise of affront. “But I honestly wouldn’t be here today, with Yongsun-unnie, if not for you. You’ve grown into a pillar of strength for me too. So thank you, Wheein-ah.” 

Wheein just shook her head as she turned away to hide the sudden stinging of her eyes. “You’re being weird, unnie. So lame.” 

Byulyi just laughed, squeezing her shoulder one more time before moving to the fridge to keep the desserts cool. Her reassuring touch lingered, filling Wheein with confidence. Byulyi was right, Wheein considered as she popped one of the appetizers into her mouth with a hum of delight. All she had to do was look into Hyejin’s eyes and tell her the truths that had been swirling inside her head for a long time now. 

And even if it doesn’t go the way she planned - if Hyejin said no, then. 

Then she knew she had sanctuary in Byulyi and Yongsun. 

Though, she winced as she turned at the startled sound Byulyi made with her head in the fridge. Maybe she should just hope for the best for now. 

“I forgot the cake!” 

“ _ Unnie _ !”

\- - - - - - 

Hyejin didn’t think of herself an idiot. She was smart, and intelligent and really, really good at understanding her girlfriend. After everything they’d been through, Hyejin could tell from a glance when Wheein was hiding something from her. 

The surprise party - which wasn’t really a surprise anymore, thanks to Byulyi - would explain a lot of the weird mannerisms Hyejin had noticed lately. Like how Wheein seemed distracted a lot more recently - the other day she’d mentioned messing up the cables she needed at work three times. Or how Wheein always seemed to always be awake before Hyejin was - which wasn’t that uncommon, thanks to her hectic schedules, but definitely not something Hyejin was expecting during the downtime between cycles. It was the small things that were beginning to rack up that made concern grow in her chest as opposed to suspicion. She really hoped that Wheein would relax after tonight. Hyejin already knew she’d love anything Wheein had prepared. 

As her manager pulled up in front of the apartment building Byulyi had given her the address for, she thanked him with a smile and asked if he was sure he didn’t want to join them tonight. She liked him much more than her previous one - he was much more respectful of her boundaries, and she appreciated it. Even as she expected his polite decline of her invitation, she couldn’t help but feel a little down at not having him at her party. She left the car with a warm smile and wished him a safe ride home, before turning to the lobby, wondering where she was meant to go now. 

Thankfully, it wasn’t long till she spotted her friend leaning against the letterboxes outside the building, alternating between checking her watch for the time and her phone for messages. Hyejin called out Yongsun’s name and waved, her arms laden with snacks. The idol looked up and her face split into a smile - their schedules hadn’t overlapped in the past week, and Hyejin had missed her. Not that she would ever admit it to her face. 

“Unnie!” She bounced up to her, taking in her casual clothes and pouting. “Ah, am I overdressed?”

“No, of course not,” Yongsun assured her as she took the snacks from her. “I just came from recording.” As the friends caught each other up on their day, Yongsun led the way inside and pressed the button for the top floor. This didn’t miss Hyejin’s attention, and she frowned as the doors closed and the lift began to ascend. 

“Unnie, tell me honestly. Wheein didn’t like, go too out there, did she?” She was sure her worry showed on her face, and Yongsun just laughed quietly. 

“You know Wheeinie. She doesn’t go halfway.” Yongsun promised that Hyejin’s girlfriend had help setting it up, so she didn’t have anything to worry about. “It’s just a small thing, trust me.” 

“I already know it’s a party,” Hyejin grumbled, a little put off that she had that spoiled for her. Yongsun sighed as she shared long-suffering glance with her. 

“Byulyi?” 

“Who else?” They both laughed into the silence of the elevator, and Hyejin felt giddy with excitement. If this was just the beginning, then the night could only get better, she thought as the doors opened right into the apartment itself. A large banner spelling out ‘Happy Birthday!’ was the first thing she saw, and she laughed to herself because she recognised Wheein’s handiwork immediately. 

“I’m going to keep this,” she muttered, unable to resist touching the craft. Wheein had doodled on it as well, and Hyejin recognised a lot of the moments and inside jokes they’d shared in the drawings. Suddenly anxious to see her girlfriend, she turned to look around and found herself scared out of her wits when she registered a bunch of familiar faces shouting “Surprise!” at her.

“Whoa!” Her heart raced in her chest, as she calmed herself down with a laugh. “You really scared me!” She recognised people from the company she’d gotten close to, some of Wheein’s work friends like Chorong and Seulgi. “What are you doing?” 

“Surprising you for your birthday, silly,” Wheein spoke up, and Hyejin immediately dropped her things to race towards her in the middle of the room. Her girlfriend barely had a moment to catch her, laughing loudly as Hyejin peppered kisses on her face. “I take it you like it?” 

“I love it. And oh my god, your hair!” Hyejin couldn’t resist running her hand through the shorter strands. “You look amazing!” 

Wheein blushed, setting the rapper down on her feet. “I needed a change.” 

“I  _ love _ it.” Hyejin would miss being able to wind her fingers through the long locks, but this look suited her so well Hyejin was sure she wouldn’t long after it too much. “You’re so sexy.” 

Laughing, Wheein pushed her away. Hyejin pulled back finally to greet everyone else. “Thank you everyone. It really means a lot to me.” Everyone cheered, and Hyejin soon found herself sucked into conversation after conversation, accepting gifts that she knew she’d love even before opening them. The amount of effort Wheein had gone through was obvious - and Hyejin found herself catching her eye multiple times over the night from across the room to smile gratefully. 

Wheein hung back to coordinate a few other things, like the food table and hosting a trivia quiz about Hyejin that everyone participated in enthusiastically. Hyejin found herself laughing more than she had in a while throughout the night, though she wished that Wheein would calm down and just join her as her partner, instead of hosting. 

Still, she was sure the goofy smile on her face never left, and she made sure to find Wheein a few times over the night just to steal a kiss or two. Wheein would always indulge her before shooing her away and encouraging her to catch up with their friends, and Hyejin would pout but dutifully do as she was told; it made her wonder what else Wheein had up her sleeve. 

The answer became obvious when she pretended not to notice Byulyi sneaking in with a box - the techie really wasn’t as stealthy as she pretended to be. Hyejin had a good idea what was in it, but resolved to keep quiet so as to let Wheein have this last surprise. So she continued drinking and enjoying her time with the people who had come, and found herself caught up in the warmth that Wheein’s affection always left her with. 

She was in the middle of a conversation with Yongsun, Chorong and Seulgi when the music suddenly quieted and the lights dimmed. A smile was already spreading across her lips as she turned, to see Wheein holding out a cake - strawberry shortcake, her favourite - with Byulyi just behind her, filming as she led the song. Everyone joined in, but Hyejin only had eyes for Wheein - the candlelight was painting her features beautifully, and Hyejin wished she could capture this moment forever. 

“Happy birthday, Hyejinie,” Wheein whispered once the song ended, her eyes dark and endless as she smiled. “Don’t forget to make a wish.” 

And so Hyejin closed her eyes and wished for this happiness to never end, crossing her fingers as she did so to make the wish stick. When she blew out the candles, Wheein grinned as she moved to set it on the table, and opened her arms for a hug that Hyejin took full advantage of. Their friends cheered as they kissed, smiling too widely to hold it properly, their giggles getting in the way. But they didn’t care one bit - Hyejin felt like no one could spoil that moment. Not even Byulyi’s shout of “Get a room!”, followed by a yelp caused no doubt by Yongsun hitting her for ruining the mood. 

After sharing the cake, they ended up moving the couches out of the way to create a makeshift dance floor for people to dance. Byulyi didn’t hesitate to play DJ, showing off the really extra speakers she’d borrowed from work for tonight. When Hyejin had asked if she was even allowed to do that, Byulyi had shrugged and said they’d probably take it up with a manager, her grin endlessly cheeky as she pointed to herself. Wheein had simply rolled her eyes and steered Hyejin onto the dance floor to dance, enjoying each other’s closeness. 

“Thank you, Wheein-ah,” Hyejin whispered, resting her forehead against Wheein’s. The other woman coloured, and sensing a deflection, Hyejin powered on. “This is all so perfect.” 

“It’s nothing.” Wheein shrugged. “Couldn’t have done it without help. Although,” she sighed as she glanced at her best friend who was currently snuggled up against the wall with her own girlfriend. “Byulyi nearly forgot the cake.” 

“She also ruined the surprise,” Hyejin felt the need to mention. Wheein groaned as she dropped her head onto the rapper’s shoulder. Hyejin chuckled. “Sorry for throwing her under the bus.” 

“How much of it did she spoil?” Wheein asked, her eyes wide as she bit her lip. Hyejin stole a kiss before she pulled back with a smile. 

“Just the fact that it was a party. Good thing too -” Hyejin spun her girlfriend for fun, delighting in the way it brightened her gloomy expression. “I nearly scheduled something else in tonight.” 

“You work too much,” Wheein grumbled, but Hyejin just shrugged. 

“Never had much reason to celebrate my birthday. But,” Hyejin lifted Wheein’s chin to get her to look at her. “You know I would have been happy just coming home to you and like, having supper together right?” 

Wheein raised her eyebrows cheekily. “So you’re saying I didn’t need to go through all this trouble? Shame. Would have saved myself a lot of grief then.” 

Hyejin laughed. She worked her fingers through Wheein’s hair, scratching slightly at her scalp to see her shiver. “No, no, I love it. I really do.” And because she just couldn’t help herself, she continued with, “I love you.” 

At those words, Wheein seemed to turn pensive, pulling away. Hyejin’s earlier worries came back full force, because Wheein suddenly felt far away despite being close enough to pull into a hug. 

“Did I say something wrong?” They’d both come to an understanding that Wheein didn’t want her holding back her feelings for her; that Wheein still couldn’t say it, but it made her happy to hear it. But the new look of anxiety on her face made Hyejin wonder if that had changed recently. “Wheein?” 

“I need you to come with me,” was all Wheein said, grabbing Hyejin’s hand to pull her out of the crowd. Hyejin frowned but followed, discomfort beginning to gnaw at the edges of her good mood. It was then that the music changed, the rest of the party-goers cheering as a Bruno Mars song came on. Hyejin furrowed her brows as they continued to walk away from everyone - Wheein loved Bruno Mars. 

Wheein eventually led them to the rooftop garden outside, sliding the glass door shut behind them. She was nervous, Hyejin realised, her eyes darting every which way and her fingers fidgeting with the belt on her dress. One of her hands was stuck in a pocket and Hyejin couldn’t help but pay attention to that detail. 

Before Hyejin could ask what was wrong again, Wheein took a deep breath and met her gaze head on. “I need you to listen to me, okay? I’m not -” Wheein rubbed at her eyes as she looked away to the cityscape crawling before them. From here, Hyejin couldn’t help but admire the view, the way the city seemed to breathe even this late in the night. “Oh damn it. Would you like to take a seat?” Hyejin followed the finger pointing towards an intricately carved wooden bench, an archway of creeping plants twining prettily above them. Someone had strung fairy lights through it, and Hyejin didn’t really have to try and guess who. 

Hyejin tried to settle some of her girlfriend’s obvious stress by patting the seat next to her. “Did you want to join me?” 

“I - yes. Yes, that might make this easier.” Hyejin’s heart was racing fast, and the discomfort was growing to an almost painful point. Was Wheein going to break up with her? No, that didn’t make any sense - not after throwing such a detailed party, not after going through all that effort. She couldn’t.

Could she?

Unable to help herself, Hyejin caught Wheein’s free hand in both of hers. “Babe, what is it?” Hyejin searched her face for any clues, but she could feel her own panic rising. “You’re starting to scare me.” In an attempt to lighten the mood, Hyejin tried for a smile. “You’re not pregnant are you? Because I know we have a lot of sex, but I think -” 

“I love you.” Wheein looked as shocked as Hyejin felt at her words. For a moment, neither seemed to breathe, and Hyejin wondered if she’d misheard it. 

But no, it wasn’t a trick. Because Wheein - beautiful, smart, loving Wheein - was saying it, over and over, as if she couldn’t help herself. “I love you, I love you, I love you - mmph!” 

Hyejin almost didn’t want to stop kissing her, her fear from earlier nonexistent. But she had to, when she felt her own lungs start to protest, but she didn’t pull away very far. “Say it again,” Hyejin pleaded, amazed at how those words could make her feel. “Say it again, Wheein-ah.  _ Please _ .”

“I love you.” And oh god, Wheein was definitely crying now. Hyejin had made her cry once before and the sight of it now made her heart hurt still although she was 80% sure they were happy tears. “God fucking damn it, I can’t believe this. I  _ love _ you.” 

Hyejin managed a watery chuckle as she wiped away Wheein’s tears. “You sound a little angry there.” 

“It wasn’t supposed to be like this.” Wheein rolled her eyes at herself. “I had a plan. A speech - we were supposed to enjoy the city view, but then stupid Byulyi  _ had _ to play  _ Marry You _ as we were leaving, and you!” Wheein was rambling now, which didn’t happen often. Hyejin was left trying to catch up. “You, being your stupidly  _ perfect _ self -” 

Hyejin grinned as she caught Wheein’s flailing hand. “You think I’m perfect?” Wheein huffed as if to say  _ don’t be vain _ , which just made Hyejin’s mood lift even more. “Come on, everyone wants to be complimented by a pretty girl.” 

“This!” Wheein pushed herself off the bench, one hand still stuck defiantly in her pocket as she paced, leaving Hyejin confused. “This is exactly what I mean?” Wheein clenched and unclenched her free hand into a fist. “Do you have any idea what you do to me?” 

Hyejin blinked at her, lost. “I have to admit, I’m not following you, babe.” 

“I love you,” Wheein said, crouching suddenly. Hyejin tried to understand, reaching out to frame Wheein’s face with her hands, heart fluttering tenderly when Wheein took a moment to press an intimate kiss to her palm. Her gaze was intense in a way that reminded Hyejin of what exactly made her fall for her in the first place - the knowledge that still waters run deep. 

“I love you, Ahn Hyejin.” Wheein seemed to deflate slightly, turning thoughtful. “I’ve been psyching myself up for weeks for this moment. It surprised me to finally be able to say it.” The chuckle she let out was quiet and awed. “And it wasn’t even planned.” 

“Hey,” Hyejin rubbed her thumbs over soft cheeks comfortingly. “I love hearing it. But is that what this is all about? We talked about it - you don’t have to force yourself -” Wheein was shaking her head quickly before Hyejin even finished the sentence. 

“That’s not it. Not at all.” Wheein smiled softly at her, and Hyejin felt her heart swoop at the look of clear adoration she could see directed at her. “I’ve been trying to be brave for a long time, to learn the shape of what it means to love you.” Hyejin could sense her settling, could see her fall back into something she’d practiced. Wheein reached up to rest a hand over one of Hyejin’s, resting them on the rapper’s knee as she continued. “And for the longest time it didn’t make sense, because I didn’t know love the way you’ve learned to show it.” Wheein’s lips quirk a little sadly, but she didn’t linger on it. Straightening, she took a deep breath as she pulled her other hand out of her pocket. Hyejin gasped as she saw the ring box. 

“Do you remember my grandma’s ring? I used to wear it around my neck.” Overwhelmed, Hyejin could only nod, looking down at the familiar item nestled snugly amongst satin and cushion. Wheein had gotten it polished - it gleamed as it caught the faint light. It was a simple gold band, delicate vines engraved onto the outside of it. Wheein presented it to Hyejin, shuffling closer on two knees as she continued to speak, her voice soft. “I was holding it the moment I knew I wanted to spend the rest of this lifetime with you.” They’d talked about it a lot - ever since that first time by the river when Hyejin had made that joke that they belonged together in every destiny. Hyejin could hardly believe what was happening. 

“I guess what I’m trying to say is,” Wheein said as she shifted to one knee, holding one of Hyejin’s hands with one of hers, and the ring in the other. “Will you marry me?” 

The rapper gaped for a moment, just trying to process as she looked between her girlfriend and the ring. So many things had happened so quickly - Hyejin had thought they were breaking up, Wheein said she loved her, Wheein revealing she had thought of Hyejin while holding her grandmother’s ring, Wheein said she  _ loved _ her - 

Hyejin just needed a moment. 

“Wait, wait,” she pleaded as she saw Wheein’s face fall when the silence grew too long. She squeezed the hand she still had in hers. “I just -” God, where to start? “You want to marry me?” 

Wheein’s face brightened a little. “Of course. More than anything.” 

“Even though we’d only been dating for like, a year?” 

Wheein laughed easily, seemingly surprised by herself. “I mean, you said you fell for me from the moment you met me. You can count this as catching up with you if you wanted to.” 

“Fucking hell,” Hyejin whispered, stunned. “You want to marry me.  _ Me _ .” Hyejin wasn’t insecure about a lot of things, but she supposed not being able to hear Wheein say she loved her back had somehow wormed its way into her self-confidence. But that thought was gone as soon as it appeared - what a petty thing, when Hyejin was surrounded by evidence of Wheein’s love for her. Had been, for a long time. As she processed her thoughts, she found herself nodding - slow at first, and then like she couldn’t do anything else. 

“Yes,” she managed through stinging eyes. “Of course, I want to marry you, Jung Wheein.”

Hyejin couldn’t help it - she laughed aloud as Wheein jumped to her feet and squealed. Caught up in her enthusiasm, Hyejin joined her in a silly dance, letting Wheein spin her until she felt dizzy, falling into her fiancée -  _ fiancée _ ! - and trusting her to hold her up as they giggled like schoolgirls. 

“God, Wheein.” Hyejin righted herself and leant in. “I love you so much.” The finger on her lips stopped her, and Hyejin pouted in confusion. Wheein’s eyes were shining as she bent down to pick up the forgotten ring box, pulling out her grandmother’s ring reverently. Hyejin felt like a little girl again, playing at being a bride. But then, as Wheein slid the ring onto her finger, Hyejin realised nothing could have matched this moment. 

“And I love you too, you dork,” Wheein echoed as she finally,  _ finally _ kissed Hyejin. And inside, the party continued on, with the people they trusted and loved waiting for them to come back so they could celebrate this inevitable conclusion to tonight’s story for the couple.  

There would be time later, she mused. To celebrate and show off and admire. For right now, there was only Hyejin and Wheein. 

God, she was turning Hyejin soft. 

Hyejin loved it. 

\- - - - - 

Yongsun found her girlfriend after hugging the newly engaged couple in excitement. She’d already called dibs on being maid-of-honour, and threatened to poison the entire wedding if she wasn’t at least allowed some say over the invitations. 

( _ A first impression is important, Hyejinie! _ became  _ Don’t be gaudy and send something in  _ fuschia _ \- it’s fucking purple _ settled into  _ Oh, alright, but I get to choose the font - no one really reads the contents besides to get the when and where anyway _ .)

Byulyi was hanging back from the crowd of well-wishers, who had been surprised by the news. It seemed no one had seen it coming - though judging from the smug smile on the techie’s face, Yongsun was willing to bet there was an exception. 

“You don’t look surprised,” she started with as she snuggled back into Byulyi’s side. Her girlfriend’s arm naturally lifted to wind around her shoulders, pulling her closer as she selected the next song to play. Yongsun groaned as she recognised the opening bars of Kool and the Gang’s  _ Celebration _ . “Why are you so lame?” 

“As if I’d pass up an opportunity to tease them.” Byulyi pretended to wipe away tears. “They’re all grown up now. It seemed like just yesterday I was taking Wheein by the hand and showing her the difference between speakons and powercons.” Having no idea what her girlfriend was talking about, Yongsun rolled her eyes and tugged on the fingers of the hand hanging over her shoulder. 

“You’re a nerd.” Byulyi simply grinned at her as she pressed a kiss to the top of Yongsun’s head. “Wheein told you?” 

“At lunch today.” Byulyi rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. “That might be why I spilled the soup everywhere.” 

Yongsun resisted the urge to facepalm herself. Sometimes her girlfriend could be really useless. But watching her set up the sound system, putting the finishing touches on the decorations and patiently listening and talking Wheein through her seemingly endless stress-fueled haze about the plan for tonight - Yongsun remembered all the reasons why she was attracted to her. She treasured these moments of openness, where Byulyi was just herself - a little clumsy, a little awkward and way too nerdy - just as much as she did the moments when Byulyi would exude confidence as she gave instructions and kept a calm head when she was focused and at work. 

Byulyi looked surprised at the kiss Yongsun planted on her cheek. “What was that for?” Her smile was a little confused, but the way she traced Yongsun’s jaw absentmindedly seemed to bring her comfort. Yongsun just shook her head as she snuggled closer. 

The crowd had somehow found a bottle of champagne somewhere - Yongsun certainly didn’t remember seeing it when she arrived. Wheein and Hyejin were trying to open it together, her best friend calmly explaining how to her fiancée - that word was going to take some getting used to. 

She turned to comment on how sweet it was when she realised Byulyi was filming the moment, having swapped her phone for a digital camera. There was a secret smile tucked into the corner of her lips, and Yongsun felt something click in her chest. 

It seemed to go -  _ ah. Yes. I understand now. _

And Yongsun could have pried deeper into the feeling, tried to understand what exactly it alluded to - but then the champagne popped and everyone cheered and clapped and of course Yongsun had to join in. Byulyi laughed when Yongsun whispered she’d called dibs on maid-of-honour. 

“Is this where I’m going to have to put up with you going all  _ Bridezilla _ , even though it’s not your wedding?” Yongsun scoffed as she slapped Byulyi lightly on the stomach. “What? You do have a tendency to get -” Byulyi stopped herself at the glare Yongsun shot her. Smart woman. “Passionate. That was the word I was going for.” 

“Uh-huh.” Yongsun narrowed her eyes as if she believed her. “Sure.” 

“Tell you what,” Byulyi hummed consideringly as she put the camera down to be able to hold Yongsun with two hands. “Even if you do end up going overboard,” Byulyi’s teasing smile kept her quiet. “I’ll be there every night with foot rubs and warm hugs. How about that?” 

“Hmm,” Yongsun pretended to consider it, noticing that their friends were all busy getting glasses of champagne and handing them out for a toast. “Throw in kisses, and we have a deal.”

“Oh, the kisses are non-negotiable.” Byulyi accepted a flute from Wheein, passing one over to Yongsun. Yongsun shared a special look with Hyejin, who hadn’t left Wheein’s side since their return to the party. Her best friend was grinning madly as she raised her glass, toasting to their engagement. 

Yongsun couldn’t resist though. “I must say,” she whispered into Byulyi’s ear, her girlfriend leaning down a little so she could hear her. “This is all pretty sweet.” 

“Yeah, but I’m glad Wheein didn’t make the actual proposal part public. That just sounds nerve-wrecking on everyone’s part.”

Yongsun raised an eyebrow. “You’re saying you don’t want a public proposal?” 

“God, no!” Byulyi chuckled as if the idea was absurd. “Simple and quiet, that’s me.” 

“Hmm.” Yongsun had expected this answer - of course she had. She snuck a quick wink at Hyejin and Wheein, who were watching them with interest. “Well,” Yongsun said loud enough for their friends to hear. She waited till Byulyi had lifted her flute back to her lips - “You have a lot to live up to now. I won’t say ‘I do’ for anything less than perfect.” The sound Byulyi made as she choked on her mouthful of champagne was everything. She wished she’d gotten it on video - 

Until she looked up and saw Wheein was holding up the camera, the red light showing that it was still recording from when Byulyi put it down earlier. 

“You’re evil,” Hyejin cackled as she held out her fist for Yongsun to bump. Byulyi spluttered as she tried to wipe her drink off her shirt. Wheein just laughed madly, capturing the entire moment for posterity. 

Yeah, Yongsun thought as she finally took pity on her poor girlfriend and offered her some napkins. She wouldn’t accept anything less than perfect, but looking at the fondness that was still alive and well in Byulyi’s annoyed glare at her, she reckoned that it wouldn’t take much else to improve on any ideas Byulyi had. As long as it was this woman doing the proposing. 

“ _ Unnie! _ ” 

(Spoilers: the proposal was totally perfect. But mostly because Yongsun gave up waiting and did it herself.)

(Some things would never change.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> headcanons i have:  
> 1) byulyi never asks officially for yongsun to move in; they just got used to having dinners together until one day yongsun texts "i'll be home late today" and it sends byulyi whining to wheein about "what does that mean?????"  
> 2) byulyi 100% chases wheein around the apartment for her camera back to delete the video - but wheein argues that deleting that means deleting the engagement announcement entirely and byulyi just ends up grumbling about it till the end of her days. yongsun gets a copy of when byulyi chokes on her champagne and plays it at their wedding. wheein just tells byulyi "karma is a dirty bitch" when byulyi whines about it  
> 3) hyejin doesn't make a special announcement about coming out or the engagement or wedding or whatever - she just refuses to take off her ring and fans start to question. one day she posts a picture on instagram apropos of nothing of her trying on a wedding dress and lifting wheein bridal style to prove she could. she captions it: maybe i lift at the gym - but my fiancee lifts my mood up every other day <3 
> 
> ANYWAY. hope you guys enjoyed this - i know the epilogue ties up the wheesa couple but they've always had their shit together more than moonsun - remember how wheein says byulyi is good at standing in her own way? yeah. 
> 
> it's been a long ride and thank you once again for sticking with us through it all. wouldn't have finished it without you. come yell at me in the comments section! 
> 
> also if you want to follow me on tumblr - where i'm more or less lurking constantly, and vaguely understand how to use - it's breadateyourmom . tumblr yadda yadda yadda 
> 
> see you guys soon!


End file.
